Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You
by Tidus Eternity Yuna
Summary: COMPLETE! A high school fic. Upon transferring to Zanarkand High, Yuna meets Tidus and it's love at first sight. However, fate can be cruel. Will this love survive the terrible deeds that are thrown in its path?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Just doing this at random to kill some major writer's block. I hope everyone enjoys the first chpt. And if I get a good response, I will update asap on it. So R&R and tell me what you think of it so far. **

**

* * *

**

The alarm clock started buzzing and 5 a.m. exactly. A dazed, groggy hand slowly slide out from under the covers, hitting everything but the alarm on top. After knocking over the lamp, a few pop cans and a picture, the hand at last came in contact with the top of the clock and the alarm was silenced. Relieved that it was off the hand quickly slithered its way back underneath the covers.

"YUNIE!" squeaked an irritating voice. Yuna grumbled to herself, for she knew Rikku would surely find some way to irritate her. She loved her cousin to death, but there were times that even Yuna wanted to. . . well. . . I guess it best not be said. "Yunie!" she continued to squeaked. After yelling three more times, Rikku pounced into the room all giddily only to find her cousin still in bed. Unlike Rikku, you see, Yuna was not a morning person and would rather sleep in as to getting up with the light of day. Annoyed that her cousin would not answer or pop her head out of the covers, Rikku grabbed the blankets and jerked them clean off of her. "Get up, lazy bones!" Yuna's eyes flew open, raising her head only to narrow her eyes at Rikku. "Don't give me that look, Yunie! It's time you got up out of the bed. It's your first day and we don't want you to be late."

"I don't care if I'm late for school." Yuna said half asleep.

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. If you don't get up, you'll be stuck here with Brother the rest of the day all by yourself." Upon hearing that, Yuna jumped to her feet and got out of bed. Never did she want to be alone with her perverted cousin who seemingly had a huge crush on her. Everyone found it gross, even Yuna herself, but she just laughed it off and went on about her business.

Upon entering the bathroom, Yuna turned the shower on to allow it to get warm. While doing this she stepped in front of the mirror and gazed upon her reflection.

"Ugh!" Yuna moaned at her own reflection. Her hair was sticking in every direction possible, her make up was not on, and she was in her big sloppy flannel night shirt. "Gross!" She picked up her hair brush, running its bristles through her soft trestles to smooth them out. She then slipped her gown off over her head, slipped her panties off, and stepped into the shower.

Upon getting in, she closed the shower door, smiling as she felt the warmth of the water upon her soft skin. However, she didn't enjoy it very long, for she let out a shriek that would wake the souls on the Farplane. The water had suddenly gotten ice cold. Yuna heard laughter on the other side of the shower door while the toilet flushed. Yuna just shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance, for she knew right then and there that she was in for a long day.

Moments later. . .

Yuna got out of the shower, fixed her hair and applied her make up. She looked stunning and not a hair out of place. Satisfied with her looks, she stepped out of the bathroom and her eyes widen once she saw Rikku throwing clothes all over the floor.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted. "If uncle Cid finds this, I will not take the blame for it again. I will not clean it up again."

"I am looking for my purple tube top!" Rikku said, slamming the dresser drawer shut and walking over to her closet.

"The one with the turquoise sequence?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah!" Rikku said.

"I caught Brother wearing it last night" Yuna said, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Rikku's face turned a dark shade of crimson. She was so angry that it looked like steam would blow out of her ears. "WHAT?"

Yuna burst into laughter. "Gotcha!"

"You're not funny Yunie!" Rikku said

"Neither were you when you made the water go cold." Yuna added and Rikku just grinned.

"So, what are you wearing today?" Rikku asked.

"My white dress suit." Yuna said.

Rikku just rolled her eyes in amusement and shook her head. "Yunie, Yunie, Yunie."

Yuna narrowed her eyes a bit. "What?"

"It might have been okay to wear dress pants and such when you were going to Bevelle High, but this is A East you are going to today." Rikku said. "The last thing you want to wear would be that dress suit." She then walked over to her closet and opened the door. She searched through her clothes and smiled once she came upon a certain outfit. "Perfect!" She then looked at Yuna who gulped.

"Ohh, boy." Yuna thought to herself.

"This will look great on you!" Rikku said while running over to her. She took the clothes on of the clothes rack and presented them to Yuna who's eyes went wide.

"What is this?" Yuna asked while observing the shirt. "Where are the sleeves?"

"There aren't any." Rikku said chuckling.

Yuna examined the black tube top with a rose on the side outlined in sparkling diamonds with tight too super low rise boot cut jeans with the same matching rose pattern on the right left. "It's nice."

"Don't worry." Rikku said "I've matching shoes as well." Yuna just looked at her cousin.

The school bell rang. Yuna stood before one of the tallest and widest school buildings she had ever seen in her life. She stared in astonishment at the sight before her though was quickly knocked out of her gaze when Rikku threw her arm around her cousin's neck.

"Well, Yunie, welcome to A East." Rikku said as she and Yuna gazed upon Zanarkand A East.

The surface of the calm, glistening water was disturbed by a splash. Ripples spread throughout while he descended into its depths. He liked the coolness that it presented upon his skin, and he found the calmness that surrounded him to be very soothing. Adjusting to the water, he began to do his usual morning laps

Around the sphere pool, he swam, however upon her third lap he heard movement in the water behind him and he knew exactly what that sound was. With a smile on his face, he quickly done a back flip, catching a blitzball right before it made contact with him. He looked off into the distance only to see his partner sneering a sinister grin at him. Returning a sinister grin to his partner, he threw the blitzball into the air, quickly swam upwards high above the ball only to do a back flip into a spinning side kick. His foot made contact with the blitzball, which sent it sailing off into the distance and straight into his partner who gave him an amused smile, tossed the blitzball aside and swam towards him where they soon swam to the surface.

"Too bad you're not that good during a game." Shuyin teased playfully.

"Not only am I good, I'm the best!" Tidus boasted proudly, sounding exactly like his father.

"Maybe with the ladies." Shuyin added playfully. "You score more with women that you do points in a game."

"Don't be jealous, Shuyin." Tidus continued to boast. "We all can't be like me."

"Just you wait, Ti." Shuyin warned. "You're gonna keep screwing around and you're gonna meet up with one that's going to steal your heart and all you will do in the end is break hers."

"I'll worry about that when it happens." Tidus said. "Not that it's gonna happen. I'm not whipped like most guys." He began to swim towards the platform from where he dove off at.

"Are you referring to me?" Shuyin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's no one else here, Shu." Tidus said. "So, yes it's you." Shuyin just let out an amusing laugh, hopped out of the sphere pool and followed Tidus to the locker room.

Yuna followed Rikku to her locker, however, she barely got it open when someone slammed it shut for her. She looked only to see Gippal parading around like he were the Al Bhed King or something. Rikku huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance and turning away from Gippal as she walked down the hall to get away from him though he tagged along behind him like he were a puppy she was leading on a leash. Yuna followed behind, observing and snickering at the two of them.

"Ahh, if it isn't Cid's girl." Gippal said in his usual cocky tone.

"I have a name! Use it!" Rikku said stopping and turning to face him. "You have one second to tell me what you want." She crossed her arms over her chest and just when Gippal opened his mouth, she put her hand up in front of his face to silence him. "Time's up!" She walked away from him. "Let's go, Yunie." Yuna giggled as she walked passed an unamused Gippal to catch with her cousin.

"That wasn't very nice, Rikku." Yuna teased.

"Neither is his looks." Rikku added. "Come on! I'll introduce ya to the gang!" She grabbed Yuna's arm and dragged her down the hall.

Long chestnut trestles were tossed back, her mocha colored eyes glistening with joy, which only widened in excitement when she heard Rikku squeal at her. She turned around only to be greeted by the hyper Al Bhed fire cracker.

"Thank Yevon you're here, Rik!" Lenne began. "You won't believe- -"

"Yeah, yeah." Rikku butted in and said. "We all can gossip later! I got someone I want you to meet."

Lenne looked at Yuna and smiled. "So, you're her cousin." Yuna nodded her head. "All she talked about most of the summer was you coming and taking your senior year here at A East. I'm her best friend."

"Lenne, isn't it?" Yuna asked and Lenne graciously nodded her head. "The one and only."

"I'm- -" Yuna began.

"Yuna, right?" Lenne said grinning. Yuna just smiled.

Suddenly, a blitzball hit dead center between Yuna, Lenne and Rikku, bouncing off the lockers. The girls gasped, looking in the direction in which the ball has came. Lenne smiled brightly once she saw her love approaching her.

Tidus walked up the hall just behind Shuyin, however stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Yuna and it was only when their eyes met that Tidus didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I want to thank all who have reviewed so far. That really meant a lot to me.And remember to R&R. **

**

* * *

**

Tidus was lost in a daze as he gazed into the eyes of a very a gorgeous creature before him. There was something about those eyes that captivated him and made his spirit soar high. Was this love that he was in? With a soft sigh, he managed to at last blink his eyes. He brushed his fingers through his hair, making sure it was neat, fixed his shirt and proceeded towards the newly found lady. Tidus flashed her a cocky grin with a wink. Yuna's face brightened a light shade of crimson and she looked away to keep from him seeing.

"Hey there." Lenne said while embracing Shuyin who snaked his lips from the side of her neck, to her cheek and then to her lips, meeting in a very passionate kiss.

"HEY!" Called a voice from down the hall. "Get a room, you two!" Shuyin and Lenne broke from their kiss only to see Wakka and the gang gloating at them.

"Who said you could watch, Wakka?" Shuyin asked, Lenne giggling.

"That stuff's private ya?" Wakka said. "So, you coming or what? Class is about to start."

"I'll be there when I get there and not a moment before!" Shuyin said.

"Suit yourself, brudda." Wakka said. "But don't say I didn't tell you so when Coach Glysar jumps your case ya?"

"I won't be late!" Shuyin said.

"Yeah, yeah." Wakka teased. "Where have I heard that before?"

Shuyin seen Tidus and pointed at him. "You must have mistaken me for him, Wakka!" Tidus crinkled his eye brows at the two of them and just shook his head.

"We'll see you guys later." Lenne said. "I have to get to class."

"I'll walk you." Shuyin said and he and Lenne headed for her first period class.

Tidus then turned his attention to Rikku. He admired the way her clothing outlined every curve of her body. "Looking good as usual, Rik." Rikku just smiled. Yuna frowned a bit, secretly wanting the handsome blitzer to give her a little attention also. Then she began to wonder if he and Rikku had something going. Therefore, she held her head down a bit and started to walk on by. That is, until Tidus grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. "Not so fast there, beautiful."

Yuna eyes widened and Rikku just chuckled. "This is my cousin that I've been telling you about."

"Wow." Tidus said admiring Yuna who placed her hand to her cheek as she blushed yet again and looked away. "So, gorgeous, do you have a name?"

Yuna looked towards Tidus, meeting his eyes with her own and just smiled. "Hi, I'm Yuna, but everyone calls me Yunie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, my dear." Tidus said taking her hand and kissing it romantically. "The pleasure is all mine." Yuna giggled girlishly. Tidus slowly lowered her hand, allowing their fingers to touch before departing. "Yunie, is it? I prefer Yuna myself. It's so much more flattering to that beautiful face of yours." He then grazed the side of her cheek with his finger. "You know, you look great today." Tidus began to undress Yuna with his eyes.

"Thank you." Yuna said softly.

"That shirt really does wonders for your body." Tidus said. Yuna's mouth almost dropped open for she didn't expect him to say such a comment to her. She quickly looked to Rikku who was bitting her bottom lip, laughing to herself in amusement, for Tidus had done her the same way when they first met. Tidus was one of the biggest flirts there in that school and Yuna was just about to find that out first hand. He then began to trace the outlining of the rose upon the side of the shirt. "That rose is beautiful. . ." He then looked deep into Yuna's eyes. "But not as beautiful as the woman that it has bestowed itself upon."

And with that comment, Yuna was taken away. Tidus had certainly stole her heart right there on the spot. And little did Tidus know that Yuna had already captured his heart as well. They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Tidus slowly leaned down closely to her face, easing his lips towards her own, however, the school bell rang, startling them both.

"I think we're late for class." Yuna spoke up and said.

"Yeah." Tidus chuckled. "Shall I walk you to your first class?"

"We can both walk her." Rikku spoke up and said. "She's got first period with both of us."

"A sneaky grin snaked its way upon Tidus' lips. "Well, that's even better news." Touching the small of her back graciously, he began to escort her down the hall. "So, you play blitzball?"

Moments later. . .

The calm surface of the cool crisp water was soon broken by several splashes as Shuyin and Tidus dove in. They quickly surfaced where Shuyin quickly threw a blitzball at Tidus who instantly caught it.

"Nice try, Shu." Tidus boasted. "But you're too slow." Tidus tossed the ball back to Shuyin who just chuckled.

"Too bad Lenne doesn't have first period with me." Shuyin said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind seeing her in one of those Zanarkand Abes uniforms." Tidus teased.

"Back off, Ti!" Shuyin warned. "Lenne's my girl."

"Maybe so!" Tidus said "But one night with me and she'd forget all about you."

"You're full of it!" Shuyin said splashing water at Tidus who just chuckled, however, once he saw Yuna and Rikku approaching the sphere pool wearing their Zanarkand Abes uniforms, his mouth dropped open and almost drewled. The girl's uniforms were tight blue short shorts, a baby blue halter top with a plunging neckline which had the Zanarkand Abes symbol midst it center and black knee high boots. Rikku dove straight on in, however, Yuna was an entirely different matter. She had seen a sphere pool from a distance, but never had she been upon one this close. It was much, much larger than she had ever imagined. Instead of being bold like her cousin, Yuna sat down on the edge of the platform and stuck her feet in first. She shivered when she felt the coolness upon her bare knees. Tidus smiled and swam up to her, taking full advantage of the situation.

"Coming in?" Tidus asked.

Yuna bared an amused smile, chuckling nervously. "I will in a minute."

Tidus swam up to her, placing his hands around her waist. "Allow me." Yuna giggled, placing her hands upon his shoulders where he then lifted her up from the platform and lowered her into the water, however, didn't break his hold on her. Yuna was most certainly clinging to him from total fear. Yuna gasped when she felt the water consume her and she instantly threw her arms around his neck. Tidus chuckled, for he certainly liked being so close to her. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason, he liked it. Upon realizing what she done, Yuna pulled away, her cheeks turning a rosey red.

"Sorry." Yuna said meekly.

"Nah, it's okay." Tidus said, pulling her closer to him as she was before she tried to pull away from him. 'This must be your first time in a sphere pool."

"Is it that obvious?" Yuna asked

"Yeah." Tidus said. Yuna then felt Tidus ease his hands down her body and to the back of her thighs, pulling her closer to him. Yuna knew that he was wanting her to wrap her legs around him, but no way was she gonna do that. At least, not yet anyway. Therefore, she decided to join him in these little mind games he was bestowing upon her at that very moment.

"The water's cold." Yuna whispered in his ear. "The heat coming from your body feels so soothing."

Tidus was more than certainly turned on and Yuna knew that for a fact because of one very important detail and we all know what that is. The deepening of his breathing, the look of seduction within his eyes was enough to let Yuna know that she may have gone too far with the teasing. She didn't want Tidus to think she was nothing but a tease but he had done nothing but flirt, touch, and tease from the very second he met her and that was less than 30 mins ago.

"We can _turn up the heat_ at my place after school if you'd like." Tidus whispered in her ear.

Yuna closed her eyes, savoring the heat of his breath upon her baby fine skin and it took everything in her to fight her bodily urges. "Maybe some other time, stud." she said in a soothing tone of voice.

Tidus looked at her, grinning from ear to ear, however, that seduction remained evident in his eyes. "You're mean."

Yuna shook her head. "No. I'm good."

"How good?" Tidus continued, pressing her for more info.

"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself." Yuna said, pushing herself backwards in the water away from Tidus.

The rest of the class then approached the sphere pool and jumped in. Coach Glysar blew his whistle and then everyone lined up in front of the platform at his feet.

"Okay, class. " The coach began. "We'll be working on our breathing exercises. Last time we did this practice run, Tidus and Shuyin held their breath for a total of 5 minutes and 49 seconds. Let's see who has the guts to try and break their record. Ready?" The coach then blew his whistle and everyone except Yuna went underwater and began to hold their breath. Yuna looked around in bewilderment and when she heard someone tapping their foot, she looked at the coach he was glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"I don't understand what to do." Yuna said

Tidus the popped his head up out of the water, wiping what remained away from his face." What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't understand." Yuna began. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Warm ups." Tidus said with a small chuckle. "We're playing a game of blitzball for gym."

"I've never played blitzball before." Yuna said

"Where are you from, girl?" the coach asked

Yuna looked to the coach. "Bevelle, sir."

"Ahh! You're the new girl!" the coach said and Yuna nodded her head. "That explains a lot. Well, that changes a lot. I'll recruit the rest of the class back inside. Tidus! You're in charge of teaching this young gal how to play blitzball."

"Cool." Tidus said. "When should we start?"

"When are you scheduled for practice again?" the coach asked

"Uhhh. . ." Tidus began.

"Perfect!" the coach said before Tidus could even answer his previos question. "See to it you teach her everything you know!"

"With pleasure." Tidus said with a cocky smile upon his face and Yuna just certainly at a loss for words.

The rest of the morning we pretty smoothly, that is, until lunch time came around. Rikku and Yuna stood in line waiting to be served while talking about a certain young blitzer.

"So, does he have a girl?" Yuna asked.

"Yunie. every girl in this school wants a chance with him. He is the most popular guy in this school next to Shuyin and Lenne has his heart. So, he's off the list for ya." Rikku picked up an apple as she walked by the fruit stand and took a bite of it before sitting ti down on her tray. "And there's Gippal, but that creap is not dating material. He's too cocky, arrogant, and doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Is that speaking from personal experience?" Yuna asked, sneaking that question in with a sneaky grin because once Rikku started talking, she didn't stop or think before she answered.

"Yea- -NO, NO, NO!" Rikku shouted. "Yunie, you done that on purpose!"

"So, what? I did!" Yuna admitted boldly.

"Keep it up and I'll Tidus you want him to come over tonight." Rikku teased.

"Rikku, you wouldn't dare!" Yuna said

"Yo, Tidus!" Rikku hollered across the room and Tidus turned and looked at her.

"Shut up!" Yuna said with a hint of warning in her tone, placing her hand around Rikku and covering her mouth as they continued down the lunch line till they at last came upon the lunch lady who served them their food and Yuna at last released her hyperactive cousin.

"Not gonna do you any good, Yunie." Rikku said with a shrug of her shoulder. "I already got his attention and he is going to meet us once we get out of this line." Rikku picked up her tray and began to walk over to the soda machine as well as Yuna who followed her. "See what I told ya."

"Well, if it isn't the two prettiest things this side of the lunch room." Tidus compliments while resting his arm against the side of the soda machine and leaning against the side of it. Yuna looked at him, smiling and he gave her a seductive wink. "Hey, Yuna."

Yuna brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hi."

"Mind if I sit with you girls?" Tidus asked, trying to be cute.

"Go grab us a good table near the window and you can." Rikku said. And with a nod of his head, Tidus walked away and that's when Rikku giggled.

"What?" Yuna asked

"I think he likes you." Rikku said.

Yuna's mouth just dropped. "He does not!"

"HE DOES." Rikku teased even more. "I saw the way he was looking at you." She put her money in the machine, got her soda, placed it upon her tray and walked away.

"You're so full of it today, Rik!" Yuna then put her money in the machine and got her soda, placing it upon her tray while walking away from it.

Just then, Rikku's sandel came unsnapped. Cursing, she sat her tray on the table closest to her and bent doen to refasten it. Yuna came walking along, not paying attention to what was in front of her while she took a drink of soda and before she knew it, she shreiked out, tripping over Rikku. Her tray went flying forward, landing all over a blonde girl that sat at the table closet to her. The girl squealed, standing up while picking noodles from her short blonde trestles. Laughter filled the lunch room.

"Yunie, what in the name of Spira. . ."Rikku trailed off while she and Yuna stumbled to their feet.

Yuna looked and seen what happened and apologized immediately to the girl who let out a growl while turning and and looking at Yuna. "I'm so sorry!"

"You ruined my hair!" The girl screeched like a lupine while standing up. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Yuna shook her head. "I am the mightly Lelanc! All quiver at the mere sound of my name!"

"I'm not quivering." Yuna stated boldly.

"Why you little- -" Leblanc began where she then picked up her plate of chocolate creme pie and hurled it at Yuna who ducked and the headed straight for Rikku who saw the oncoming event, but was too late to react for she was hit face first with the pie. The laughter only heightened as Rikku removed the pie, and wiped her eyes free of any that remained so she could see. And she instantly began to babble angrily in Al Bhed. Therefore, she picked up her bowl of peas and launched them at Leblanc who leaped to the side and the peas went all over Dona. Barthello began to pick the peas from her hair she she instantly smacked his hands away, tossed her soiled pony tail aside, and picked up a handful of cooked noodles, aimed for Rikku, but got Yuna instead.

_"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled out loudly and that's when food went flying from every direction possible._

Someone threw a cup of milk, which landed on Lenne's long dark mane. She squealed, shaking her hands in distress while the milk seeped into her hair, which totally angered Shuyin who stood up and looked around. Upon doing this, he saw a skinny, half dimwitted Al Bhed snickering and laughing, pointing at Lenne, however, he took off running once he saw Shuyin charging at him.

Gippal was walking midst the cafeteria, watching the food fly by. He stopped, placing his hands on his hips while looking around. He smiled his usual cocky smirk, proud that he hadn't got hit by food yet when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with a _half eaten apple_.

_"Bull's eye!" Rikku said to herself._

Standing off in the distance all calm, cool and collective next to the soda machine Tidus was watching all the excitement, however, didn't want any part of it when suddenly, Princepal Rin walked into the cafeteria and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the display of food everywhere but in everyones' stomach when suddenly he was hit directly in the face with some pie and that's when everyone and everything came to a dead halt. He removed his reading glassed, glaring at the first few he saw, which were none other than Yuna, Leblanc, and Rikku.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Leblanc and Yuna yelled in unison while pointing to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Here's a brand new chpt for everyone to read. I really appreciate all who are R&R. The story is just getting started and I promise things to get even more thrilling in future chpts. And Iposted a new video.Check it out if you want. The link's in my profile.Well, enough of my mouth. Enjoy the chpt!

* * *

**

"I can't believe the display of behavior you three ladies were displaying." Principal Rin said while cleaning pie from his glasses. Leblanc and Yuna exchanged glares. "Girls!" They both instantly looked back at him. "Now, Yuna, considering that you are new and trying to adjust, I will cut you some slack. However, as for Leblanc and Rikku, you're both suspended."

Leblanc gasped. "Wha- -"

Rikku gasped as well. "What? Why me! I didn't do anything! I am being punished for just fixing my shoe? This is an outrage! I know my rights! I demand justice!"

"This isn't law school, my dear." Rin corrected. "This is High School." Rikku just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way. Yuna placed her hand over her mouth, giggling at the _unjustified_ Al Bhed. "Yuna, you return to your final class." Yuna looked at him and nodded her head, leaving his office. "You two girls are dismissed for the rest of the day and are to be back here Monday."

"You're suspending us for just half a day?" Leblanc questioned "Not a week?" Rikku shoved her arm, nearly knocking her down.

"Would you prefer that I did?" Rin asked

"NO!" Rikku and Leblanc said in unison.

"Then it's settled." Rin said, concluding everything. "You are dismissed." With only a few glares exchanged, Rikku and Leblanc left the room and exited the school building.

Tidus sat in math class just yawning his head off and trying not to fall asleep while the teacher explained a very difficult math problem on the black board. He then looked out into the hall and just happened to see Yuna walk by and he shot straight up, looked at the teacher and raised his hand.

"What is it now, Tidus?" the teacher asked "This is the fourth time in the last 5 minutes that you have disturbed my lesson."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Tidus asked while lowering his hand back down to his side.

"Go ahead." the teacher said. "And PLEASE take ALL the time that you WANT."

Without a word said, Tidus sprinted out of the room, rushing to catch up with Yuna. He tried to sneak up on her as quickly as possible and she gasped when Tidus suddenly appeared in front of her. She stepped back a few steps, however, he took those same steps towards her.

"Where you going in such a rush?" Tidus asked.

"Back to class." Yuna answered.

"Really?" Tidus continued to questioned while backing Yuna up against the lockers. Yuna felt the cold steel upon her skin and cold chills ran up her spine. Tidus then placed a hand on each side of her, trapping her so she couldn't escape. "Do you _really_ want to go to class?"

"I- -" Yuna trailed off, watching Tidus who moved even closer to her. Their lips were now only inches apart. Tidus moistened his own, hinting to Yuna that he most certainly was willing to kiss her if she would allow him to do so. Yuna smiled, tilted her head just a fraction and closed her eyes, however, just as their lips parted and were about ready to meet, foot steps were heard approaching them. They gasped, pulling away.

"This way." Tidus said, taking her hand and guiding her down the hallway towards the restrooms where he ran in the boys and Yuna in the girls where they waited a few seconds. Principal Rin walked passed the restroom and on down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Tidus then popped his head out of the restroom as did Yuna. They looked at each other and just laughed, exiting the restrooms.

"I guess I better get to class before I get into anymore trouble." Yuna said.

"Sure." Tidus said throwing her a seductive look and sexy smile. "What's your next class?"

"What's yours?" Yuna questioned back.

Tidus chuckled amusingly. "Ladies first."

Yuna just smiled. "History."

"Good. I'll see you there." Tidus said and Yuna's eyes went wide. Tidus just gave her a wink and she smiled, turning and walking away. He watched her walk away for a few seconds and then let out a wolf whistle. "Shake it! Don't break it, baby!" Yuna turned, walking backwards while shaking her finger at him. She turned back around and headed on towards the classroom.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Yuna exited the room only to find Tidus waiting for her. She smiled while the handsome blitzer met her halfway.

"Shall I walk you to class?" Tidus asked

"Well, since we're both going that way, why not?" Yuna flirted. Tidus snaked his hand upon the small of her back and escorted her to class where they took their assigned seats, which Tidus kinda liked because she only sat a few seats up from him in the second row.

Class proceeded on at its usual pace. The teacher sat at her desk babbling about how Lord Zaon and his wife destroyed Sin over 1000 years ago. Yuna was very interested in hearing what the teacher had to say when she felt a piece of paper hit her arm. She grabbed the back of her arm, turned and looked down only to see a folded up piece of paper lying on the floor next to her desk. She picked it up, opened it and read it only to turn red in the face while her mouth dropped open. She looked straight at Tidus who was already looking at her, grinning at her while chewing on the end of his pen. She wadded the note up in her hands, throwing it at Tidus just as the teacher looked up and the paper bounced off his forehead.

"MISS YUNA!" the teacher addresses.

Yuna bit her bottom lip in fear as she turned and looked at the teacher. "Yes?"

"Would you kindly retrieve the note that you just passed to Mr. Tidus and address the front of the room please." Yuna got up, walked over and picked up the piece of paper, glaring at Tidus who threw her an innocent smile where she then approached the front of the room. "Now, read the note aloud and tell the entire class what it was that you wanted Tidus to know secretly." The entire class began to laugh while Yuna turned towards the teacher.

"But I didn't- -" Yuna began

"READ THE NOTE!" the teacher demanded.

With a sigh, Yuna straightened the piece of wadded up paper out, cleared her throat and began to read it aloud slowly. "Hey, baby! Are you as good as you look?" Yuna's face shot blood red while laughter broke out from the students.

The school bell rang and Yuna flew the door open angrily, stomping down the hallway as fast as she could so Tidus couldn't catch up with her, however, that was not gonna happen, for Tidus was already hot on her trail like a love struck puppy. She met up with Lenne and Shuyin along the way as well.

"Hey, Yuna." Lenne said. "Bad day?"

"Bad doesn't even cover it!" Yuna said "This has got to be the worst day of my life."

"What happened?" Shuyin questioned.

"YUNA, WAIT UP!" Tidus yelled from down the hall. "I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Ohh." Shuyin said. "That's why you had a bad day."

"Exactly." Yuna said.

Tidus at last caught up with Yuna, stepping in front of her. He walked backwards in front of her while she continued to walk forward. "Look, I am sorry!"

"Then why did you let me take the blame for something I didn't do?" Yuna asked

"I- -" Tidus began

"Just drop it!" Yuna said slightly angered, pushing by Tidus who stopped walking, turned and watched Yuna walk out the front door. "Damn it!"

Upon walking outside along with Lenne and Shuyin, Rikku soon greeted them and they all walked down the long stairway that lead up to the building. Shuyin sat on the side rail, gliding on down and Lenne just laughed at him, running on ahead to catch up with him.

"I can't believe I got in trouble for you today!" Rikku teased

"Serves you right for getting me in trouble when it was you that done it that one time when Uncle Cid caught your room in a mess." Yuna spatted back.

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks, placing her hands on her hips while Yuna walked on down the stairs. "Geez, girl! Who lit the fuse on your tampon?"

Yuna stopped and looked at her slightly annoyed cousin. "That blonde, flirty, no-respect-for-boundaries, blitzer!"

"Tidus?" Rikku asked.

"Whatever his name is!" Yuna said, while turning and heading on down the stairway followed by Rikku.

"What did he do?" Rikku asked.

"Where should I start?" Yuna asked.

"Well, I already know that he is like the biggest flirt here and I know for a fact that he likes to touch. . . a lot. . . but- -"

"Rikku, from the very second I met him this morning, he has winked, touched, fondled, whistled. . . gotten me in trouble. . . and even tried to kiss me."

Rikku just laughed. "Yunie, guys are like that."

"Spare me the excuses, Rikku." Yuna said "I just want to go home and pretend that today never happened."

"Actually, I thought today was pretty funny." Rikku said, biting her bottom lip. "Did you see the look on Leblanc's face when that soup flew all over her?" She and Yuna both laughed.

"That was priceless." Yuna said.

"Yeah." Rikku agreed.

_"But that doesn't even compare to the moment that my eyes met his." Yuna said to herself. "Why is it that I can't keep my eyes off of him whenever he is around?" _She then softly sighed.

Tidus stood on his front porch, hesitating to enter the front door. With a brave sigh and deep breath, he placed his hand upon the door knob, slowly turned it and entered.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" yelled his father's angered voice.

Tidus cringed at the sound of his voice and from the sound of it, his father was most certainly drunk. Tidus just shook his head and headed on up to his room with his father grumbling at him every step of the way. He at last entered his room, slamming the door behind him to silence his father's constant bickering.

Late that evening. . .

The sun was beginning to set and the entire sky looked like it was on fire. The stars were beginning to appear one by one. Tidus had climbed out of his window and onto the rooftop where he sat watching the sun set and the stars appear. He gazed out over the sea and just happened to magically see Yuna's eyes appear within the setting sun. A soft smile trailed upon his face. He then climbed back down into his room, closing the window behind him. All that he could hear was silence now, for his father had drank until he passed out, which was all he seemed to do since his mother passed away. He walked over, picked up the phone and dialed Shuyin's number. After three rings, the answering machine came on and he just hung up. After thinking for a few seconds, he picked the phone back up and dialed Rikku's number. He expected Rikku to answer, but got a bog surprise instead.

"Hello?" Brother said

A smile snaked across Tidus' face. "Ummm, yes, is this Joe's Barn Grill?"

"Who!" Brother asked. "What that?"

"Yeah, I would like extra onions on that burger, pickles to the left and no mustard, but put the Mayo on the right side of the pickles. I don't want them to blend. It takes the flavor away from the pickle."

"You got wrong number!" Brother then hung up. Tidus laughed, waited a few seconds and then dialed Rikku's number again. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hello, uhhhh, say is this Lupine's Speedy Pizza Delivery?" Tidus asked angrily. "I ordered three large cheese pizzas like five hours ago and it says 15 minutes or my food's free!"

"Wrong number!" Brother shouted, slamming the phone down. Tidus laughed loudly, waited a few seconds and dialed the same number again. "HELLO? WHAT YOU WANT?"

"Congratulations, sir! You have been chosen as our grand prize wiener in this years 1,000,000,000,000,000 gil grand prize giveaway. Just go to your local radio station to claim your prize! But you better hurry! You only have five minutes left before your time is up. Have a nice day!"

"WHOOOPPPEEEEE!" Bother squealed. He then dropped the phone and Tidus could hear him running out the door over it.

"Works every time." Tidus said, hanging up the phone and then leaving the house.

Rikku and Yuna sat in her room listening to some music when there was a knock at the door. Cid then entered, checking on the two of them to see if they were ok.

"You girls doing ok?" Cid asked

"Yup!" Rikku chirped while Yuna nodded her head with a smile. "Has Lenne called yet?"

"Not yet, girly." Cid said crossing his arms over his chest. "Someone called three times and the last time it rang, Brother ran out of here squealing like a girl."

"I think he is a girl at times with manly body parts, Pops." Rikku said grinning.

"Where you learning that stuff?" Cid asked

"School." Rikku said bluntly

"Well, at least you're learning something." Cid said. Rikku and Yuna looked at each other and just giggled, looking back at Cid. "Girls, I have to run to Djose. They're having trouble with that new machina bot they are trying to build. I'll probably be over there till morning."

"Yeah right, Pops!" Rikku teased. "We know that you're going over there to see your cutie. What's her name- -"

"Shut you trap, missy." Cid warned playfully. "Or that warning I gave you will turn into some major punishment." Rikku just grinned. "Well, I will see you girls tomorrow sometime. Take care! And no boys!"

"Pop!" Rikku shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Cid said "Sorry. Well, later!" He then left the room where seconds later, the phone rang again. This time, Rikku picked it up and answered it.

"Rikku here." Rikku said, her face lighting up. " About time you called! ". . . .. Good! Hurry up! Oh, and Lenne! Pop's is gone for the night! Yeah! Sure they can come!" Rikku rolled her eyes at Lenne's next question and Yuna's eyes popped open wide. "Okay, sure. Well, hurry and don't forget the popcorn!" She then hung up.

"Who is coming with her!" Yuna questioned.

"Meghaen and Calorous." Rikku said. "Why?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering." Rikku raised her eye brows, but just shrugged her thoughts away.

Lenne and the other girls eventually arrived and the slumber party was underway. They sat in Rikku's room with the lights out watching scary movies and pigging out on junk food. Rikku reach into the bowl for a handful of popcorn only to get the remaining kernels. She looked in the bowl and grumbled.

"Who's turn is it to get the popcorn?" Rikku asked

"Yuna's!" Calorous spoke up and said. "I got it last time."

"Alright, fine." Yuna whined, not wanting to get up off the bed. She grabbed the bowl, climbed over Rikku and headed downstairs.

Yuna entered the kitchen, grabbed the Jiffy Pop from the counter, turned the stove eye on and the popped the top off of the pack and placed it on the stove eye. The phone then rang and Yuna walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Are you alone?" came a voice from the other end._

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who is this?"

_"I think the question is "Where am I?" the voice taunted and Yuna raised her eyebrows. "I know where you are, what you are doing, and even what you're wearing."_

"Okay, then. Tell me."

_"You're in the kitchen making popcorn wearing your hair in pig tails, shorts, and a tank top."_

"Okay, then. Where are you?"

_"Right outside your front door!"_

Yuna walked into the living room. "I'm calling your bluff whoever this is!" She walked over and threw the door open and she gasped.

"You were suppose to _SCREAM_." Tidus said turning his phone off and putting it away. Yuna just crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a very unamusing glare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Here's a small update. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Don't forget to R&R. And I will have to next chpt ready and waiting. **

Angered by his cocky attitude, Yuna started to slam the door in his face, however, he blocked it and walked on in the house. He threw her a boyish grin and a wink while closing the door behind him.

"You're not glad to see me?" Tidus asked approaching Yuna.

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest. "After that note incident today, no I am not. Everyone thinks I am out to get in your pants now." She then turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the popcorn before it burned.

"And that's a bad thing?" Tidus asked following her.

"I am not that kind of girl, Tidus!" Yuna snapped while turning the stove eye off. She opened the top of the popcorn and poured it in the bowl that was sitting nearby. She then headed for the kitchen doorway, however, Tidus put his hands on both sides, not allowing her to pass and she threw him a dirty look. "Let me pass."

Tidus shook his head. "Not a chance!" Yuna narrowed her eyes at him and he just grinned. "Not until you _kiss_ me."

Yuna got very close to Tidus who leaned his head against hers. "Not a chance, stud."

"Why not?" Tidus asked.

"Because that first kiss is one of the sexiest things in this world." Yuna teased. "It's special and should happen on its own and not because it's there for the taking." Tidus was most certainly captivated by her words. Not one girl that he had been with expressed herself the way that Yuna had just did. She gave him a soft smile, caressed his cheek and walked by him.

"Yuna. . ." Tidus trailed off, turning at looking at Yuna who looked at him. "I apologize for what happened this evening. I was just trying to make you laugh, not embarrass you."

Yuna nodded her head, accepting his apology. "Wanna come upstairs with me?"

A wide grin spread across Tidus' face, for he thought that he was about to score for sure this time. "You don't have to ask me twice."

They headed upstairs into Rikku's room and did Tidus get the surprise of his life. His eyes went wide when he saw Rikku, Lenne and the other two girls, however, decided that this was a lot better.

"Look who followed me home like a puppy." Yuna said

"Puppy?" Tidus questioned. The room immediately lit up with excitement, which only made him smile in delight.

"Shuyin with you?" Lenne questioned.

"Sorry, Lenne." Tidus said.

"Call him." Rikku said.

"Tell him to bring a few friends, too." Cal said.

"CAL!" Rikku shouted

"Wow! This is like super cool!" Meg said. "Two of the hottest guys in school are gonna be here."

Lenne's eyes shot straight at Meg, narrowing in anger. "You had best back off of Shuyin. He's mine."

Meg merely shrugged her shoulders. "Tidus is still available."

Yuna bit her bottom lip to keep from showing her other side. "How about we all get back to the movie!" Rikku took note of her cousin's tone of voice, however, didn't say anything.

"I'll go call Shuyin right fast." Lenne said bouncing off the bed and heading downstairs.

Everyone turned their attention back to the movie. Rikku took the bowl of popcorn from Yuna who lowered herself down on the bed, resting herself upon her elbow and he head in her hand. Tidus gave a crooked grin, sitting down on the bed only to stretch out and lay behind her. Yuna paid him no attention at the moment. Tidus looked around at everyone, making sure no one was paying them any attention, and once taking note that all eyes were on the TV and instead on him for a change, he only sneaked a smile upon his own face. He then eased his hand forward, secretly gliding it atop the bed and over towards Yuna's back where he took his finger, eased her shirt back just a bit and snaked his hand up inside, feeling the softness of her skin. Yuna's eyes shot open wide once she realized what was going on and she immediately turned over only to come face to face with Tidus, their lips only inches apart.

"Ticklish?" Tidus said barely above a whisper. Yuna playfully narrowed her eyes at him, nodding her head a bit. In a way it did tickle, but yet on the other hand, deep inside she wanted him to touch her and wanted him to keep going, however, circumstances being what they are where they had just met, that would be a while before that would happen if things were to come to that for them, which she hoped. Tidus slowly edged his hand away and Yuna turned her attention back to the movie.

Lenne then crept back into the room, stepping over Meg and taking her place next to Rikku who was laying on her back and hanging halfway off the foot of the bed watching the movie from an upside down position.

"You know this movie is three times more interesting when you watch it upside down." Rikku said anonymously. Lenne just looked at her, rolled her eyes and shook her head, focusing her eyes back upon the TV. "So, is Shuyin coming?"

"He'll be here in a little while." Lenne replied.

Rikku huffed. "This movie is boring!" She then hopped up and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Lenne hollered.

"To get a different movie!" Rikku hollered back from downstairs.

Lenne gave an aggravated sigh. "Rikku! Just leave it alone! This one is fine!"

"No can do!" Rikku hollered back again.

Lenne grumbled. "She has changed the movie three times already."

"It's her slumber party." Cal spatted. "Let her do what she wants."

"Do you have chocobo feathers for brains, Cal?" Lenne nearly snapped. "If Rikku had her way, this would have been a make out party."

"I wouldn't have minded that myself." Tidus teased.

"We know, Tidus." Lenne teased, turning at looking at him "You're like the sex king here or something." Tidus only chuckled. Lenne then looked at Yuna who giggled as well.

Suddenly, Rikku bounced back into the room with an armful of movies. She staggered over, nearly tripping over her own two feet. Tidus sat up on the bed as well as Yuna just in case she were to drop those movies everywhere, however, as Rikku neared Tidus, her backside clearly angled in his direction. He grinned only to reach over and pinch her right on her right cheek. Rikku squealed, jumping backwards only to drop the movies right onto Lenne.

"CDUB ED!" Rikku shouted, rubbing her backside and glaring at Tidus who only snickered.

"RIKKU!" Lenne yelled while standing up and kicking the movies from her path. Rikku just looked at her and giggled. Her look of anger melted once she saw a certain someone walk through the bedroom door and she ran to him, greeting him with a kiss.

"Now that was worth coming for." Shuyin bragged.

"How's you get here so fast?" Lenne asked.

"I was at Gippal's when you called my cell phone." Shuyin said.

"He come, too?" Lenne asked.

"You better believe it." came a cocky voice. Gippal then entered the room.

"UR, SO OAJUH! FRYD YNA TUEHK RANA! HU UHA EHJEDAT OUI! FRO TUH'D OUI LMESP PYLG EHDU DRA NYD RUMA OUI LMESPAT UID UV EHCDAYT UV NIEHEHK SO CMISPAN BYNDO!" Rikku spatted at Gippal.

"Chill, Cid's Girl." Gippal said, which only mad her even more madder than what she already was. "Now that I am here things will only get heated up. The room's already streaming."

"The only steam that's heating up this room is the steam that's about to blow out of Rikku's ears." Lenne giggled.

Yuna turned to Tidus. "Why does Rikku get so angry when Gippal is around?"

"They were dating once. Someone rumored that he has cheated on her and they broke up." Tidus said.

"Did he?" Yuna asked.

"I don't believe it. Not for a second." Tidus said.

"Let's liven this party up a bit!" Gippal shouted

"Fru teac yht mavd oui eh lrynka uv so cmispan byndo!" Rikku spatted at him still yet only he was paying her no attention, which she hated even more.

"Who's up for a little _Truth or Dare_?" Shuyin asked while looking around at everyone who all agreed. "Great! Let's get started then!"

Ten minutes later. . .

The game was going on strong and some of the dares were right down challenging and the truths were embarrassing to answer, however, the game was just beginning.

Gippal patting his fist against his chest a few times only to burp his name really loud. Tidus and Shuyin laughed while a few girls made grossed out moans.

"Man, that was lame, Gippal!" Cal said.

"Not to mention like really gross, but then again he is a gross person to begin with." Rikku said.

"Alright, Gippal." Shuyin began. "It's your turn to choose someone and make it good."

Gippal looked around and once he chose his victim, he just grinned. "Okay, all the ladies in the house, I dare you to close your eyes because some lucky lady is about to be kissed by the all mighty Gippal."

"Oui ajah tyna bid ouin mebc uh seha, E femm neb dras uvv uv ouin vyla yht caym dras uh ouin ycc. Drah oui lyh fymg ynuiht ymm oui fyhd du yht gecc ouin ufh ycc!" Rikku warned.

"Don't even think about kissing my girl." Shuyin warned.

"Well, that gives me three to choose from." Gippal said, looking straight at Yuna with a smile. Meg and Cal had already closed their eyes, however, Yuna refused to do so.

"Kiss me and I'll smack your face!" Yuna murmured, however, her eyes spoke it loud and clear to Gippal for her. Therefore, he walked over, pressed his lips to Meg's and gave her a simple kiss. She just looked at Gippal and giggled.

Meg looked around and her eyes stopped on Shuyin. "Shuyin, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shuyin said.

"I dare you to unzip your pants, unbutton your shirt and leave it like that the entire time we are playing this game." Meg dared.

Shuyin unbuttoned his shirt and undone his pants causing Lenne to stare. "Later, baby." Lenne blushed, turning away with a smile. he then looked around and chose his victim with a grin. "Yuna." "Yuna's eyes went wide. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Yuna said nervously, not willing to take a dare.

"Good." Shuyin said with a chuckle. "If you had to choose any guy in this room, who would make out with?" Several laugh as Yuna's face turned a dark crimson.

"Maybe I should have went with a dare." Yuna laughed, trying to avoid answering the question.

"You can pass by and do a dare, but my dare is far worse that the truth." Shuyin said playfully. Yuna looked straight at Tidus, her face brightening in red only to look back at Shuyin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this is so short. I am just lacking in inspiration with this story right now, but the next chpt with be longer I promise. I hope everyone enjoy's the chpt. I really didn't like it, but I don't know. I let my readers decide.**

Yuna was baffled at the task that had been bestowed upon her. She could risk total embarrassment and admit to who she wanted to sleep with out of everyone there or she could take an even greater risk and take on the challenge of something totally more daring. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, taking a few short breathes while looking around at everyone in the room.

"Ummm. . ." Yuna trailed off with a curl of her hair around her finger.

"Well, Yuna?" Shuyin teased. "You've got three choices in the room here. There's me, Gippal, _or Tidus_. Choose between the three or you can pass it to someone else and take the dare, which is more challenging than the truth."

So many thoughts were running through her mind at once that she felt like her whole world was spinning out of control. A expressed a nervous sigh. "I'll stick with the truth."

"Good. Then tell us who you would choose." Shuyin continued to tease.

The room fell silent and Yuna felt like all eyes were are here and she was the center of attention, which she was at that very moment. She didn't know what to do, and with a quick glance at Tidus, she then turned away. "Tidus."

Within a split second her cheeks turned a dark crimson. Tidus raised his eyebrows that followed with an amused chuckle and small giggled fell upon the group. Yuna was totally humiliated. Therefore, she scrambled from the room as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted.

"Yuna!" Lenne called out to her. She then looked straight at Shuyin. "Nice going, Shu. You embarrassed the poor thing- -"

"This is truth or dare, Lenne." Shuyin spatted at her. "ANYTHING goes. You gotta loosen up and have fun."

"But she's new here, Shuyin." Lenne reminded him. "Everything is still fresh to her and she yet to settle down and find her place." Shuyin just took a deep breath. Tidus got up off the bed and all eyes were on him.

"Where are you going?" Shuyin asked.

"Make sure she's ok." Tidus said and then left the room.

Yuna stood out on the balcony looking out at the horizon. She wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes, sniffled and then lowered her head, however, silenced her crying once she hear footsteps approaching her.

"Go away!" Yuna demanded softly with a breaking voice.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Tidus said while he slowly approached her.

"Well, I'm not alright." Yuna admitted. "Do you even know how embarrassing that was?"

Tidus softly chuckled, placing his hands on the sides of her arms and rubbing them."Actually, I found it quite flattering."

Yuna just scoffed. "You would!"

He then wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her shoulder. "What's so bad about admitting how you feel?"

Yuna gave an amused gasp. "Excuse me?" Tidus chuckled. "I'm sorry, but we are not having this conversation. You don't know me and I don't know you- -"

"Shhh." Tidus whispered in her ear. "Just let the magic of this moment carry you away with me." He placed a timid kiss to her cheek, lacing his fingers with hers. "_Let the magic go, let the feelings flow." _He sang a bit off tune into her hear. Yuna giggled as she listened to him. _"Come fly with me high above the sea."_

Yuna was certainly caught up in the moment. She could feel her heart racing and her body tremble from excitement. She slowly turned and faced Tidus who snaked his arms around her waist. She slowly placed her hands upon his chest, looking deep into his ocean blue eyes only to see the look of seduction within them. Tidus leaned in, caressing her lips with his own. Yuna placed her hand to his cheek and just as their lips were about to part and join together. . .

"YUNIE!" shrieked Rikku, her footsteps getting louder and louder by the second. Tidus and Yuna gasped, pulling apart just as Rikku ran out onto the balcony. "Are you okay?" Yuna nodded her head. "Are you still going to play?"

Yuna gave her a smile and then a nod. "Yeah. If it's truth or dare they want, then truth or dare they shall get."

"Yunie?" Rikku asked in a slightly nervous tone. "What are you up to?" Yuna only placed her hand over her mouth and giggled as she walked by Rikku. "Wait! Yunie!" She ran after Yuna along with Tidus.

Moments later. . .

Tidus, Yuna and Rikku entered the room and sat down where they were previously sitting. Everyone waited for a response from Yuna about whether or not she was gonna continue laying with them.

"So, I guess it's my turn to pick." Yuna said while she looked around the room at everyone and her eyes landed straight onto the chosen one. "Lenne!" Lenne's eyes went wide. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh. . .dare." Lenne said in a not so sure tone of voice.

"I dare you to. . . take off your bra, run it under cold water and then put it in the freezer. Once it's frozen you have to wear it for the rest of the night."

Lenne's mouth dropped open as the room filled with laughter. "That's cold, Yuna."

"I think it's hot." Lenne murmured to Tidus who burst into laughter.

Lenne stood up, fumbled around under her shirt a bit and managed to take off her bra without taking her shirt off, which kinda disappointed the guys. She then went to the bathroom, ran freezing cold water over it and then ran downstairs where she stuck it in the freezer and then ran back upstairs and took her seat next to Shuyin. She then looked at Tidus and smiled. "Tidus, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." Tidus said bravely.

Lenne gave him a sneaky grin. "I dare you to. . . go into the room next door and close your eyes. You cannot peak. If you do, then you must do two dares." Tidus nodded his head. "You must wait there until one of the girls, myself included, enters the room. They will also have their eyes closed. You two must strip each other and put each others clothes on for the rest of the game."

"This should be interesting." Tidus said as he got and left the room.

Lenne then looked around and grinned once she chose her victim. _"Yuna."_

Yuna looked straight at Lenne with wide eyes. "What! No!"

"Consider it payback for that cold sensation I am going to get later." Lenne said playfully.

"This isn't over, Lenne!" Yuna said playfully. "I'll get even before this game is over with." She then left the room, however, two certain girls were highly jealous that they were not chosen.

Yuna entered the room where Tidus was waiting, both had their eyes closed. Tidus has no idea who was there, which only heightened his anticipation. He heard footsteps behind him. Therefore, he turned around. They fumbled around a bit before actually finding each other. Their hands slowly came in contact with each other and Tidus pulled her closely to him, gliding his hands up her arms and then back down again. Yuna snakes her hands near his waist, searching for the bottom of his shirt where she then helped him take it off. Tidus stepped closer, easing his hands around her waist and feeling the bottom of her shirt where he then slid it off of her. They fumbled around and put each other's shirt on. Tidus' shirt nearly swallowed Yuna where Tidus could barely get her shirt over his shoulders. They fumbled again, helping each other off with their pants where they tried to get them on and keep them on, however, that was not the case.

After changing into each other's clothes, Tidus and Yuna were escorted back to the room by Lenne and Rikku and once they were told to open their eyes they gazed upon each other and could only laugh, for Yuna could barely keep his clothes on her and Tidus and a whole other matter for her clothes was barely covering him. The room was filled with laughter. They soon took their original seats on the floor and it was back to the game.

Tidus looked around and grinned once his eyes fell upon a certain someone. "Rikku." Rikku just grinned. "Truth of dare?"

"Give me your best." Rikku said.

"Okay." Tidus said with a smirk. He then got into the candy dish next to the bedside and opened it. "See this piece of candy?" Rikku nodded her head and he then put it in his mouth. "I dare you to come and get it."

"With pleasure." Rikku said as she got up, walked over and sat down beside him. She cupped his face within her hands and kissed him deeply. Tidus placed his hand upon her shoulder and was tempted to embrace her.

Brother swung the door open, babbling about the fact that Tidus has yet again tricked him into running all over Zanarkand like a buffoon. He walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator where he then opened the freezer door and to his surprise was greeted by a frozen bra to his face.

Rikku slowly pulled away from Tidus with a flirty smile on her face. "Cherry. My fav." Laughter filled the group, however, there one was who was not laughing and we all know who that was for sure. Yuna bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes as she looked away.

Suddenly, footsteps are heard and all eyes shot straight at the doorway where they saw Brother holding out Lenne's frozen bra. Lenne screamed. Cal and Meg burst into laughter. Shuyin got up and dashed at Brother who dropped the bra and ran away. Tidus shook his head in amusement. Rikku and Yuna, on the other hand, didn't know what to think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, again I apologize for the short chpts, but I am finding it hard to update. Things are getting pretty hectic in my personal life. So, I figured it was a little or nothing and I will not go weeks at a time without posting a little something. I refuse to let that happen again. Well, enjoy the chpt. Don't forget to R&R and I will have another chpt up ASAP.

* * *

**

The weekend had come and gone. Yuna was certainly walking around with a chip on her shoulder after the slumber party and we all know why. She has barely spoken to poor Rikku who in fact was the innocent one. It was Tidus' dare after all. If she should be mad at anyone, it should be him, however, she more than likely was right now. Wonder what will happen when she comes face to face with him at school?

Morning, 6:30 a.m.

Dark storm clouds rushed over all of Zanarkand, for the storm was preparing to depart. A few soft rumbles of thunder was all that remained of it. The city reflected off of a large puddle below the fading street lights, which was instantly splattered by Rikku who was running to catch up with her cousin who was like miles ahead of her.

"Yunie!" Rikku called out through short pants. "Yunie, wait up!"

Yuna heard her cousin calling out to her though she kept right on walking and pretended not to hear her calls. In a way, Yuna was being mean to Rikku, but at the moment she really didn't care because she was more than furious with her still. Rikku was certainly clueless to this anger as well who had noticed Yuna's bizarre behavior towards her, but didn't think much about it. She stopped walking once she reached the walking zone and waited for the little hand to turn from red to green and that's when Rikku managed to catch up with her. She then began to toss her long sunshine trestles about. Yuna tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for the sign to turn green and as soon as it did, she darted across the road. Rikku ran her fingers through her hair a few times before she noticed that Yuna was gone yet again. She looked and seen her almost to the other side of the street.

Rikku's eyes widened and she dashed across the road. "Hey, wait!"

Yuna gritted her teeth in annoyance as the bubbly Al Bhed sprinted up beside her. She took a deep, irritated breath and just decided to ignore Rikku who had began to babble away about how too short her black silk skirt was that showed off almost every curve in her hips, thighs and backside.

"I can't believe I wore this." Rikku continued to fuss. "It's too short and too tight."

"I'm sure Tidus will like it." Yuna murmured sarcastically.

"Huh?" Rikku asked and Yuna only shook her head. "I hate rainy days. So gloomy." She looked up overhead at the passing clouds and then to Yuna and nudged her shoulder. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I've nothing to say." Yuna said in a kinda snobbish manner.

"Geez, what to you got, pms?" Rikku asked trying to be cute.

Yuna stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing Rikku by her arm. They then faced each other. "You did, Rikku!" Rikku's swirly green eyes widened as she batted them innocently and pointed to herself. "Yes, you!"

"Why are you mad at me?" Rikku asked in a bewildered state of mind. "What did I do?"

"The slumber party, the kiss, Tidus." Yuna said. "Ring a bell?" Just then, a car rushed by and splattered a mud puddle, Yuna squealed and Rikku jumped out of the way. The car then stopped and the person who was driving rolled the window down. "Ugh!" Yuna squeaked as she brushed the muddy water from her outfit. She then glared at the person in the car.

Lenne gasped. "Yuna, I am so sorry. I didn't see you." Yuna just smirked while she wiped off any stray dirt from the muddy water.

"It's okay, Lenne." Yuna said while trying not to snap at her. "I've got extra clothes in my gym locker. I can change then."

"Hop in!" Lenne said with a smile. "I'll give you two a ride."

Yuna just sighed. Waking up in bad mood, almost getting into an argument with her cousin and then being splattered by a mud puddle. She just knew that she was in for a long, irritating day. With a roll of her eyes, she walked over, got in the car and they then headed for school.

Upon arriving, they all headed to their lockers and gathered their things where they now stood in front of Yuna's locker who was searching for her history book. Rikku and Lenne giggled in unison where they were soon approached by Shuyin and Gippal.

"Hey, baby doll." Shuyin said pulling Lenne into one sizzling kiss.

Lenne looked at him and smiled. "Walk me to class?"

"I'd walk you to the stars and back." Shuyin flirted while he put his arm around her.

"We'll see you guys later." Lenne said as she then took laced her fingers with Shuyin's and they walked away.

Rikku unzipped her little hand purse and began searching for her compact when she suddenly squealed out, grabbed her backside and jumped around onto to see Gippal give her a cocky grin. Without warning, Rikku took her purse and swatted Gippal across the face with it.

"Creep!" Rikku shouted.

"I didn't do it!" Gippal said rather convincing.

"Yeah!" Rikku shouted angrily. "And chocobos are gonna fly out of my ears!"

Suddenly Principal Rin walked up to Rikku and Gippal. "Starting early today, aren't we?" Rikku and Gippal cringed at the tone of his voice. "Why don't we step into my office and settle this?" Rikku rolled her eyes and grumbled as Rin escorted her and Gippal to his office.

Yuna just shook her head as she closed her locker, turned and crashed right into someone, which sent her straight to the floor where she landed on her backside. "Ow!" Yuna rubbed her backside only to look at the person who she bumped into as he kneeled down in front of her. "Tidus!"

"Sorry about that." Tidus said while he gathered her things for her and helped her to her feet and smiled at her. And that smile was all it took for Yuna to go weak in the knees and she certainly forgot that she was angry at him. She just stared at him like she didn't know what to say, which she didn't at the moment. "You okay?"

Yuna snapped out of her daze and narrowed her eyes a bit. "I'm fine." She jerked her things form his grasp and shoved her way by him. Tidus narrowed his eyes in bewilderment, for he couldn't understand why Yuna has snubbed him off. That is the first time a girl had ever reacted that way towards him and he sure didn't like the feeling that came along with the actions.

"Hey!" Tidus said as he walked up to Yuna and stepped in front of her to stop her from walking away. "What the hell was that all about?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should know. So don't pretend that you don't!" Yuna snapped. "You led me on only to turn right around and kiss my very own cousin, you jerk!" She then stormed off towards her first period class.

Tidus just closed his eyes and sighed for he certainly felt like the ass he was. He recalled the moment on the balcony that he and Yuna shared where he held her in his arms and came close to tasting her sweet lips only to lay them upon Rikku's lips moments later. He smiled at the thought of kissing Rikku, which was certainly an experience unlike any other to him because one thing he knew for sure about was that she knew how to kiss and kiss good. He couldn't help but to think that if Rikku was good, Yuna certainly had her own characteristics, which he indeed had to uncover. He nodded to himself while still in deep thought and then headed for class.

Moments later. . .

Tidus, Shuyin and the rest of the gang were already in the sphere pool ready for their next lesson. Yuna and Rikku, however, were still in the locker room. Yuna was fighting to get those short shorts on where Rikku kept "popping out of her top" so to speak.

"That's the last time I let Pop's do the laundry." Rikku spatted.

"I look like I got fat rolls!" Yuna whined as she examined her backside, which was indeed baring quite a bit. "I could kill uncle Cid for doing this."

"Note to self; never let a man do laundry." Rikku said as she laced up her boots and headed out of the locker followed by Yuna. Upon nearing the sphere pool, numerous wolf whistles were let out, which Rikku ate up, however, it only made Yuna quite uncomfortable. Rikku bounced a bit and then ran towards the sphere pool. "Cannon ball!" she yelled as she reached the edge, jumped and curled up into a ball only to pierce the surface of the water with a huge splash, however, a single piece of clothing slowly surfaced the water just before Rikku did. She let out a squeal once she realized what had happened. Laughter filled the group as she grabbed her shirt and put it back on before anybody could get a look at the goods.

If Yuna were in a better mood, she would have found it to be quite amusing at her cousin's expense, however, due to her mad mood, nothing was entertaining to her right now. She just huffed and began to slowly ease herself down into the cool water. She gasped at how cold it was upon her warm skin. She shivered a bit, but at last adjusted to the water. She suddenly felt ripples gently splash up against her as she turned and came face to face with the blonde she secretly desired to be with. "What do you want?"

"I think you know." Tidus said trying to be cute, but Yuna didn't find it amusing. She turned the other way, giving him the cold shoulder. "Don't forget we have practice after school." Yuna eyes widened once she remembered that she in fact did have to meet up with him after school in order to learn how to hold her breath for a long period of time. This was necessary if she was to learn how to play blitzball. She groaned and just shook her head.

"Alright, alright!" the couch said as he approached everyone in the sphere pool. They all neared the front as Rikku tried to keep everything inside her shirt. "We practiced on how to hold your breath for an extended period of time. Now, today we will learn how to kick a blitzball." He then looked straight at Shuyin and Tidus. "If my two star players would do me the honors with a demonstration." He then tossed Tidus the blitzball he had in his hand who immediately jumped from the water, done a back flip only to kick the ball, which darted forth swiftly only to circle back. Shuyin then jumped up, spun around three times only to flip forward and kick the ball with great force, which went darted towards the coach. "AHH!" He put his hands up to defend himself from the ball when suddenly "SPLAT!" The blitzball hit him so hard that it knocked him clean to the ground where he laid unconscious.

"Uhhh. . . coach?" Tidus called out.

A few hours later. . .

The school bell rang and the hall was full of kids heading for their third period class. Yuna adjusted her book bag upon her shoulder as she headed for science class. This was the class Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Gippal, Lenne and Shuyin had together. Yuna found this class to be fun because science had always been one of her favorite subjects next to history. She entered the room and took her seat at the back of the room next to the window. She placed her books her the table in front of her when she suddenly felt as though someone was staring at her. She turned and came face to face with Gippal.

"Get lost." Yuna said coldly while she turned away.

"I sense some tension between you and a certain bubbly blonde." Gippal said.

"What of it?" Yuna asked, her attitude not any warmer.

Gippal grinned. "I've got a plan." Yuna just looked at him.

"Good afternoon, students." the teacher said as she walked into the room and everyone took their seats. "Today's the day we are traveling to the Moonflow to study the mysterious pyerfly." She turned towards the blackboard and began to draw a pyerfly.

"This should be interesting." Tidus whispered to Gippal.

"And it's about to get even more interesting." the teacher said as she laid the chalk aside and faced the classroom. "Why don't you inform us on exactly what the characteristics of a pyerfly are? Tell us of it's origin."

"Uhhh." Tidus said while he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see- -"

Yuna then decided to interrupt and raised her hand. Upon seeing this, the teacher nodded her head. Yuna then lowered her hand and began. "Pyerflies have no known origin. They exist, but yet they do not. Pyerflies interact with our thoughts thus creating them as illusions. Studies have shown they have a relationship to aeons, fiends, and even sin, however, there are no facts stating how they are related in any shape or form."

"Thank you." the teacher said with a smile. Yuna smirked with pride, glanced at Tidus then back at the teacher who looked at Tidus. "Well, since you need this class to be able to play blitzball, Tidus- -" Tidus cringed at the thought of being kicked off the team. "You and Yuna shall team up while we do our studies on the pyerfly." Yuna's eyes went wide and Tidus just grinned. The teacher then turned back to the blackboard while she continued to talk about pyerflies.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled in a hushed voice. "My place after school. Be there with your brainy mind, sexy body, and don't forget your books." Yuna narrowed her eyes only to throw her pencil at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support of this story. You guys are the best. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chpt. I worked extra hard to not make this chpt so short. Hope I did ok. Enjoy!.**

Everyone had arrived at the Moonflow where the teacher stood in front of the lake explaining about the pyerflies that flew up from the moon lilies. Several found this to be fascinating where some found it to be not so interesting and quite dull. Tidus was certainly one that found this experience to be rather dull and wasn't paying any attention, for his attention was on a certain brunette that stood only a few feet away from him. He continued to stare until he felt a tap upon his shoulder. He looked back only to see Rikku.

"Hey." Tidus said with a smile.

"Yunie's furious with the both of us." Rikku said flatly. "I don't like seeing her this way."

"I know." Tidus said. "She's mad because of the slumber party. I didn't kiss you to make her mad, make her jealous, or to hurt her in any way. We were playing truth or dare and just having fun."

"Or so we thought." Rikku added. "But I do have to admit that kiss was pretty damn hot." She smiled. "You're a good kisser."

Tidus just gave her a crooked grin. "Yeah, it was." He then sighed "Well, what should we do about Yuna, apologize to her?"

"Why? We did nothing wrong." Rikku said.

"Well, apparently Yuna thinks differently." Tidus said.

"That's. . . because she likes you." Rikku admitted and Tidus' eyes went wide. "Don't say I told you or Yunie will kill me for sure." Tidus just smiled. "She says she DOESN'T, but it's too obvious that she DOES." A sneaky expression crossed Tidus' face and Rikku narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to study his features. "Ti, what are you thinking?"

"I think I can use that to my advantage." Tidus said with a wink of his eye.

"Tidus!" Rikku yelled in a hushed voice and Tidus just laughed.

"So she really does like me, eh?" Tidus asked with boastfulness written all over his face.

Yuna just happened to catch a glimpse of Tidus and Rikku together in the corner of her eye and looked their way as Rikku nodded her head in response to Tidus' question. She wondered through jealous, narrowed eyes about what it was that Rikku was nodding her head to. Gippal more than certainly seized the opportunity to add fuel to the fire so to speak.

"Wonder why she nodded her head." Gippal began as he walked up beside Yuna. She took a glance at him only to glare back at Rikku and Tidus, balling her fists up. "Think maybe he asked her out and she agreed?" Yuna's bottom lip began to curve up and that could only mean one thing- - _she was angry_. "Come on. It's now or never." Yuna looked at him with angry eyes. "Let's stick to our plan." Yuna nodded her head, calmed herself and headed to where Rikku and Tidus were along with Gippal.

Gippal walked between Tidus and Rikku, giving her a playful nudge upon her shoulder and Rikku flew all mad at him. Tidus chuckled as he took a few steps back. Yuna innocently pretended to be walking by, which allowed Tidus to back straight into her. With a small gasp he quickly turned and was met by a pair of mismatched eyes that completely captivated his heart. He still couldn't quite figure it out what is was about those eyes that had him so spellbound. Was it the fact that she had the only pair of eyes in Spira that were two toned or was it the mysteriousness they held within? He found the answer to his question to still yet be a mystery as he gazed into the eyes that he could not take his own off of.

Yuna herself was taken away by the mere hint of a smile that was upon his face. She felt her knees go week and instantly attracted to the handsome blonde that stood before her. And she also forgot that little scheme Gippal had put her up to doing to get even with Rikku.

"Hi." Tidus said as he brushed his fingers through his hair in a flirty manner. Yuna bit her bottom lip only to giggle a little bit. "Are you still mad at me?" Yuna didn't respond to his question. She only walked forward, sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest and gazed out at the moon lilies. The pyerflies were breath taking in their own special way.

_Rikku's face was beat red now and was she every swearing at Gippal in Al Bhed, however, he kept taunting and teasing her about her hair, which is something that didn't go over well with Rikku. _

"It's beautiful." Yuna said as she tried to change the subject. Tidus stepped up beside her, glanced out at the moon lilies only to gaze upon her.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Tidus flirted through seductive, charming eyes.

Yuna looked at Tidus only to blush. She turned to him, placing her hand to her cheek as she giggled and began to back away from him. He gave her a seductive smile and a wink as she stopped dead in her tracks. It was about that time that Gippal gave Rikku a playful shove who went staggering backwards, bumped straight into Yuna and with two loud squeals, hey both with head first into the lake of the Moonflow.

"Yuna, Rikku!" Tidus shouted while he jumped into the water after them.

Gippal snaked his way over to where all the excitement was. "Uh-oh. Guess that didn't go quite as planned." He then darted off before Rikku and Yuna could make it to shore and kick his butt for sure.

Both Yuna and Rikku broke the surface of the water at the same time, coughing, gasping for air and spitting water out of their mouths. Rikku slung her long, sunshine trestles from the front of her face as she tried to stay afloat. Yuna coughed a bit, brushing her hair back out of her face as she removed stray strands from the corner's of her mouth.

The entire class ran over to where all the commotion was going on along with the teacher. Shuyin immediately jumped into action and helped the girls up onto shore. Tidus placed his hands on the lower part of Rikku's hips to help steady her balance as Shuyin grabbed her by her hands and pulled her up onto shore. Yuna was an entirely different matter though, for she did not have good balance about her like Rikku does. She placed her foot upon the ledge, grabbed onto Shuyin's hand and as Tidus was about to get a feel of the goods, Yuna lost her grip and then her footing, fell straight back into Tidus and they both fell into the water yet again. Laughter broke from the crowd of students. Tidus and Yuna soon surfaced, both slightly dumbfounded at what had just happened. They looked at each other, looked at Shuyin who burst into laughter himself, then back at each other.

Moments later. . .

Everyone was out of the water and onto dry land. Rikku was running around looking for Gippal who was most certainly hiding up in one of the trees nearby until things settled down. Yuna stood nearby with a blanket around her shivering from the cold chills that were running up and down her spine. Tidus rubbed her forearms a bit as he tried to help warm her up.

"Better?" Tidus asked.

"A little." Yuna said, however, then sighed as she looked at the ground. "Tidus, I'm sorry. This was all my fault." Tidus gave her a bewildered look. "Gippal came up with this stupid plan- -"

""What plan?" Tidus asked.

"I got mad at you and Rikku for kissing each other." Yuna finally admitted. "Stupid of me, I know, but I couldn't help it." Tidus only chuckled and Yuna narrowed her eyes. "What's funny?"

"Why don't you start by telling me _why_ you were jealous?" Tidus cocked with a grin.

Yuna began to stutter. "B-because. . . I-I-I. . . ohhh-huh-uhhhh. . ." She then giggled as she twirled her wet hair around her finger.

"Is it because you _like_ me?" Tidus asked and Yuna's mouth dropped open about as far as it would go. "You see, I know all about it. So there's no use in denying it."

"_RIKKU!"_ Yuna shouted. She threw the blanket onto the ground and went in search of her mischievously, loose tongued cousin.

Later that day. . .

Everyone soon returned back to school where the events of earlier were declared a simple accident. No one confessed that it was a plot for sweet revenge to avoid anyone getting into trouble. Rikku was already plotting revenge against Gippal as we speak, Yuna was plotting revenge on Rikku for telling Tidus her big secret, where Tidus was plotting his own schemes for Yuna this evening, for he had to give her tips about playing blitzball and then they she had to give him lessons about science. So that gave him two golden opportunities to try and get to know her a little better if you know what I mean.

No sooner had they got back the school bell rang, for it was the end of the day. Lenne and Shuyin wasted no time in getting out of there as quickly as possible, for they had plans of their own. Rikku stood by the lockers and once everyone was out of sight, she stepped in front of Gippal's locker, opened it and squeezed her tiny body inside, closing the door behind her. Yuna walked by unaware of her cousin inside Gippal's locker as she headed towards the gym. Rikku glanced out through the tiny openings only to see Tidus trotting down the hall, running a comb through his hair and Rikku just rolled her eyes in amusement. About that same time, Dona came walking by with Barthello, stopped right in front of the locker and leaned back on it a bit.

"You're still coming over, aren't you?" Dona asked in her usual, snappy tone of voice.

"Certainly." Barthello said as he took Dona in his arms and laid a big one on her and they smacked lips quite loudly.

_"Gross!"_ Rikku whined as she placed her hands over her ears and tried to muffle out the tormenting sounds.

Yuna had changed into her blitz uniform and was fixing her shorts in the back as she approached the sphere pool only to find Tidus waiting for her. She walked over, lowered herself into a sitting position at the edge of the sphere pool and allowed her legs to dangle in the water for a bit. Tidus seized the opportunity and swam over to her. Yuna slide off of the edge, allowing Tidus to wrap his arms around her waist and ease her into the cool water.

"It's cold." Yuna said while she broke out in cold chills.

"You'll get used to it." Tidus said as he broke his hold on Yuna and allowed her to move freely in the water. "Ready for your first lesson?" Yuna nodded her head. "First thing you got to learn to do is how to hold your breath."

"I know how to hold my breath!" Yuna snapped playfully.

"But for how long?" Tidus asked, but Yuna didn't answer. "That's one of the most important things about playing blitzball other than the moves of course. Sometimes you have to hold your breath for long periods at a time." He studied her reactions a bit. "Scared?" Yuna nodded her head. "Don't be." He swam over to her. "Take my hands." He held out his hands and Yuna placed her hands in his. "Now I want you to take a deep breath and relax both your body and mind. Close your eyes, take another deep breath, hold it and then ease yourself into the water. When you feel comfortable enough I want you to open your eyes and look at me."

With a nod of her head, Yuna took a deep breath and tried to rid herself of any hidden fears and anxiety. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, held it for a second and then slowly eased herself below the surface of the water. Tidus took a deep breath and went down with her. A few air bubbles left Yuna and drifted to the world above as she and Tidus slowly drifted deep into the water below. Tidus never took his eyes off of her, for she looked even more beautiful than before. Her hair swayed in the water gracefully and her features were just so calm and worry free.

A few seconds went by before Yuna got her nerve about her and slowly opened her eyes only to see a gorgeous sight before her. She certainly found Tidus to be quite stunning. His smile was much softer, his golden trestles bounced all about. Tidus released his hands from her own momentarily only to lace them with his. With seduction in his eyes, he slowly pulled Yuna towards him. He then titled his head to the side a bit. Yuna slowly closed her eyes and just as their lips slowly parted and were about to meet, a mass of bubbles erupted from Yuna and she shot straight up towards the surface of the water. As soon as she made it to the world above, she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Tidus slowly surfaced, wiping the water from his face as he and Yuna gazed upon each other.

"I think that's enough practice for today." Yuna said and Tidus just looked at her.

Dona's body was being rubbed and crushed up against the back of the locker. The kissing sounds were quite annoying and disgusting. Rikku certainly could not stand it anymore. She banged on the locker, swearing in Al Bhed. Dona and Barthello did not know what in the name of Spira was going on and being dumb as he was, Barthello scrambled out of the building yelling that the school lockers were haunted. Dona placed her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

Dona scoffed. "Idiot!" She then left the building as well.

Rikku sighed in relief, however, a devilish grin crossed her face once she heard the sound of someone whistling slowly approaching the locker and she knew exactly who it was, too. And just when the timing was right Rikku swung the locker door open while she pounced out of it, hitting someone right square in the face and knocking them to the floor below.

"Gotcha!" Rikku chirped with a grin, however, that grin faded once she saw Principal Rin slowly rise up from the floor with the impression of the locker facing imprinted on his forehead. "Oh, poopie!" Rin just gave her a grim look.

A few hours later. . .

Rikku was gave the chewing of a life time from Rin and Cid as well who indeed found the experience funny so to speak. He was laughing at it through dinner. Brother had been calling her "Slap Happy Rikku", however, he wasn't talking for too long because she slipped him some super laxatives in his Goulash Soup, which was some type of overly spiced soup that Cid tried to cook. Neither Yuna or Rikku liked the soup, however, decided to humor him and eat it anyway to make him think he did a good job. Yuna and Rikku were now doing the dishes. Cid had stepped out for a special occasion, or in other words, went out for a date with some blonde Al Bhed cutie that hung out at the pub in downtown Zanarkand. Brother was yet again sent on a wild chocobo chase by Tidus. This time he was suppose to find his mystery date. Imagine how surprised he's gonna be once he sees who she is.

Yuna picked up the last bowl, dried it and placed it in the cabinet above her head. Rikku drained the water from the sink and rinsed any remaining suds from her hands. She watched as Yuna looked at the clock and softly sighed.

"Expecting someone?" Rikku teased cheerfully.

Yuna grinned. "I don't think he's gonna show up."

"Give him time, Yunie!" Rikku said. "He'll show up. Besides, I think he'd be more interested in studying you than studying in science."

"Be quiet!" Yuna said playfully.

"I thought you were going over to his place?" Rikku asked, however, before Yuna could respond there was a knock at the door. Rikku then smiled. "He's here."

Moments later. . .

Everyone was up in Rikku's room studying for tomorrow's science test. Tidus needed at least a B on this test to keep his GPA up, however, circumstances being what they are, I think his mind just might be on something or _someone_ else. Rikku sat at the foot of the bed reading away about pyerflies. Yuna was trying to pay attention to what she was saying, but was having a hard time concentrating.

Yuna's eyes narrowed as she looked up from her science book and edged them over towards Tidus who was staring her down like a treat. He gave her a flirty wink and a smile. She smiled back at him only to look back at her science book. Tidus was now more determined than ever to get her attention. Therefore, he began to ease his hand over towards Yuna's. He paid close attention to Rikku so she wouldn't notice what he was attempting to do. Inch by inch he carefully snaked his hand towards Yuna's and when he at last got close enough he locked his pinky finger together with her own. Yuna looked down at her hand, then at Tidus who scooted closer to her, which distracted Rikku's attention. She glanced up from her book, grinned and then went back to reading.

"You look beautiful tonight." Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear. Yuna smiled, turning her face towards his lips a little bit only to graze her cheek against them. He then leaned his head over her shoulder to make it appear as though he were studying as Rikku looked up from her book yet again. She was beginning to get suspicious. Were they listening to her read and studying over there or where they ignoring her and building chemistry between themselves? With a raised eyebrow, she went back to reading. Yuna leaned her head against the side of Tidus' neck, grazing it tenderly only to place her yearning eyes upon his own. Tidus broke the hold he had upon her hand and snaked his hand around her lower back, slightly lifting her shirt and feeling her skin so soft upon his finger tips only to move his hand away. He then reached into his back pocket, sneaked his cell phone out and hit Rikku's number on speed dial. Upon hearing the phone ring, Rikku laid her book aside and rushed downstairs to answer the phone. Tidus made his move as soon as Rikku was out of sight.

Bringing his hand forth, he gently touched the side of her shoulder, slowly gliding it up to the top then back down only to lace his fingers with hers. Speaking to her with his eyes, Yuna knew that he longed to taste her sweet kisses. Tidus then cupped her face in his hands and placed a tender kiss upon her cheek, however, before he could get any farther. . .

"Ahem!" came a voice from the doorway. Tidus' and Yuna's eyes shot towards the doorway only to see a very annoyed Rikku glaring at them with the phone in her hand. "If you guys wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask." Tidus and Yuna just looked at each other and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating for a while, guys. I have had like major writers block with this story as well as my others. Like I'm going through a dry spell or something. lol Anyways, without further ado, here's the latest chpt. Hope everyone likes it.

* * *

**

The night was soon perished by dawn's early light and another day was beginning anew. Yuna awoke way before Rikku did, which was totally unusual for her because she was the type that liked to sleep in, however, Rikku was unaware of what was waiting for her, for Yuna was standing right next to her with a very large pot and dipping spoon.

_**3. . . 2. . . 1. . . BANG, BANG BANG!!!!**_

Rikku leaped from her bed, squealing as she fell to the floor. Yuna sprinted from the room before Rikku could see her.

"What in the name of Yevon. . ." Rikku trailed off as she adjusted her eye sight a bit, wiping the sleep from them. She then looked at the clock to see that it was almost time for her to get up anyway. So, she threw her covers up on top of the bed and went to get ready. She entered the bathroom and noticed steam floating everywhere. She crinkled her eyebrows as she examined the room, but just shrugged her shoulders as she began to undress, kicking the door shut with her foot.

She slowly slipped her PJ bottoms off, took her hair down out of a pony tail and tossed her golden trestles about. She then took her top off and suddenly she felt a cool breeze. She then turned to see Yuna standing in the doorway with a spherecam. Rikku's eyes went wide and she squealed as Yuna snapped a picture of her.

"Y-U-N-I-E!!!" Rikku shrieked loudly. Yuna squealed into laughter, turning and running out of the bathroom as Rikku picked up her can of hair spray and hurled it at her.

"MISSED ME!!!" Yuna yelled at her in laughter. Rikku just huffed and rolled her eyes.

Moments later. . .

Rikku entered the kitchen to find Yuna sitting at the table eating some waffles and syrup all calm, cool, and collective. Brother's breakfast was sitting in its usual place getting cold as ice. Cid popped some waffles out of the toaster, placing them upon the plate that he had made _for himself_. He turned around just as Rikku walked by him, grabbed the plate and sat down at the able and prepared to eat. Cid just threw his hands up in the air and began to prepare some more waffles. _Yuna quickly glanced at Rikku and snaked a sinister grin upon her face._ Rikku poured the syrup on her waffles, Brother entered the room and sat down across from Rikku and Yuna who took a bite of her waffles. Rikku then picked up her fork and knife and went to cut her waffles only to find that she couldn't move her fingers or the fork and knife. Her swirly green eyes went wide from total shock as she observed her hands, for the fork and knife were _glued_ to her. She shrieked, jumping up from the table, nearly knocking a dumbfounded Cid to the floor.

"Pops!" Rikku cried out and whined. Cid immediately went to check on his little girl and observed the situation at hand. Yuna remained calm while she continued to finish her breakfast while Brother looked at Rikku, pointed his finger at her and burst into laughter.

"Rikku look funny!" Brother spatted through spurts of laughter. Two evil glares where thrown at Brother who stopped laughing.

"You did this!" Cid said angrily.

"No, Father!" Brother said waving his hands in front of him. "I did not- -" Brother then darted from the table yelling while Cid gave chase.

A while later. . .

Yuna and Rikku were on their way to school, walking along the sidewalk as the traffic rushed by them. People were yelling, honking their horns where a few wolf whistles were called out to the girls. Rikku kept playing with her hands, trying to get any remaining glue from them. It was by Yevon's will that she managed to get them off just minutes before heading out the door or so she thought. She continued to grumble while only small bits of glue were removed. Yuna bared a grin, giggling to herself while Rikku continued to pick at her hands where she just happened to catch a glimpse of Yuna's laughter in the corner of her eye.

"It's not funny, Yunie!" Rikku said while giving her cousin a playful shove.

"Are you sure it was Brother than did it?" Yuna teased

"Well, who else- -" Rikku trailed off only to stop dead in her tracks, narrowing her eyes at Yuna who continued to walk on ahead. "_You!"_ Yuna stopped, turned around and gave Rikku a cocky shrug of her shoulder as if to say "What of it?"

"That's what you get for snitching to Tidus that I liked him!" Yuna said only to turn away and walk on down the street.

Rikku's mouth just dropped open. "That rat is so dead!" She said through clinched teeth, rushing to catch up with Yuna.

Later that morning. . .

The breakfast line was indeed long this morning where everyone was quite anxious to get ahold of some strawberry -n- glaze doughnuts and milk to drink. Rikku and Yuna had breakfast before leaving, but couldn't resist a sweet treat such as this. Yuna managed to make it over to a nearby table and sit down. Just as she was about to take a bit of her doughnut, two hands suddenly appeared before her eyes and she gasped.

"Guess who?" whispered one of the sexiest voices she had ever heard. Yuna just smiled while she grabbed the hands only to look and see a pair of blue eyes looking into her own. "I thought the sunrise looked beautiful this morning, but when compared to you, it has to take second place."

Yuna looked away with a smile. "Flattery won't get you very far, Tidus." She began to open her milk while Tidus leaned back against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It got me a smile out of you." Tidus said with a shrug of his shoulder. "So it must my working a little."

Yuna glanced at him with a smile still on her face and he gave her a seductive smile in return. He softly caressed her cheek, leaning in a bit. Their eyes slowly closed and their lips slowly parted when suddenly Yuna was greeted by a cold sensation, for milk had went everywhere on her.

"Oooops!" Dona said in a cold manner as Yuna squealed out and stood up. "So sorry." Yuna looked at Dona as she shook the milk from her hands. Tidus grabbed some napkins and began to wipe it from her shirt. Yuna gave Dona a deathly glare. "Face it, you little twit. Those are a set of lips that you are never going to kiss."

"What do you care what she does or doesn't do?" Tidus snapped. "It's not like it's any or your business anyway. Shouldn't you be off banging Barthello in someone's locker like you did once before?"

"Besides, I'm sure my lips haven't been in places that yours have been." Yuna added. With a drop of her mouth, Dona turned and walked away. Tidus was certainly cracking up at that comment, too.

"Good one." Tidus said. Yuna finished wiping off the remaining milk from her shirt as Tidus tossed the napkins onto the table. "Now, where were we?"

Before Tidus could even place his hands upon Yuna, a blitzball came out of no where, bouncing off the back of his head when Shuyin pounced on him, got him in a head lock and began giving him a noogie and was Tidus ever grouching at him. Yuna giggled while she stepped out of the way and watched the two of them horse around.

"Hey, cut it out!" Tidus snapped playfully while breaking free from Shuyin. He immediately began to fix his hair back into place while giving a sneaky, crooked grin.

"Bad hair day, Tidus?" Shuyin teased.

"Not as bad of a day you're gonna have when I kick your ass in blitzball this morning!" Tidus teased in return.

"Good looks won't win you a game, Tidus." Shuyin continued to tease.

"But you certainly win with the ladies." Tidus said while pulling Yuna to him. "See you in class."

"Will do!" Shuyin said as the school bell rang and it was off to class.

Later that morning. . .

First period had come and gone and everyone was off to their second period classes. Rikku slowly walked over to her locker, put in the combination to her locker and just as she swung the door open, Gippal appeared out of no where and he was greeted by her locker door right square in his face. There was a loud bang, a yell and then a thud to the floor. Rikku narrowed her eyes, looked behind to locker door and when she didn't;t see anyone, she merely shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her art work and headed off to class. A dazed out Gippal slowly stood up while Rikku walked on down the hallway.

Yuna ran up the stairway, ran down the hallway, and ran as fast as she could towards the doorway, for if she didn't hurry she would be late for class. She dashed by Lenne and Shuyin who were nearly making out in front of the door.

"I'll see you soon." Lenne said while playing with Shuyin's shirt collar.

Shuyin only smiled. "Not soon enough." He then give Lenne a playful kiss on the tip end of her nose and headed for class. Lenne turned with a sigh and walked into class just as the tardy bell rang.

Everyone had been broken up into groups of three to share paints due to where there was a limited amount. Rikku had dozed off to sleep and her face was planted into her art project, which was still a little _wet _so to speak. Yuna caught sight of this and did she ever find it humorous. She quietly got her brush, dipped it in some black paint and very gently painted a beard and mustache on Rikku, who very timidly twitched her nose a bit while Yuna painted away. Lenne turned from art project just as Yuna finished.

"What are you doing?" Lenne asked

"Nothing." Yuna admitted innocently. She then looked upon Lenne's project. "Lenne, what in the name of Yevon are you making over there? It looks like- - I don't know!"

Lenne looked at her project and gave an amused chuckle while she shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what it is either. I can't draw anyway."

"What can you do?" Yuna asked curiously. "I suck at blitzball, but Tidus is trying hard to teach me."

"Truthfully, Yuna, I like to sing." Lenne admitted.

Yuna eyed her curiously. "Really?" She laid her brush aside. "Let's hear something."

_"I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me."_ Lenne sang beautifully. "You try now."

Yuna's eyes went wide. "What? Me? No!" She picked up her brush and went back to painting, ignoring Lenne's request. "Besides, I don't even know how that song goes." Lenne just gave her a look of disbelief.

Rikku began to stir, slowly yawning as she peeled her face from her project. She stretched as far as her arms would reach. Lenne and Yuna looked at her and both began to laugh, for on Rikku's face was a black beard and mustache and on her left cheek was a baby chocobo she had tried to paint once upon a time.

"What's funny?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing." Lenne said while placing her hand over her mouth.

"Nothing at all." Yuna said, playing it calm, cool, and collective.

Later that day. . .

Everyone walked in groups to their fourth period class. Shuyin walked beside Lenne with his arms around her. Rikku stood by Yuna who was fumbling around in her locker, searching for her math book. Gippal was standing behind Rikku with a fairly large bruise midst his forehead. Tidus was trying to get away from Principal Rin who was certainly giving him detention at the moment.

Yuna pulled every book from her locker and looked through them for the fifth time only to shove everything back inside and huff, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I give up. I must have forgotten it this morning or someone's stolen it."

"Why would someone wanna steal a math book?" Rikku asked coyly, which licking around on her tootsie pop sucker only to put it in her mouth.

"To make my life even more miserable." Yuna said only to run her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I'm sure another study date with Tidus will relieve you of any stress." Gippal said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked while she turned towards Gippal.

"Come on, Yuna." Gippal said with a cocky grin. "The whole school knows about the two of you doing it _all night long_." Yuna's face turned blood red and she turned away, placing her hand entirely over her face.

Rikku rolled her eyes, jerked the sucker from her mouth and turned towards Gippal with a keen eye. "Stupidity leak!" She yelled at him while knocking him in the forehead with her sucker three times before placing it back in her mouth. Yuna shook her head and walked off at a fast pace. Rikku chased after her, too, where only seconds later, Yuna ran right straight into Tidus. She looked at him and before he could even blink an eye she whacked him right across the face. The slap was so loud that is almost echoed down the hallway, distracting everyone's attention. Tidus was already angry from his little one on one with Rin and this only heightened his anger. He gave Yuna a very, very stern look and she wasn't giving him one any less either.

"I hope your proud of yourself and those rumors you spread!" Yuna said sternly while placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, your one to talk!" Tidus almost yelled. "Because of you, I've been suspended for the rest of the week!"

"Because of what _I_ did?!" Yuna asked bewildered.

"You know, stop acting so damn innocent!" Tidus said coldly. Yuna shook her head, not quite understanding what was going on. Tidus just scoffed coldly, rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat. "Forget it! Just forget it!" Without any explanation or anything, Tidus stormed off, leaving Yuna in a very confused state of mind. Yuna's bottom lip quivered a bit while tears stung her eyes and she ran off so no one could see her cry. Wakka managed to push his way through the crowd over to where Gippal and Rikku were and was he ever confused by what had just happened.

"Whoa! What was that all about, ya?" Wakka asked while scratching the back of his head in his usual manner while he awaited an answer from a very hurt Yuna.

"We don't know." Rikku said. "Appears that someone's been spreading rumors."

"You needn't tell me about it, brudda." Wakka said. "Heard one too many that I eventually lost count, ya."

"What have you heard?" Rikku asked.

"Eh, I don't wanna repeat them. Some are so bad that it'd make a man blush in shame to even repeat them, ya?" Wakka said.

"Try me." Rikku said in a daring tone.

"My, my, my." came the irritating voice of Dona. Rikku rolled her eyes as she, Gippal and Wakka turned and looked only to see Dona, Leblanc and Nhadala giving them a smugly look.

Nhadala gave a girly chuckle. "So, how was Tidus last night, Rikku?" Rikku narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side in bewilderment. "Heard he gave you and Yuna both a night to remember."

"Made that one up myself, loves." Leblanc admitted only to giggle in her usual girly way.

Rikku had heard enough. Not only was her cousin's reputation at stake here, so was her own. And one thing you did not do was mess with Yuna and let Rikku find out about it not alone admit it right in front of her. She listened to Leblanc's snooty laugh till she couldn't take anymore. Her eyes narrowed in anger, her cheeks turned rosy red and without warning she squealed out and leaped onto LeBlanc. And it was on.

Wakka and Gippal stepped backwards as did Dona and Nhadala, for it was the cat fight of the century. Rikku had her a handful of blonde hair, Leblanc was shrieking for Rikku to get off of her, everyone who was out in the hallway had formed a circle around the two tigers and were they ever causing a commotion. Several were chanting "Fight, fight!" where several others were clapping and cheering.

Rikku wrestled a struggling Leblanc to the ground, straddling her only to draw her fist back and get a clean, direct hit at her face, which in turn caused her to receive a busted nose. When droplets of blood hit the floor, Gippal fought his way through the crowd followed by Wakka. He grabbed Rikku and tried to pull he off of Leblanc, but it was no good. Wakka had to grab Rikku as well before any effort could be made to get her off Leblanc and was she ever swearing in Al Bhed and struggling to get free, for she wanted to tear into Leblanc even more. Gippal got one arm where Wakka got the other and managed to sustain Rikku who kept a deathly glare on Leblanc, breathing heavily from anger and frustration.

The entire student body fell silent as they watched Leblanc slowly stand, wiping her nose only to observe the bloody contents upon it. "Errr!" She glared at Rikku. "You will PAY! Do you have any idea who I am? I am the mighty Leblanc!"

"More like the _all mighty bitch!"_ came a cold, serious voice from behind.

Everyone turned and look in the direction from where the voice came. She stepped forth, approaching Leblanc and the others. With her dark flowing hair, eyes of crimson, and lips of lavender, her attitude was more than enough to make you walk a straight and narrow line. She wore a long, slender ebony skirt with a slit on the side that went all the say up to her thigh, which revealed her white lacy hose. Her ebony tube top with white lace overlay was enough to make the boys drewl, for she filled it out quite nicely. Black, spike heeled sandals completed her look.

"Whoa!" Wakka said with a smile, his jaw dropping open.

"Who's that?" Gippal pondered.

"My, my, my." Dona said in her usual tone while placing her hand to her forehead only to shake her head. "Just what we need!" She gazed upon the strange girl who stopped in front of Leblanc and gazed at her slowly. "Some gothic chick moving in here on our turf. First it's the rich slut, now _this thing_."

"You have a loose tongue about you." the girl said. "I think it's time that you be _silenced_." Suddenly, a bright sparkle appeared before Dona's mouth. She waved her hand in front of her to rid away the sparkles, however, when she opened her mouth to speak, she soon found out that her voice was gone. Her eyes flew wide, placing her hand over her mouth and looking at Nhadala. Nhadala wanted to help, but surely did not know how. Leblanc looked straight at the mysterious girl before her who was baring a sinister smile, which was something she rarely did.

"You're in my way. Step aside!" the girl demanded, however, Leblanc just stood there. "Do I have to light a fire under you?" Leblanc stepped aside without delay and the girl walked on only to be greeted by an open mouthed Wakka, Gippal and Rikku.

"That was brilliant beyond brilliant!" Rikku admitted. "Are you- -"

"Black Mage?" the girl asked. "Yes, I am. I came here from the Isle of Besaid to advance in my studies."

"Do you have a name to go along with that beautiful face?" Gippal flirted. Rikku rolled her eyes and the girl gave him an amused grin.

"As a matter of fact, I do." the girl began. "I'm Lulu."

"I'm Rikku." Rikku said, glancing at Wakka who still had his mouth hanging wide open. "The big goof here is Gippal." Gippal threw Lulu a flirty smile and a wink.

"Pleasure." Lulu said only to look at Wakka rather strangely like. Rikku noticed that his mouth was still yet hanging open. Therefore, she quickly placed her hand under his chin and closed it, grinning innocently at Lulu. "And you are- -?"

"Uhhhh--duuhhhh-huh!" Wakka stammered. Rikku gave Lulu an amused, nervous chuckle and a grin only to elbow Wakka in the side. "WUKKI!! I mean- -" Wakka lowered his head. "Ah, brudda. I goofed that one up, ya?"

"Well, _Wukki_, what's your next class?"

"Umm. . . math, ya?" Wakka said.

"Seems we have the next class together." Lulu said. "Why not show me where it is?" Wakka scratched the back of his head, for he was at a loss for words.

"He's be glad to show you." Rikku said, grabbing Wakka's arm tightly and shaking him a bit only to shove him forward. "Be a nice gentleman and show this nice lady where her next period class is." Wakka looked at Lulu who walked up beside him and they walked towards their 4th period class.

Tidus walked through the front door of his home, closing the door behind him. He was certain that his father would start yelling and swearing at him for getting in trouble yet again, however, the house was silent. Tidus walked over to the table that sat behind the couch only to find a note from Jecht saying that he would be out of town for the next several weeks. This was due to the blitzball tour. Tidus knew he had hit the jack pot for sure. Five weeks without any parental supervision. What FUN he was gonna have. He chuckled to himself while tossing the note aside only to see the light blinking on the answering machine. He kind of got a gut feeling that it might have been Yuna that called him. Therefore, he pressed the button, praying to Yevon that it was her, however, when the message began to play he only found disappointment, for it was Principal Rin. Tidus just erased it because he was gonna make sure that was one message his father was not going to hear. He then signed, lowering his head. Suddenly, an image of Yuna flashed before his very eyes. He recalled the look she had in her eyes before he turned and walked away. It was a pained, sadden look filled with bewilderment. He kicked himself for being such a jerk. Therefore, he got his cell phone out and began to dial.

Running through the crowded streets of Zanarkand, a heartbroken Yuna came to rest at the nearby fountain. She wiped her tears away only to sit upon its stoney foundation. She sighed when suddenly her phone beeped. She immediately got it out of her pocket and flipped it open only to notice that someone had sent her a text message. She opened the message only to find that it was from Tidus.

"We need to talk. Call me when you get this." Yuna read aloud. She scoffed only to delete the message and put her phone away. "I'm not calling that jerk!" Those were Yuna's exact words, however, deep inside she really did want to call him.

Late that evening. . .

School at last was over and everyone ran out of that building screaming in delight. And word was already spreading about a major party tonight with none other than Tidus as its host. Tidus was known throughout Zanarkand to have the best and wildest parties around. And like the old saying goes; It just isn't a good party unless the cops have visited you at least half a dozen times.

Lenne had went to Rikku's to get ready for the party where they both were in the process of trying to talk Yuna into going who simply refused to go due to foolish pride.

Rikku slipped into her gold mini with small slits in the sides and did it ever shine. Her halter top was gold and shiny to match the skirt, which tied around her neck and midst the center rested a diamond pendant. Her long sunshine hair was left down and parted to the left side, her bangs slightly teased to give it a feathered back look. Shiny gold tie up stilettos completed her look. She stood in front of the mirror applying blush to her cheeks.

Lenne had taken her usual front braids out and laid her beads aside. She then began to french braid her hair from the top. Upon reaching a certain point she stopped, grabbed her hair bow and put it up in a high pony tail. She then grabbed the curling iron and began to put spiral curls in her hair. She wore a short, tight aqua dress with a plunging neckline in both the front and the back. Diamond sequences outlined the necklines of the dress and along the bottom as well. She had matching aqua spike heeled sandals to match her dress that had three diamonds on top.

"That's gonna look good when you get done, girl." Rikku commented. "And that outfit is to die for. Shuyin's gonna love it."

Yuna walked into the room wearing her pjs that had cute little bears on them. She sighed when she saw Lenne and Rikku getting ready, walking over and grabbing a pillow as she flopped down on the bed.

"Yunie, you need to go to this party!" Rikku encouraged.

"I'm not going!" Yuna whined.

"Rikku's right, Yuna." Lenne said and Yuna just rolled her eyes. "You and Tidus need to talk before things get even worse between the two of you."

"They're not even officially dating yet and they're already arguing." Rikku giggled.

"I think they're cute together." Lenne also giggled.

"Would you two cut it out??!" Yuna asked sternly.

Rikku turned away from the mirror and looked at Yuna. "Come on, Yunie!" She jerked the pillow away from Yuna who rolled over onto her back, looking at Rikku in an upside down position. "You're going and that's final!"

"Oh, I am, am I?" Yuna asked sarcastically. Rikku raised her eye brows, crossed her arms over her chest and gave Yuna a sly, sinister smile. Yuna's eye just widened, for she knew Rikku was up to no good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. Back with another chpt. The big party in on in this chpt. I had no idea what to do with this party. So, I made it as funny and exciting as I could. I really hope that you all like this hcpt. I worked really hard on it.**

Lenne raced down the road in her car, for they were already late. She and Rikku were more than excited about this party. Yuna, on the other hand, well, let's just say she is not in one of her best moods right now.

Yuna sat in the back seat of the car with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed while she watched Rikku and Lenne who were giggling up a storm. She grumbled and shook her head only to turn away. Deep inside Yuna was excited, but the thought of seeing Tidus after that argument they had she just did not want to see him right now.

Lenne looked at Yuna through her rear view mirror and huffed. "Stop being such a party pooper, Yuna." Yuna didn't even look at Lenne. She only ignored her.

"I hate the two of you for making me do this!!" Yuna snapped. Rikku and Lenne looked at each other.

Rikku only smiled. "But you'll be loving us when you and Tidus make up tonight."

"Or better yet- -" Lenne began. "When they _make out_ tonight." She giggled hard only to receive a high five from Rikku. She then floored the gas pedal and drove on down the road.

The party was booming. People were drinking, jumping in the pool, swimming, dancing and just right down having a good time. Shuyin fought his way through the crowd only to deliver a few drinks to Tidus and Gippal. Gippal was already lit, Shuyin was working on getting there where Tidus was only getting started, for if anyone could handle drinking it was him due to a high tolerance level. Somehow or another a certain few managed to get to the party and were looking to cause trouble as always. Leblanc, Dona, Barthello and Nhadala showed up and were downing ever drop they could while they danced in a small group all their own. Wakka had invited Lulu who was sipping around on a martini. Wakka wasn't much of a drinker, but joined Lulu just for this occasion.

A kiss from Wakka was placed upon Lulu's cheek who only smiled. Dona and Barthello danced their way around them as they tried to show off. Lulu silently cast an ice spell underneath Dona's feet. She slipped around, her feet went in every direction possible only to lose her balance and fall flat on her face. Lulu giggled sinisterly to herself and continued to dance with Wakka.

Rikku and Lenne burst through the door and were they ever ready to get down and party. Shuyin greeted Lenne, scooping her up in his arms and spinning around in a circle with her. Gippal staggered over to Rikku and when he nearly fell on her and almost caused her to fall straight back into the punch bowl, she grabbed a cup of punch that was sitting near by and threw it all over him. Gippal shook the punch from his hands as Rikku slammed the cup down on the snack table, adjusted her purse strap upon her shoulder and stomped off.

Yuna stepped inside and once she saw all the excitement inside, she slipped back outside. She eased the door shut, walked off the porch and around to the back of the house, which wasn't any less quieter. She watched everyone having fun in and around the pool, however, quietly stepped off to the side and walked out onto the docks. A gentle breeze caressed her soft trestles. She watched as the waves rolled in and clashed against each other in a gentle manner. She sighed, kicked her heels off and sat down at the edge of docks, allowing her feet to dangle in the water below. The feeling was cool upon her skin and she found it soothing. She bared a small grin, rubbing the side of her arm in an uneasy manner as she looked around. She was certainly in a strange place, she didn't know anyone except for a few people, and just felt out of place. Therefore, she just decided to wait it out where she was until Lenne and Rikku were ready to go. Little did she know of what was to happen to her on this night.

Tidus wandered out onto the back porch, stepping out and looking out at the sea. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as Yuna crossed his mind. He was most certainly disappointed because he thought that she did not come due to where he has not seen her yet. He leaned against the banisters while he continued to look around and his mind maintained its focus on a certain young lady when his eyes came to rest upon something lovely sitting down at the docks. He examined her closely and a smile spread across his face.

Spiral curls rested upon her head and was pinned at the top with a hair clip. A lavender, diamond printed halter top, black ruffled mini with slits on the sides and spike heeled sandals to match. One Tidus saw Yuna, he most certainly had to get a closer look. He sat his drink aside and made his way towards, however, once he got a few feet away from her he stopped dead in his tracks. The moonlight that cascaded down upon her made her look even more beautiful. Her timid features had already made his heart melt. With a deep breath he slowly approached her. Yuna heard footsteps, however, refused to turn and see who it was. She only closed her eyes and sighed.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come." came a familiar voice and her eyes shot open.

"I almost didn't." Yuna said softly.

"May I join you?" Tidus asked.

"No one's stopping you." Yuna said.

Tidus walked over, kicked his shoes off and sat down beside Yuna only to kick playfully at the water below "Nice night."

"Yeah." Yuna agreed as she looked up at the barely visible stars.

Tidus then looked Yuna over from head to toe and he certainly couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You look. . . amazing." He scooted over to her a little closer and smelled a hint of her perfume. "What are you wearing?" Yuna threw him a serious look. "I was referring to your perfume."

"It's called Passionate Angels." Yuna said.

"And are you a passionate angel?" Tidus flirted. Yuna just smiled and chuckled softly. "Well, at least I got a smile out of you." He scooted over to her even closer to where their hands were barely touching each other. "I'm. . . sorry. . . about what happened at school. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way I did and- -"

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Yuna said at last. She placed her hand to his cheek, caressing it only to let it slip away slowly.

"It hurt like a bitch. I will tell you that." Tidus said with a slight chuckle. "Remind me to never make you mad." They both laughed at that. Then out of no where, Yuna got her nerve and placed a gently yet sexy kiss upon his cheek, which shocked him because he certainly wasn't expecting it. He looked straight at her and she only smiled. "What was that for?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "My way of apologizing. I'm not very good with words." Tidus looked away. "Something wrong?"

"I dunno." Tidus said. "My jaw does still sting a little from that slap." He rubbed the side of his cheek, giving Yuna a boyish look and grin. Yuna rolled her eyes in an amused manner. She then leaned over and as she was about to place a kiss upon his cheek, Tidus turned his head just a tiny bit and was Yuna ever unprepared for that, for he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

Yuna gently parted her lips from his and gazed at him with mysterious eyes. Tidus thought for sure Yuna was gonna slap him for that and was he ever on guard, however, Yuna only gave him an amused smile. "You call _that_ a kiss?" Tidus' eyes went side and when he started to speak, Yuna placed her finger over his mouth to silence him. "Just shut up and kiss me, Tidus." Tidus just chuckled. She sure didn't have to tell him twice.

Parting his lips, Tidus placed a tender kiss upon Yuna who indeed melted at the mere sense of his touch. She was captivated by his kiss and felt her heart skip a beat. Tidus slid his hand over top of her own and laced their fingers together. The kiss deepened, their tongues intertwined in a dance of love. Yuna held his hand tightly within her own, bringing her other hand up to caress his cheek. Tidus surely felt something within this kiss. Never had he felt such passion and desire that he felt when he was kissing Yuna. All the kisses in Spira couldn't compare to the kiss he was experiencing now. The kiss soon became more passionate and was almost too much for either to control. Tidus had to pull away slowly, for the seduction was overtaking him, which was evident in his breathing. Yuna could feel her heart racing within her chest as she looked upon his handsome features.

"I want you to be my girl, Yuna." Tidus said in a serious tone. Yuna's eyes went wide. Was the star player of the Abes, the one boy all the girls would give their right arm just to even see asking her to be his main girl? Yuna was beside herself and did not know how to respond. She shook her head in disbelief, which only made Tidus frown. "No?"

"No!" Yuna snapped suddenly. "I mean- - no. I'm not saying "no." She then rolled her eyes in an amused manner. "Yes." Tidus just smiled. He then slipped his necklace off with the Abes symbol off and slipped it around Yuna's neck. Yuna smiled only to pick the pendent up and look at it. "Why don't we go inside?" Yuna nodded her head. They stood up and walked hand in hand into the house.

Upon entering the house, the music was loud, people we're drunk or was working on it and were just dancing, laughing and having a good time. Tidus and Yuna managed to find their way into the kitchen only to find Rikku dancing on top of the table.

"Whoa!" Tidus said

"Oh, my!" Yuna said while she placed her hand to her mouth.

"Someone must've spiked the punch again." Tidus said. Rikku twirled around in a circle and slid her bra out form under her shirt and threw it and it landed right on Tidus' head who removed it and looked at it. Rikku spun around in a circle only to laugh where she then came a hair of diving head first off the table.

"Tidus, do something before she gets hurt or does something that will only embarrass her tomorrow." Yuna said. Tidus looked at her then began to push his way through the gathered crowd.

"Excuse me! Coming through." Tidus said only to make it to the table just as Rikku was about to take off her underwear. Rikku saw Tidus and she threw him a girly smile and laugh. Tidus only grinned and shook his head. Rikku was three sheets to the wind and had no idea what so ever about what she was doing. After watching her for a second or two, Tidus grabbed Rikku by the back of her legs and threw her over his shoulder. Several guys began to complain, but knew better than to take Tidus on.

Tidus managed to find his way into the living room and lowered Rikku down onto the couch who certainly wasn't feeling too good at the moment. "Rikku?" Rikku looked at Tidus only to see five of him spinning around counter clock wise. "Did someone spike the punch?"

"I. . ." Rikku trailed off, her speech very slurred. Before Rikku could utter another word, she quickly placed her hand over her mouth and staggered towards the bathroom as quickly as possible. She didn't even knock before entering. She just flew the door open and went straight for the toilet.

_A huge barfing sound was let out followed by one enormous squeal._

"EEEIIICCKK!!!!" Lenne squealed. "Rikku!!!"

"Sorry, Lenne." Rikku slurred. She then staggered towards the doorway, nearly falling over as she walked back out.

Just then, a slightly buzzed up Shuyin happened to walk by the bathroom and see Lenne who just happened to be in the process of cleaning herself up. Shuyin watched Lenne and found what she was doing quite seductive. He walked in the bathroom, gazing at the very alluring sight before him. Lenne looked up after she wiped herself off and her eyes widened once she saw the look Shuyin was giving her and she knew that look all too well.

"Shuyin, wait." Lenne began. "Wai- -" It was too late. Shuyin had grabbed Lenne and planted one hell of a lip lock on her. He took his foot and kicked the door shut only to back Lenne up to the bathroom sink at a very fast pace. The passion and excitement had their blood pumping and their hearts racing. They wanted each other right then and there and didn't care where they were. He grabbed the back of her legs and raised her up, sitting her on the sink only to remove her garments. Lenne removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

Yuna managed to slip away from Tidus who was over talking to a few of his friends. She walked over to the bathroom, turned the door knob and walked in. And did she ever gasped, for she walked in on Lenne and Shuyin. She quickly backed out and shut the door, leaning against it as she placed her hand upon her chest. She breathed deeply, for she could not believe what had just happened. She then cracked the door, eased her hand around and managed to lock the door. "You guys need to lock the door next time." she said before closing the door. "Oh my- -" she trailed off only to walk away.

_Gippal rushed over to the door holding his groin. He turned the door knob a bit only to find it locked. he then knocked on the door and began to dance around patiently._

Yuna found her way over to the snack table where she ran into Lulu and Wakka who fed Lulu a piece of candy. Yuna found it amusing, for anyone could tell that Lulu already had Wakka tied around her little finger. She then picked up the dipping spoon, grabbed her a cup and poured herself a _glass of punch_. She took a big drink only to make a bitter face. What in the name of Spira was in that punch? Yuna had no idea what she just swallowed was 90 vodka and 10 fruit punch. She just shrugged her shoulders, thinking that it was suppose to taste like that. Maybe someone put too much of something in it. And was she ever right about that.

_Beclem was standing behind Gippal who was doing the "I-really-gotta-piss" dance. And it wasn't long after he appeared that Maroda ran up behind him also doing the same dance that Gippal was doing._

Yuna had finished her first cup and had gotten use to the taste. And since she was not a drinker, she was certainly buzzed right now. Another two or three cups and she would be dead to the world drunk. She helped herself to another cup.

_Gippal banged on the bathroom door as Beclem yelled for whoever was in there to hurry up. The line was beginning to grow even bigger for Nhadala ran up behind Maroda._

Yuna downed her second cup, wiping a few stray driblets from her mouth. She looked around and found everything to be fuzzy and did she ever feel good right now. She then turned and poured herself another glass of punch taking a big drink as Tidus approached her.

"There you are." Tidus said only to be greeted by the rest of the punch that was in Yuna's glass for she had stumbled a bit when she tried to walk towards him. "Ack!"

"Oh, Tidus, I'm so sorry." Yuna said with a very slurred speech while she fumbled around a bit. "Let me clean you up." She then got a few napkins, bent down to wipe the access punch from Tidus' pants only to fumble head first into him, which caused her to fall into him and knock him down. "Ohh!" she squealed. "Soooo, sorry. . . again." Tidus pushed himself up, looking at Yuna who was in a very, very awkward position right now. Yuna placed her hands upon the top of his thighs as she pushed herself up and continued to try and clean his pants up.

Just then, a very drunken Rikku staggered upon the two and did she ever misunderstand the situation. Her eyes widen, a smile snaked its way upon her pretty face and she began to yell loudly.

"WOO-HOO!!" Rikku shouted while dancing around. "YOU GO GIRL!!" Luzzu and Gatta heard Rikku shouting and ran into the kitchen and once they saw Tidus and Yuna in the position they were in, they automatically assumed that Tidus had, well, I think you get the picture.

_Nine people had formed a line in front of the bathroom and did they ever need to use it. Gippal began to jump around a bit, looking around for any sign of possible relief. He then saw a cup of punch just sitting on a near by table, rushed over and grabbed it. He looked around and saw that no one was watching him and then let it all out in the cup. He sighed in relief and once his bladder was empty, he sat the cup back down and walked away from it._

Leblanc and Dona walked back over and sat down on the couch. There were sorta plotting devious schemes against Yuna, Lenne, and Rikku. Leblanc then reached for her _cup of punch_ and took a big swallow of it only to squeal.

"What happened to my punch?" Leblanc asked.

Dona took it from her, examined it, sniffed it and then took a taste. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe someone spiked it with lemon juice?" Leblanc just shrugged her shoulders and took cup back.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." came a cold voice. Leblanc and Dona looked only to see Lulu standing beside them.

"And why not?" Leblanc asked sarcastically.

Lulu only smiled. "Never mind." She laughed as she turned and walked away. Leblanc and Dona just looked at each other.

A crowd had formed in front of Tidus and Yuna and was it ever embarrassing to Tidus and it took a lot to embarrass him. Tidus stood up and helped Yuna to her feet, which was quite the challenge mind you. She faltered badly and giggled every inch of the way only to fall to her knees yet again.

"Alright, leave!" Tidus demanded through clinched teeth. "Their's nothing going on here for anyone to see!" The crowd dispersed as he managed to help Yuna up to her feet. He held onto her tightly as he escorted her through the kitchen and the living room, passed the extended line at the bathroom and upstairs to _his room_. He closed the door behind him, walking over and lowering Yuna down onto his bed. She looked at him and giggled a bit only to slide herself back a bit. She grabbed herself a pillow and made herself comfortable. Tidus sat on the edge of his bed, leaning down and placing a tender kiss upon her lips. "How do you feel right now?"

"I feel like everything is spinning around." Yuna said with a giggle. "I feel good."

Tidus chuckled._ "You won't think so when you wake in the morning." _he thought to himself while he gazed at Yuna.

Yuna ran her fingers through his hair only to lay back on the bed and gave him a certain seductive look. Tidus certainly knew what that look meant, too. Yuna wanted him in more ways than one right now and it was evident in her eyes. Tidus wanted to be with her as well, but knew of her condition and was not about to take advantage of her. If it were any other girl, Tidus would have already showed her a good time and forgotten about it, however, he found Yuna to be unique from the others and for some reason did not want to ruin what they had created and that was a real relationship.

"Tidus. . ."Yuna trailed off in a whisper. Tidus leaned in and kissed her passionately, scooting over closely beside her and placing his hand upon the side of her hip. That kiss became more heated with passion and desire by the second and it was plain to see just how badly they wanted each other. Yuna took his hand in her own and guided upward, slowly easing it under her skirt.

"Yuna?" Tidus whispered through pure seduction and allurement.

"Touch me." Yuna said only to guide his hand up even farther under her skirt.

And with that, Tidus was taken. Yuna released Tidus' hand who allowed them to roam freely. And with him being the one with the experience, he went for the most sensitive area on a woman. He began to caress Yuna with such tenderness that it made her feel good all over.

"Don't stop." Yuna said though soft moans.

Tidus trailed kisses from her lips, down the side of her neck and onto the top of her chest where he then began to work his way down her body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. Yuna moaned in delight, watching Tidus' every move and every kiss. He placed tender, open mouthed kisses upon the top of her right thigh in an upward motion while he pushed her skirt up towards her waist, however, as he neared her most sensitive area, she began to get slightly nervous, however, the feeling ceased quickly, for she certainly felt comfortable around him. Tidus then slipped his fingers under the straps of her panties and began to slowly lower them in a very seductive manner. She waited eagerly and suddenly gasped when a sensational rush of ecstasy rushed throughout her entire body. The feeling intensified greatly, causing her to grip the sides of her pillow tightly. Her breathing deepened and became uneven. Upon hearing her whisper his name, Tidus had the satisfaction in knowing that he was pleasing her greatly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A sincere apology goes out to everyone. Guys, I didn't mean to gross anyone out or make anyone mad in my last chpt. I really had no idea what so ever to do with that party. So, I just decided to cut loose and have fun with it. Usually when I write lemons, I have a tendency to sometimes go too far with the details. And I had forgotten I rated this story T for teens. Therefore, I have upgraded it to M for sexuality. So, if and when another lemon comes up, I will tell everyone before hand, but don't worry, I won't have a lemon in every chpt. lol I do, however, promise lots of Tidus and Yuna fluff. Lenne and Shuyin as well. And whichever other couple hooks up. lol Which reminds me. Who do you want to see get together and why? Tell me your thoughts because I am taking requests now. Well, with that said, on with the chpt I guess.

* * *

**

Tidus' house was certainly a mess. Cans, bottles, and even clothing was scattered everywhere throughout the house. And very little could be remembered by anyone, however, a certain few could remember enough. Tidus walked into the living room and just shook his head in disbelief at what his eyes were observing. Never had a mess been made such as this. Things had certainly gotten out of hand last night and Tidus knew this, but didn't give it a second thought. Everyone had fun and that's what counted. He stepped over several scattered bodies that laid upon the floor, nearly slipped and fell over a few bottles, but managed to make it to the kitchen in one piece where he began to make a pot of coffee.

Lenne placed her hand to her forehead, slowing grabbing the side of the bathtub and sitting up onto to see Shuyin lying face first into the sink with barely any clothes on. She then observed herself only to notice that she didn't have anything but her earrings on when she happened to remember just exactly what led her and Shuyin into the situation and did her eyes ever widen. That had to be one of the wildest nights that they had ever had together and Lenne smiled, twirling her hair around her finger at the mere thought of them doing what they did last night again.

Gippal groaned, knocking the punch bowl off of his face as he sat up only to discover that he was completely covered in punch and almost every part of his body was red right now. He scratched his head and tried to remember something- - anything to explain why he was like this when he happened to remember Wakka punching him right in the face where he then staggered backwards, fell into the table, which in turn caused it to tip over. He fell to the floor as the punch bowl poured all over him. A confused look crossed his features while he tried to recall why Wakka punched him in the face.

Wakka slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his throbbing head as he tried to focus his eye sight. He then looked down only to see a beautiful sight resting her head upon his lap and a blanket on her. Wakka just chuckled, for Lulu looked very cute while she were in a deep sleep. Wakka then looked over at a very dazed out, confused Gippal who was staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders at Gippal who just shook his head.

Tidus poured himself a cup of coffee and was about to take a drink when someone snatched it from him. He looked only to see Rikku sipping around on it.

"You're such a gentleman." Rikku flirted a bit.

Tidus placed his hands upon his hips. "Looks like you had one hard night."

"I did." Rikku said while she placed her hand to her forehead. "Man, I have got the worst hangover in all of Spira right now."

"Want something to eat?" Tidus teased.

"NO!" Rikku blurted out suddenly. "Don't even mention that word to me."

"Mmmm." Tidus began. "Man, what I wouldn't give for some pancakes with melted butter upon them and smothered in syrup with sausage on the side." Rikku quickly sat the cup of coffee aside, placed her hand over her mouth and ran straight towards the bathroom. Lenne and Shuyin had just opened the door and walked out just as Rikku dashed by them and when into the bathroom. They only looked at each other and laughed while Tidus approached them.

"Yo, Tidus!" Shuyin said. "One hell of a party last night, my man."

"And by the looks of that smile on Lenne's face, I'd say yaw had _one wild ride._" Tidus teased.

"You have no idea." Lenne said with a certain smile upon her face.

"And by that smile upon your's. . . "Shuyin began. "you had one yourself." Tidus only gave him a crooked grin and an amused chuckle. "Yuna I presume?"

"Shuyin- -" Tidus began.

"Ah! So you did sleep with Yuna!" Shuyin blurted out.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Rikku shouted from within the bathroom.

Tidus just rolled his eyes. "I did not sleep with Yuna."

"Then who did you sleep with?" Shuyin asked.

"No one." Tidus admitted. Shuyin and Lenne just looked at him speechlessly.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes, turning over onto her back as she stretched and yawned. She didn't recognize where she was right off, but then realized exactly where she was. She saw that the covers were messed up, she was wearing Tidus' t-shirt from yesterday and he was no where to be found. And that's when Tidus came into the room.

"Tidus?" Yuna questioned softly.

"I'm right here." Tidus said. Yuna then turned to look at him and then smiled. "How are you feeling?" He then walked over and sat down on the bed beside her and she sat up, pulling the covers in around her a bit.

"Good, I guess." Yuna said a little unsure of how she really felt. "My head hurts a little."

Tidus chuckled. "That's to be expected." You narrowed her eyes a bit. "Someone spiked the punch. I'm not sure what with or who done it, but you got loaded from it."

Yuna looked away and then back at Tidus. "Umm. . . did we. . ."

"You mean, did we _do it_?" Tidus finished for her. Yuna nodded her head. "No, we didn't go all the way, but we did fool around a bit."

"Fooled around?" Yuna questioned. Her mind was still fuzzy from last night and she really couldn't remember anything at the moment. She narrowed her eyes in thought while she tried to think back on last night. She then remembered how he touched her so gently, the pleasure he brought upon her and when she remember exactly what he did her eyes widened. She then looked back at him.

"You were pretty wild last night." Tidus teased.

"I was?" Yuna asked. "What did I do?" Tidus laughed, leaned in and whispered it in her ear _exactly_ what she did to him and did she ever gasp.

Tidus then placed a timid kiss upon her cheek before pulling away. "Was that your first time doing that to a guy?"

"Yes." Yuna admitted shyly. "Tidus, I've never been with anyone in _that way_ before."

"I know." Tidus said. "I could tell, which is why I backed off." Yuna looked at him very amused. "You see, Yuna, I not the bad guy that everyone makes me out to be. I know I don't have the best reputation and I have been around, but I just don't screw'em and forget'em like most of these jerks around here do."

"Tidus, you don't have to prove anything to me." Yuna said with a smile. "I like you for who you are. Even though you're a cocky, flirty, overly obsessed blitzball star that thinks he's a stud."

Tidus couldn't believe his ears. "I think I'm a stud?" Yuna giggled. "Baby, I AM a stud. I proved that to you last night."

Yuna gasped. "Guess I left out conceited as well."

"Oh, it's on now!" Tidus said playfully.

Without warning, Yuna grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit Tidus right on top of the head with it. She laughed and that's when Tidus tackled her. Laughter filled the room and the feathers began to fly. Yuna hit Tidus with the pillow who grabbed one and threw it at her though she ducked out of the way, however, he had skills backing him up from where he knew how to play blitzball. Therefore, he decided to use them to his advantage and he quickly grabbed another and threw it at Yuna who was not fast enough and she got hit right in the face with it. She removed the pillow, a surprised look clearly upon her face. She threw the pillow aside and pounced on him like a tiger. Tidus just laughed as Yuna tried to pin him down, however, he overpowered her, flipped her over onto her back and pinned her arms down into the mattress. They laughed, breathing hard. Soon the laughter softened and they were gazing into each other's eyes. Tidus released the grasp he hand on Yuna's arm who then licked her lips to moistened them. Tidus smiled only to nuzzle his nose against Yuna's in a playful manner who giggled softly. Their lips then met in a tender kiss. Yuna wrapped her arms his neck and Tidus deepened that kiss, exhaling quite heavily.

Rikku came out of the bathroom, looking around the room and when her eyes came to rest upon her purse, she head right for it. She opened it up and noticed that her cell phone was blinking, which was an added feature that told her she had messages. She got it out, flipped it open and she screamed. There, on her phone, was 65 missed called, 10 voice mails, and 7 text messages. . . and all of them were from CID. "Ohhh, man, am I ever in trouble." she whined. "I better get Yunie." Rikku then tucked her phone away.

Later that morning. . .

The girls were certainly in trouble. . . BIG trouble. Cid was so angry that he could almost cast a fire spell or something. He rambled and shouted at the girls who were beginning to get just a little scared of that Al Bhed temper of his. Brother stood behind Cid with his arms crossed nodding his head, grinning and shaking his finger when Cid would say something to them. Rikku watched him and was her cheek ever turning red.

"Cdub ed, oui cdibet ycc lmufh!!" Rikku shouted through Cid's constant bickering.

"Huh?!" Cid questioned, for he thought Rikku was talking to him. "You talking to me?"

"What?! No!" Rikku shouted. "Brother is- -"

"Enough!!" Cid shouted. "Both of you are grounded and you are not to attend the Chocobo Festeve next week."

Yuna gasped. "Uncle Cid!"

"But Pops!!!? Rikku whined.

"I have spoken!!" Cid said sternly. "And you, young lady, I have called your father about your behavior." Yuna's eyes went wide. "He's coming to speak with you personally."

"Better bake him some cookies, Yunie." Rikku said. "It might help soften him up a bit."

"Cookies don't work with my father, Rikku." Yuna said. "Not like it does with yours." The girls just looked at each other and sighed.

A few days later. . .

It was late at night. Everyone was in their safe and sound. The Chocobo festeve was less than a few days away and Yuna and Rikku were doing everything to talk Cid into letting them go, however, their efforts were done in vain. Apparently, they were grounded for the next two weeks. Rikku thought for sure she was going to go nuts. No friends, no after school life. She certainly had to find type of entertainment, but what? Yuna felt like she was in prison. Never had she been grounded before. It's not like she hadn't been in trouble before. I mean, no one's that perfect. Her father would simply explain things to her, they would talk and that would be the end of it. He never once raised a hand to hit her nor punish her in any shape or form. She couldn't understand why Uncle Cid couldn't be like that. And she was certainly tempted to rebel against her Uncle Cid, too. Brother loved the idea of his sister being in trouble. That's his sister. Of course, he's gonna get some humor out of it, but he did, however, felt a little remorse for her because the Chocobo Festeve only came around once every three years and it was like one of the biggest events in Zanarkand when it came around. Maybe if he talked to his father- - Nah! That would show his soft side and that was one thing he didn't want to show to Rikku. Tidus certainly did like what happened cause the only time he could see Yuna was during school hours. In a way, he regretted throwing that party, but in a way he didn't. Because of that party, he found him a great girl. The thought even crossed his mind that this may be the girl for him. Never had he thrown a party before and not score. Well, there's a first time for everything I always say. However, little did everyone know, that there was a downside to all of this. There were several who didn't like the idea of Tidus being _taken _and they were gonna find a way to change that.

Yuna sat on her bed doing her homework when there was a knock at her door. She looked up from her books only to see Braska enter the room. Her eyes went wide though she couldn't help but smile. She was having a great time here in Zanarkand, but she did miss her family. Braska held out his arms and it didn't take Yuna very long to jump up and run into them.

Braska chuckled. "How've you been, my daughter."

Yuna looked at him. "Great! Except for the grounded part."

"So, I've heard." Braska said. "Tell me, my daughter. What did you learn from all of that?"

"Well, always check the punch before you drink it." Yuna began and Braska couldn't help but to laugh. "And. . . always call to let the people who love you know that you are okay." Braska nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"You'll learn as you grow, my daughter." Braska said. "But you do well to remember to never repeat those same mistakes. Take in what you have experienced and learn from it." Yuna just smiled. "Now, I must bid you farewell. Sorry my stay is so short, but- -"

"I know." Yuna said. "You're a busy man."

"But I am never too busy for you." Braska said. He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Be well, my daughter." Yuna smiled as Braska then turned and walked away.

The weekend was here and the big celebration was, for the Chocobo Festeve was here! The Chocobo Festeve is a festival to celebrate chocobos and moogles. Confetti was being thrown everywhere, music was being played, food as being served- - everything was happening. Not to mention the floats, the rides, the displays. This was going to be one splendid event and everyone in Zanarkand was coming out for it.

Cid slipped his boots on. Rikku and Yuna entered the living room just in time to see Cid get ready to leave. He saw the girls giving him the puppy face and only sighed. "Now, don't give me those pouty looks. I'll bring you a souvenir home." Brother ran into the living room all dressed up and Cid just looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "And where do you think you're going?"

Brother looked at Cid. "To the Festeve."

Cid shook his head. "No, you're not either!" Brother's mouth dropped open and a puzzled look was displayed up Yuna's and Rikku's face. "You're staying home and keeping an eye on these two girls. If they do anything out of line, you are to tell me!"

"BUT- -" Brother spatted.

"I'll see you girls later!" Cid said only to turn and leave the house.

Brother murmured under his breath only to turn and see Yuna and Rikku giving him a sinister grin. "Ohhh, boy!" Rikku chuckled as did Yuna and they slowly began to approach him. "_HELP ME!!!" _Brother shouted only to run away with Rikku and Yuna hot on his tail.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. Back with another exciting chpt. lol And I can tell you I had fun writing this chpt for sure! And in any case you're wondering what the Chocobo Festeve is all about, it's, well, a celebration of Chocobo's more less. There's rides, games, music, food- - Everything. It's kinda like a carnival so to speak. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this! Happy reading.**

This was it! One of the biggest events in Spira had at last arrived to Zanarkand and everyone had turned out for this splendid occasion. People lined the streets, cheering and clapping as they watched very rare breeds of Chocobos prance around while being led by Clasko who smiled and waved at the crowd. He was very proud of his chocobos of how they looked and how well behaved they were when suddenly the Chocobo behind him took its beak and pecked him right on top of the head. Clasko yelled out, grabbed his head and turned around. The Chocobo then spread its wings and gave a startling "khew". Clasko certainly knew that wasn't a good thing. Therefore, he turned, threw his arms up in the air and yelled out for help as he ran away with an army of seemingly mad chocobos right on his tail. Turned out they weren't mad at all. They were wanting the greens that Clasko had stuck in his back pocket. Laughter filled the crowd where it was soon filled with even more cheers and praises, for Tobli and his marching band of hypellos came marching along with a few hypello riding chocobos midst the band and behind them was a huge float of a chocobo that reached as high as the sky. The acrobats soon came in doing back flips, cartwheels and all kinds of stunts along with the clowns for entertainment.

Yuna and Rikku made their way through the crowd undetected. They held onto each other as so not to get separated. They gasped and cheered as they watched the excitement before them.

"You know, it's a shame Brother missed his calling." Rikku said. Yuna didn't quite understand until she looked at what Rikku was pointing at and she burst into laughter, for in front of them was a clown throwing pies at the crowd. Rikku laughed only to squeal out when she came face to face with a custard cream pie, which made Yuna laugh even harder.

Leblanc, Dona and Nhadala sat at a nearby table and were they ever complaining about what the chocobos looked like, how they smelled and what their purpose for being in Spira was. Leblanc sat filing her finger nails, Dona was looking in the mirror to make sure her hair was still in place, where Nhadala was applying her make up. They kept babbling back and forth when suddenly a few stray chocobos that had gotten away from Clasko came strolling over. One pecked Dona on top of the head, saw her pony tail and mistakes it for food. Therefore, it peck at it, got it in its mouth and tried to pull it lose from Dona's head who was screaming bloody murder by now. Nhadala was trying to chase it away where Leblanc was standing up on the table, holding her dress up while dancing and screaming on top of the table. It was as if she had seen a mouse or something when out of no where, a run away chocobo came running through and crashed into the table, which in turn caused Leblanc to lose her balance and before anyone could do anything, she found herself on the back of a run away Chocobo. She squealed out as the chocobo kept running and her constant screaming wasn't gonna make it slow down any sooner. Nhadala placed her hand over her mouth as she watched Leblanc disappear into the crowd still holding onto the chocobo for dear life. Dona, on the other hand, could have cared less, for she had her own problems.

"I'll save you, Leblanc!!" Barthello yelled out as he ran by Dona and Nhadala.

"Forget about her, you idiot!!" Dona shouted at Barthello as she tried to free her hair from the Chocobo's mouth. "GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Barthello ran towards Done, however, as he approached her, another stray Chocobo seen Barthello and just flat out didn't like how he looked. Therefore, the chocobo spread its wings and gave chase. Barthello seen the mad chocobo running towards him, stopped dead in his tracks only to turn and run in the other direction.

"Stop that at once!" Clasko shouted as he ran towards the chocobo that was eating Dona's hair and upon seeing him, it ran away.

"Ohh, my hair!" Dona shouted.

"My make up is ruined!" Nhadala whined.

"AAAEEEIIIII!!!" squealed a very, very angry Leblanc who appeared out of the crowd and slowly approached Dona and Nhadala who turned and looked at her. Leblanc had chocobo feathers everywhere on her. Especially in her hair. One shoe was missing and her dress was torn a bit and little did she know that she had chocobo poop on her backside and a few other places from where she fell off of it only seconds ago. She stopped before the two giggling girls, looked at herself and screamed. "I HAVE BIRD POOP ON ME!" Nhadala and Dona ran over to Leblanc with paper towels and things to try and clean her up and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Rikku and Yuna. And knowing that they were grounded, they decided to take it upon themselves to see to it that they got into even more trouble.

Yuna got her some cotton candy and was shoveling it into her mouth while Rikku was still trying to remove pie from her hair. Every time Yuna would look at her cousin, she would burst into laughter. Rikku, on the other hand, didn't find it one bit funny.

"It's not funny, Yunie." Rikku said.

Yuna held her side from laughter. "Oh, yes it is, too!" She looked at Rikku and stuffed a huge amount of cotton candy in her mouth.

"You're a sweeter treat than that cotton candy, sweetheart." came a familiar voice. Yuna spun around only to see Tidus approaching her and did her face ever light up with a smile. "Hey." He took her in his arms and greeted her with a kiss. "How are you?"

"Good." Yuna murmured through a mouth full of cotton candy.

Rikku smiled at the two of them when she was suddenly greeted to the back of the head by a water balloon. She shrieked loudly as the cold water splattered her. Tidus and Yuna looked at Rikku who was shaking water from her hands when a very irritating laugh came from the distance. A laugh that Rikku knew all too well.

"Gippal!" Rikku growled. She turned sharply only to see Gippal approaching her. "Thank you, you All Mighty King of Al Bhed Asses, for ruining my hair!!"

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear!" Gippal said smugly only to give her a gracious, sarcastic bow. Rikku only narrowed her eyes at her in anger as she shook her head. "What are you and Yuna doing here anyway? I thought Cid grounded yawl."

"We locked Brother in the closet and escaped our punishment for a few hours." Yuna said, which caused Tidus and Gippal to burst into laughter.

"Now that would have been something worth seeing." Tidus said.

"Are we gonna stand around here or go play some games?" Yuna asked. "There's a lot to do and little time to do it in cause me and Rikku have got to be back home before Uncle Cid is."

Tidus smiled. "You two gone on ahead." He then looked at Yuna. "Me and Yuna are gonna take a trip down the _tunnel of love_."

Rikku smiled. "Awe, that is so romantic. If I'd known you had such a romantic side, Tidus, I would have went out with you a long time ago. Unlike someone else I know here."

Gippal looked at Rikku." Hey, babe, I know you're not talking about me! I am the _king_ of romance!" Rikku just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Tidus said to Yuna. "Let's go." He then looked at Rikku and Gippal. We'll meet you two back here in about 20 minutes." They then headed for the tunnel of love with Rikku and Gippal looking on.

Meanwhile. . .

Leblanc, Dona and Nhadala had taken off and was certainly up to no good. They were in the mood for revenge and certainly wanted to get back at Yuna for going out with Tidus and this gave them the perfect opportunity to do so.

Brother banged and kicked at the closet door till it at last came open. He sat on the couch grousing at himself for letting two girls beat him up and take total advantage of him when there was a knock at the door. He then went and answered it and upon opening the door, he found three very messy girls who were up to no good.

"What you want?" Brother asked.

"We want _you_, Brother dear." Leblanc flirted. Brother's left eye flickered and a goofy grin widened his face.

Meanwhile. . .

Gippal threw a ball at the bottles standing midst the booth only to miss. Rikku rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Gippal grumbled only to throw the second ball and miss again. Rikku sighed, walked up, grabbed the last ball and hurled it at the bottles and knocked all three of them down. She looked at Gippal, grinned and took her teddy bear.

"That's how you throw a ball, Gippal." Rikku teased.

"Man, I got showed up by a girl." Gippal whined.

Tidus and Yuna sat in the swan boat as it entered the tunnel. This was certainly putting Tidus in the mood, which to be honest, almost anything put him in the mood due to where he was very easily turned on. Yuna found this to be very romantic and was certainly giving in. Tidus gazed at Yuna who was looking around at the romantic setting. He then snaked her arm around her and pulled her to him. He gently turned her face towards his own, making eye contant with her. Yuna's eyes went wide once she saw that look of seduction within them. Tidus scooted closer to her and moistened his lips only to place a kiss of pure devotion upon her lips. Yuna returned the kiss in the same fashion only to deepen it. She placed her hand upon his cheek as he snaked his hands around the small of her back.

"I wish things would always be like this for us." Yuna admitted shyly.

"They can." Tidus said through those tender kisses. "And they will." He then eased his way down onto the lower part of her neck, tracing opened mouthed kisses upon her delicate skin. Yuna closed her eyes, breathing a deep sigh of seduction. She loved the way his kisses made her feel both inside and out and hoped that it would forever be his kisses that she felt and tasted.

"Tidus. . ." Yuna whispered as he worked his way back up to her lips. She then ran her fingers through his hair, feeling it so soft to the touch. Their kisses became more heated and more passionate by the second and they knew that if they didn't stop things were surely gonna get out of hand. Therefore, Tidus slowly pulled away, placing a few last kisses up her lips and then upon her cheek. He smiled at her, caressing her cheek. Yuna then rested her head upon his shoulder as he held her close to him and they watched the romance that surrounded them.

Moments later. . .

Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Gippal had reunited and was they ever having fun. Tidus played a game where you had to shoot three ducks to win a prize and upon shooting three of them, he won a baby chocobo and gave it to Yuna.

Rikku was suckered into getting stuck in the dunking booth. She sat on the platform with her arms crossed and a angered look upon her face. Gippal was certainly laughing and teasing at her. He then got three balls and tried to hit the target to dunk her, however, missed all three times. Rikku began to laugh hysterically, pointing her finger at Gippal. Tidus then stepped up, threw a ball and hit the target on the very first try. Rikku squealed out as the platform gave way and she hit the water below. She came up, her blonde hair straying all over the front of her face. She shook the water from her hands, moved her hair aside and gave Tidus a very cold look who was laughing up a storm.

Moments later. . .

Rikku managed to get Yuna away from Tidus for only a second, grabbed her hand and dragged her over behind a booth when suddenly several guys came running over and offered her a single gil. Yuna was certainly puzzled and didn't quite understand what was going on. Rikku was laughing hysterically and almost fell to the ground laughing, for she had stuck Yuna in the kissing booth where you had to pay a gil in order to kiss the pretty lady inside. Tidus saw this and the little white hairs on the back of his neck stood up, for he was raging with jealously and anger. He balled his fists up and gave chase. Upon seeing the star player of the Zanarkand Abes charging at them, the few who were lined up in front of Yuna ran off, dropping their gils to the ground. Tidus stopped running once they were too far for him to catch, looked at Yuna as he placed his hands upon his hips and signaled for her to come out from behind that booth immediately.

Gippal was over by the water gun stand trying to shoot water in a clowns mouth to fill his head up with water. First person to fill it up wins. Rikku walked over and watched him for a few seconds where she then picked up the water gun beside him and shot it at his head. He yelled out, which broke his concentration and the water inside the clowns mouth drained out. Gippal gave Rikku a sour look who just hid the gin behind her back and grinned from ear to ear.

Seconds later. . .

Yuna stood by the ring toss game, trying to throw a ring around the chocobo's neck. She tossed two only to miss and sighed in frustration. Tidus walked up behind her, placed a hand around her waist and grabbed her hand with his other. He then guided her hand to pick up the ring and then toss it towards the chocobo where it landed perfectly. Yuna gave him an amused look where he only placed a playful kiss to the tip end of her nose.

Gippal gave Rikku a bushel of flowers who was quite flattered. Gippal grinned and as Rikku went to smell them, she was squirted with water. Gippal burst into laughter only to run away from Rikku who hurled the flowers at him.

Meanwhile. . .

A huge, loud party was going on at Cid's house. Brother was drunk as well as Leblanc, Dona and Nhadala. Numerous people were there, the place was trashed, the music was quite loud and the cops had already been there three times. Things went on like this for a little while though when the police came one more time, the party was ended right on the spot. Brother laid passed out on the couch and was unaware of what had went down.

Later that night. . .

Cid walked through the front door with food and etc in hand, however, once he a good look at his house, he dropped everything and blew his stack. He shouted at Brother, waking him instantly and they began to babble back and forth in Al Bhed. Yuna and Rikku arrived just moments after Cid and their eyes widened once they heard him and Brother fighting. Therefore they went around back to sneak in through the back door where seconds later they walked into the living room and they both gasped.

"They did it!!" Brother said, pointing at Yuna and Rikku. "They threw the party!!" A red faced Cid looked straight at the girls who was shaking their heads and backing away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello! Guys I thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're the best. lol Here's another quick chpt for everyone to enjoy. There is room for a lemon in the next chpt and if you want one, now is the time to tell me! Who wants a lemon between Tidus and Yuna? Enjoy the chpt!.**

The festeve was still going on, however, things were starting to slow down a bit. Confetti lined the streets as well as chocobo poop, which was actually rather disgusting. Tidus and Gippal were still there and had teamed up with Lenne, Shuyin. A few late comers finally showed up and Lulu and Wakka had also joined them. Everyone was having fun though missed the company of Yuna and Rikku.

A few kids came running by in front of Lenne who had her arms full of stuffed animals that Shuyin had won for her. Tidus had a few he won he was gonna give to Yuna where Gippal was only conjuring up more tricks to give to Rikku. Wakka had yet to win Lulu something who was kinda feeling left out at the moment. She watched Shuyin win Lenne all kinds of things and Wakka hadn't even offered to win her anything, however, decided not to make a big deal about it. Tidus and Shuyin, on the other hand, did take note of things. Upon reaching the benches, Lenne set her stuff down and she and Lulu ran off to the bathroom and that's when Shuyin and Tidus jerked Wakka aside.

"Whoa! What's up, ya?" Wakka asked, scratching the back if her head.

"Are you out of your mind?" Shuyin asked.

"Huh?" Wakka asked still confused.

'Dude, you're dating a _black mage!_" Shuyin reminded him. "No way would I even dream of pissing that chick off."

"I think what Shuyin's trying to say here, Wakka, is that you haven't even offered to win her a prize." Tidus brought to his attention. "Women really see that as being inconsiderate." He then cleared his throat. "And I have to agree with Shuyin. If Yuna was taking black magic, I would obey her like a puppy."

"You already do, Tidus." Shuyin teased.

"Get out of here!" Tidus said, giving him a playful shove.

"I'm serious!" Shuyin said with a chuckle. "How long has it been since you've had any, Tidus?" Tidus fell silent, looked at Wakka then back at Shuyin. "That's my point. You're _waiting_ for her. That girl has taken you!"

"Like Lenne's taken you!" Tidus spatted.

"Damn straight!" Shuyin admitted proudly. "Lenne has my heart, Hell, she is my heart. I don't even want to think of living my life without her. I love her." Both Tidus and Wakka were speechless. "How do you feel about Yuna?" Tidus remained silent. "Spit it out, Tidus! _YOU LOVE YUNA._ Admit it!"

Tidus narrowed his eyes. What was it anyone's business about how he felt towards Yuna anyway? What was it anyone's concern? These questions and more ran through his mind. "You're crazy, Shuyin! You know that?! You are truly crazy!" He then stomped off.

"She's the one, Tidus!" Shuyin shouted at Tidus who stopped dead in his tracks. "Remember what I told you once before?" Tidus certainly remembered what was told to him that one time, but wasn't about to admit to it. Therefore, Shuyin decided to repeat it to him and for him. "You're gonna keep screwing around and you're gonna meet up with one that's going to steal your heart and all you will do in the end is break hers." Tidus only blinked his eyes and lowered his head, for he knew that what Shuyin was saying was the honest truth. "She's good for you, Tidus. Just don't break her heart like the ones before her." Tidus spun around, his eyes narrowed in anger. "And don't go giving me that Jecht look of yours! Your father gets that same look on his face when he gets mad."

That angered Tidus even more. "I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!! I HATE HIM, SHUYIN, AND YOU KNOW THAT!! GRR! SOMETIMES I WISH HE WEREN'T EVEN ALIVE! THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER LOOKED UP TO AS A FATHER AND THAT IS NOT JECHT!!" He then turned sharply and stormed off.

"I think you hit a nerve, brudda." Wakka said.

"Gee, I was kidding." Shuyin said.

Meanwhile. . .

"R-I-K-K-U!!!!" an angered Cid shouted.

Rikku and Yuna ran into their room with Cid hot on their tails. Rikku slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning against it as if to try and barricade it. Cid shouted their names as he banged loudly on the door.

Rikku looked at Yuna who was certainly frightened. "You know, I think pops is really pissed off right now!"

"You think?!" Yuna asked. "It's like he's insane."

"Nah!" Rikku said as she shook her head. "This is normal for him."

"Rikku, there's no convincing him that we didn't throw that party!" Yuna said. "Not in the state of mind he's in right now cause he will not listen to reason."

"Well, I sure as hell am not opening this door!" Rikku said.

"And I am not staying here with Uncle Cid acting this way!" Yuna said only to run over to the window.

"Yunie?!" Rikku questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Running away!" Yuna said only to climb out of the window.

"Yuna, no!" Rikku said. Yuna's mind was made up and there was no changing it. Cid's anger had scared her and filled her insecurities to the point that she felt she had to leave and just get away. Never had Yuna acted this way or done anything of this nature and certainly was not in her character, however, one does drastic things when they are scared and certainly doesn't have the mental capacity to even think straight. Therefore, Yuna was only doing what she felt she had to do at this point in time. When Yuna was out of sight, Rikku huffed a sigh, for there was no talking to her stubborn cousin. She then got her chair and placed it against the doorknob, barricading the door tightly.

A while later. . .

The Festeve was now over. The streets were empty and everyone had gone home. Dark clouds had rolled in and rain was pouring down, making it almost hazardous to even drive down the road. This is the quietest that Zanarkand had ever been, for there was something about tonight that almost seemed eerie to a certain few, but couldn't explain the reasons to their feelings.

Tidus walked a while before going back to his empty home and after walking in the rain for a while, he decided to head that way, take a hot shower and turn in for the night. Yuna was also walking these wet streets of Zanarkand and it certainly was not safe for a woman to do. In Bevelle, anyone could walk the streets anytime and anywhere due to the guards there, but Zanarkand was an entirely different matter and Yuna was about to find out just how different they were.

Yuna rounded the corner, not paying attention to where she was going as she walked over a dim street light when she was suddenly surrounded by two guys. She gasped as she looked at both of them and back up towards side of the building that was behind her.

"Going somewhere, beautiful?" the one guy teased where the other guy just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Stay away!" Yuna said nervously. "I-I'm warning you!"

"Ohhh, she's warning us!" the guy said in a mocking manner and the other just laughed.

Yuna was certainly frightened, for she knew of the possibilities at hand. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time and wondered how she was going to get out of this. If she were in Bevelle, the guards would have already seized these two no good snakes, however, it seemed that no one was coming to her rescue. The two guys moved in closer and she continued to back away, when unbeknownst to them, Tidus just happened to come walking along across the street from them. He saw the two guys hassling someone, stopped dead in his tracks and watching them for a seconds. Yuna then saw an opening and took full advantage of the situation, for she took off running and the two guys gave chase. Upon seeing who they were after, Tidus was certainly hot on their tails.

Yuna made a quick, sharp turn around the corner, running down the sidewalk at great speed, however, the two guys were gaining on her. She slowed down just a fraction to turn and see how close they were. Upon seeing them so close, she gasped and increased her speed as much as possible. Tidus, on the other hand, was about to outrun all three of them due to his athletic abilities of course. Sometimes being a blitzball player came in handy. The speed, the strength, and or course the popularity made it all worth it. He ran down the back alley way of the building they were all running by, turned the corner, and ran down the front side and just as he saw Yuna run by, he jumped out and pounced on the first guy that ran by him. They both fell to the ground, the second guy ran away, and Yuna tripped over her own two feet of course. She looked back, expecting the worse, however, got a big surprise instead. She pushed herself up from the ground and watched the action.

"Get up, you son of a bitch!" Tidus demanded in pure anger only to grab the guy by her shirt collar and force him up. "What the hell were you gonna do to my girl?!" The guy began to stammer. "Who the hell to you think you are?!" He then lost all control, for the thought of them just touching Yuna made him angry. He upper cutted the guy who staggered backwards and fell to the ground, however, he got up and out of pure foolish pride, he swung at Tidus who ducked and greeted him with a blow to the mid section, which instantly caused the guy to bow over and gasp for breath. He then kicked the guys legs right out from under him, causing him to fall back right on his butt. Tidus then jerked him up once more. "I better not even catch you looking at my girl or I will _finish_ what I started here." The guy staggered to his feet and gave Tidus a dirty look who drew his fist back. The guy ran away without a second thought. Tidus then turned to Yuna and was he ever ready to give her a piece of his mind. "Yuna?!" Yuna began to back away as he began to approach her, for she had never seen Tidus angry before and she didn't like what she was saw. "What are you doing out here by yourself?!" Yuna didn't answer him. He then grabbed her by her forearms. "Dammit, Yuna! Answer me! Don't you know how dangerous it is here after dark? Especially for a woman!" He then calmed himself a bit. "You do know what those two guys were planning, don't you?" Yuna just bit her bottom lip, tears streaming down her cheeks though visibly hidden by the rain. Upon seeing her lower her head and hearing her soft sobs, Tidus' angered heart softened and all he could do was pull her closely to him. "I'm. . . sorry, Yuna." He then stroked her hair as she clung to him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." Yuna pulled away only to look at him and he wiped any stray tears and droplets of rain from her cheek with a small sigh. "Come on. I'll take you to my place for a while till you've calmed down. Then I will take you home."

"I'm not going back home." Yuna said through soft sobs. "Uncle Cid is highly pissed off at me and Rikku for something we didn't even do."

"Did he find out about you and Rikku sneaking out?" Tidus asked.

"No!" Yuna said with a shake of her head. "Brother threw this wild party and put all the blame on me and Rikku. Uncle Cid is so angry that he won't listen to anybody."

Tidus narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded his head. "Okay." Yuna only looked at him. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of _Brother_." Yuna sniffled a bit. "Right now you're coming with me for a while. We'll call Rikku in a bit and if things have calmed down, I'll take you home." Yuna nodded her head as she calmed herself down a bit. Tidus then put his arm around her and they headed for his place.

"Isn't your father gone, Tidus?" Yuna asked as they walked on a bit.

"He's still out of town, but don't worry. You'll be safe with me." Tidus assured her as they walked on down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

**LEMON ALERT!!! This chpt has a lemon in it guys. I thank everyone for their reviews! Not sure if I did okay with this lemon, but I hope I did anyway. Well, enjoy the chpt:)

* * *

**

Tidus and Yuna had arrived safely to his home where they were now _alone_. Tidus had changed clothes and slipped into something more comfortable, which in this case would have been no shirt, a pair of jeans, and socks, however, one could tell what he was up to. Yuna looked like a drowned chocobo and did not have any dry clothes there at Tidus' place. Therefore, she slipped into one of his button up shirts until her clothes dries. His shirt was big and sloppy on her, which she found to be quite comfortable. And it was kinda long. So, not really too big of a deal, however, the long slits at the sides made the shirt very alluring on her.

Tidus stood in the kitchen whipping up a good cup of hot chocolate for them. He opened the mixture and poured it in a cup, however, his mind was on more than hot chocolate once Yuna walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a t-shirt. He stared at her, dropping the other pack of mixture. Apparently, Yuna had went into his room and helped herself, which he secretly liked, but wasn't about to say. Yuna's feelings were quite the same as Tidus', for she could not take her eyes off of him. It was very rare that he took his Zanarkand Abes Uniform off, but when he did, he was stunningly gorgeous. Their eyes connected with the look of seduction within and they both looked away quickly.

"I'm making some hot chocolate." Tidus said as Yuna pushed her wet hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." Yuna said only to look back at him. She studied the very texture of his rippling muscles that seemed perfect in every way. Tidus just happened to look and caught her staring. She quickly looked away, but wasn't fast enough. Tidus just looked away with a crooked grin, for he knew that Yuna was checking him out.

"Hungry?" Tidus asked.

"For what?" Yuna asked only to catch what she said a little too late.

Tidus chuckled. "Food." He then turned around, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the counter. "What did you think I meant?"

"Uhhhh. . ." Yuna trailed off only to stare at him yet _again_. She then looked at him. "You know what I meant."

Tidus then slowly approached her. "Do I?" He pulled at the top of her shirt, trying to get a peak inside though she slowly took a step back from him, for she knew exactly what Tidus wanted. The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, and the way he was wanting to touch her was evident enough, however, she wasn't gonna give in that easily to him. She wasn't about to give in to his charm of seduction just yet, however, it was winning her over big time. Tidus took that step towards her, slowly snaking his arms around the small of her back when suddenly the phone rang. Tidus pulled away with a grumble and Yuna huffed with a roll of her eyes, both annoyed by the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is Yunie with you?!" squeaked Rikku from the other end of the phone._

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Yes. And she's fine."

_"Put her on!" Rikku demanded._

Tidus reached the phone to Yuna who took it. "Rikku?"

_"Yunie, are you okay?" Rikku asked._

"I'm fine." Yuna assured her.

_"You need to come home before Pops finds out that you're gone!" Rikku urged._

"I'm not coming home, Rikku." Yuna said. "Not for a few more hours anyway."

_"Yunie!" Rikku whined._

"Just cover for me for a few hours." Yuna suggested and Rikku just huffed. "Please, Rikku!" That's when Rikku started going off in Al Bhed and just hung up the phone. Yuna only laughed and hung up as well. "She's pissed, but she'll cover for me." She then turned to Tidus and decided to change the subject right real quick. "How about that hot chocolate? I would love some."

Tidus would love some. He would love some of Yuna more than that hot chocolate, but it was evident that she was scared and he was not going to pressure her. If it was meant to be tonight, then it would happen, but if not, he was willing to wait until she was ready. Tidus would not wait on anyone when it came to certain things, but there was something about Yuna that was different from other girls he had dated. He found that out the first time he ever saw her cause she was someone he could not take his eyes off of. He watched her as she ran over and added the hot water to the mixture.

Meanwhile. . .

Things had calmed down a little bit. Rikku sat on her bed listening to music when Cid came knocking on her door. Rikku's eyes flew open wide and hesitated to answer her father.

"You girls come on down for dinner." Cid yelled. Rikku's eyes flew open wide. How in the name of Spira was she gonna get by with this one? Rikku just bit her bottom lip, slapped her hand against her forehead and rolled her eyes.

Seconds later. . .

Rikku walked into the kitchen, grabbed two plates of food and headed back to towards her room when Cid hollered at her. Rikku stopped dead in her tracks, turned with a nervous grin and just chuckled.

"Where are you going with that food?" Cid asked.

"Is it alright if me and Yunie eat in our rooms tonight?" Rikku asked.

Cid just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see any harm in it, but- -"

"Good!" Rikku chirped only to turn and almost sprint away to her room. Upon entering her room, Rikku sat the two plates of food down on the bed in front of her, looked at the massive amount of food upon them and huffed. This was going to be a huge supper for her.

Yuna sat in the recliner talking to Tidus who was sitting on the arm of the couch just a few feet away from her. They were talking about the events that happened earlier this evening from the festeve all the way up to the fight.

Yuna curled her legs underneath herself, resting them on the recliner. "I don't know if I find that funny now or if this sugar has gone to my head." She then let out a tiny giggle. "You're a good fighter."

"But I'm an even better lover." Tidus teased with a wink and a flirty smile upon his face.

"Really?" Yuna asked curiously, leaning her head back against the recliner. "How good?"

"The only way to find out is to experience it first hand." Tidus flirted. "Care to find out?"

"Only if you experience it with me." Yuna flirted in return.

Rikku laid on her bed, suffering from a huge stomach ache, for she had eaten two plates of food. She let out a long groan that was followed by a few hiccups. Cid barged through the door without knocking, saw Rikku sprawled everywhere on her bed, and just shook his head as he gathered the two plates and took them back to the kitchen.

"She is really gonna owe me big time after this." Rikku said under her breath.

Tidus approached Yuna, resting his hands upon the recliner as he leaned towards Yuna who only smiled at him. He moistened his lips and was very much tempted to take full advantage of this situation.

"So. . ." Tidus began. "You want to feel the ultimate pleasure of my desire for you?" And was Yuna ever wanting to share that with him right now. Tidus could sense that from her. No words were even needed. And before Yuna could even utter a sound, he placed a very tender kiss upon her lips that was full of allurement and devotion that he only felt for her. Yuna cupped his face with her hands only to deepen that kiss where it soon was full of passion. Tidus then scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room.

Meanwhile. . .

Rikku sat up on her bed, rubbing her belly when there came knock at the door. Rikku's eyes flew upon wide once she heard Cid call out Yuna's name and then her own. She jumped up, bounced around a bit as she tried to conjure up something where she then began to pace and do some major brain storming.

"Oh, man! Oh, man!" Rikku said as she paced back and forth. "What to do, what to do!" Finally that light bulb in her head clicked on and she sprinted into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and ran back out, closing the door behind her. She flopped down on the bed just as Cid flew the door open and Rikku threw the blankets over her as if to appear she were not decent. "POPS!!" Cid immediately turned his head. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry!" Cid said. "I was wanting to apologize is all."

"Well, Pop's, you know I'm used to your temper. It's a gene you passed on to me. So, I live with it." Rikku said. "But Yunie's an entirely different matter. She's not used to being yelled at."

"I kinda figured that about her." Cid said. "Braska never even raised his voice at that girl." He than sat down on the bed beside Rikku and she got really nervous. "So, where is Yuna?"

Rikku hesitated with wide eyes. "Taking a shower." Cid then got up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Rikku just buried her face in the blankets. "Ohhh, man! Busted!"

Cid knocked on the door a few times. "Yuna?" There was no response. "Darlin' I'm sorry- -" Still no answer. He then turned to Rikku. "Are you sure she's in there?" Rikku nodded her head quickly with a nervous grin upon her face. "You sure she's alright? Maybe I better go and check." Rikku shot up from the bed when Cid reached to turn that door knob.

"Pop!" Rikku scolded. "When are you going to learn you don't barge in on girls like this! It's alright if you do it to Brother, but not us! Girl's need their privacy!"

Cid just grumbled. "Women." Rikku chuckled at that. "Well, when she gets out, tell her to come and talk to me." He then left the room and once he was out of sight, Rikku let out a long, relieved sigh as she leaned against the door and slide down to the floor.

Meanwhile. . .

Soft, romantic music played as Tidus began to work his magic on Yuna. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt that covered Yuna's delicate features. Their lips never parted, the shirt was unbuttoned all the way and Tidus slowly slide it over her shoulders. He placed open mouth kisses upon her neck and right shoulder, allowing it to fall to the floor. He could sense how scared Yuna was at this very moment and was trying not to take things at a fast pace for her.

Yuna breathed nervously, gazing upon his handsome features. She found him to be drop dead gorgeous. The lights glaring upon him through the window and the rain hitting the rooftop only made things more tempting to her. She placed her hands upon his chest, gazed into his eyes only to allow her hands to shyly slide downward to the top of his pants where she unbuttoned them.

Little did Tidus and Yuna know at this very moment just how much their love and the bond between them was growing with every beat of their hearts. Their devotion grew with each touch and their desire grew with each kiss.

Tidus slid his fingers under the sides of her panties and gently lowered them only to slide his hands from her thighs up to the small of her back. Yuna shivered from the excitement her body felt from just his touch. He kissed her devotedly, taking her in his arms as he began to back her up towards the bed. Upon reaching it, Yuna lost her balance and fell back onto it, giggling as she rested herself against her elbows. She watched Tidus' every move, which he found enticing, as he placed tender, open mouthed kisses upon the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his lips upon her delicate skin. She didn't mind being this close to him, for they had went this far before, but what was making her more scared by the second was the fact that she was going to give herself to him on this very night and that she has never done before. Her breathing increased deeply, leaning back on the bed as Tidus went to caress her most sensitive area. She bit her bottom lip only to moan softly from the tenderness of his touch and just how good he was making her feel right now. He then trailed those tender kisses from her neck on down. Yuna leaned her head back, gripping the satin pillow sheets above her head, her breathes deep and uneven as she softy moaned his name.

Never had Yuna felt such ecstasy before in her entire life. With every fiber of her being, she felt whole inside when she was with Tidus and being with him like this only made that feeling more real. And never had Tidus fallen for a woman like he had fallen for Yuna and all it took was one look in those beautiful eyes of hers. He was captivated by her from the very moment they looked into each other's eyes. The words need not be said, for true love was there and it was surely making itself known to their hearts.

Tidus at last met her lips with his own. Yuna scooted back farther onto the bed as he climbed on top of her, their lips never parting from that kiss. Yuna then giggled mysteriously through those heated kisses, which only made Tidus smile. He eyes her curiously as she hooked her toes on the belt loops of his pants and playfully slid them off from him. He laughed at her mischievousness only to caress her face. He could tell right away that was more nervous than before, for it they both knew what was to come next.

Yuna certainly wanted Tidus at that very moment and they only thing that was stopping her was fear itself. She let out a very nervous breath, gazing upon his handsome features only to slide her arms around his neck pull him into a kiss of pure passion and desire, for that was how she felt. Tidus positioned himself comfortably upon her, caressing her cheek as he slowly parted his lips from her own as if to wait for her to tell him it was okay to keep going.

"Want me to stop?" Tidus asked.

Yuna breathed a nervous sigh. "Don't stop."

Tidus smiled seductively. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Yuna said.

"Let me hear you say it." Tidus teased.

Yuna giggled. "I want you."

And that was Tidus needed and wanted to hear. To know that Yuna wanted him as much as he wanted her made his world complete. Nothing at this very moment mattered anymore to them. They had each other and that was all they both needed. They were devoted only to each other, for no one else even existed to them. And little did they know just how strong their love had bonded them on this night.

Yuna squinted her eyes and groaned in pain a little bit, for they at last came together in unison. She breathed deeply, trying to adjust a bit, but found things to be little painful.

"You okay?" Tidus asked concerned as he rested his head upon her own. Yuna only nodded her head, but he knew that she wasn't ok. The pain was evident upon her face and the fear was still there because of the way her body was still responding to him. It's only when he felt relax that he decided to continue.

"Go slow." Yuna whispered.

With a nod of his head, Tidus continued onward. He tried his best to be as gentle as he could with her. His movements were slow, his touch was tender, and his kisses were devoted. Yuna savored each and every kiss he placed upon her. Her breathing eventually steadied itself and there was less evidence of her being scared, for the pain had been replaced with one of heavenly bliss. His movements soon became quicker, their breathing deep and even between soft moans of allurement. Yuna leaned her head back, allowing him full exposure to her neck and partly her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair only to whisper his name in pure seduction. Tidus laced his fingers with her own, pressing her hands down into the mattress above her head only to release them and glide his own back down, feeling her skin so soft to the touch where his movement became more robust and it was almost too much for Yuna to handle. The feeling of ecstasy had heightened beyond their control, which only made them hunger for more. Their kisses demanded more passion and their hands roamed freely upon each other. Their breathing was much deeper and uneven as were their moans. It wasn't much longer that the feeling was beyond anyone's control. Eventually his movements slowed and wasn't as robust. Their kisses became more timid, their breathing softer yet still deep and uneven. Whispering words of "I love you." were exchanged between the two lovers. Tidus cuddled next to Yuna who did the same.

Meanwhile. . .

It was time for bed. Cid would soon be coming around to tell everyone goodnight and was Rikku ever in a panic now. She threw the covers back on Yuna's bed, got several pillows and piled them on the bed only to throw the covers of them. She then patted them down a bit as best as he could to make it appear the Yuna was there sleeping. And just as she hopped back into bed and threw the covers over herself, Cid came knocking and Rikku allowed him to come in, however, instead of just poking his head inside, he walked on in. Rikku eyes his curiously.

"Is it alright if I talk to you two girls?" Cid asked.

Rikku's eyes went wide. "S-s-sure."

"Thanks." Cid said only to walk over and sit down at the foot of Yuna's bed and did Rikku ever begin to sweat. She watched Cid's every moved and prayed that he didn't find out those were pillowed under that cover and instead of Yuna. "I wanted to tell you two girl that I didn't mean to react the way I did and just hope you will forgive me."

"Pops, it's okay." Rikku assured him.

"I don't even think Yuna's awake is she?" Cid asked and Rikku gave him a huge, nervous grin. He then placed his hand on what was suppose to be Yuna's back and patted it a few times. "Yuna?" He then gave a soft nudge. "Darlin, wake up." He then shook the pillows. "I can't talk to ya if you're not awake." He then grabbed the top of the covers, ready to pull them down. Rikku just buried her face in her hands, expecting the worse yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes. It is me and back with a new chpt. lol This chpt has some tramatic events in it. So, please don't flame me. lol Anyway, I am really enjoying this story so far and seems like things are moving along great!! Don't forget to read and review. Happy reading.**

Yuna laid next to Tidus, snuggled up closely to him with nothing but a sheet on her. Tidus laid beside her with his arms around her and his right leg resting upon the top of her legs. They looked rather cute laying like that together and neither was ready or willing to move.

Tidus then raised his head up to look at her. "Are you okay?" He rested his chin upon her shoulder as she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah." Yuna said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Tidus said only to place a kiss upon the back of her shoulder. "You've been very quiet since we- -"

Yuna turned over to where they were now laying face to face. "I have no regrets." She assured him with a smile. "As a matter of fact- -" She then whispered something into his ear and his eyes flew open wide.

"AGAIN?" Tidus asked and Yuna threw her head back in laughter. "You want to do it again? Yuna, we just got threw- -"

Yuna placed her finger upon his lips to silence him. "Shut up and kiss me." Tidus raised his eye brows at Yuna's openness and his mouth dropped open a bit and she took full advantage of the situation, for she pulled into a major lip lock.

Cid had a very tight grip on those blanket and was about to pull them down. Sweat dripped from Rikku's brow, for she thought that her and Yuna was busted for sure this time. And after all the stunts they pulled earlier, they were gonna get caught in the end when suddenly Cid pulled away.

"Ahh, maybe it's best that I let her sleep." Cid suggested only to stand up and turn away. Rikku rolled her eyes, burying her face in the covers as she breathed a sigh of relief. "But I still want to sit down and talk to you two girls in the morning, okay?"

"Sure thing." Rikku muffled through her blankets. Upon hearing the door close, Rikku looked up and once she heard Cid shut the door to his room, she leaped forward on the bed, hanging over the side of it as she grabbed up her purse and went digging for her cell phone.

At this point, Tidus was touching Yuna seductively and caressing her most tender places as he placed heated kisses upon the lower part of her neck. Upon hearing her whisper his name, he traced his lips along side her neck and greeted her lips with a loving kiss of pure passion when suddenly, her cell phone began to ring and did that ever kill the mood. Tidus huffed as Yuna grumbled. She reached and flip her phone open and answered it.

"Hello?" Yuna said only to roll her eyes. "What is it, Rikku?"

_"What are you doing?" Rikku asked._

"Hang up the phone." Tidus said.

_Rikku heard Tidus and her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "YUNIE!!!! Yunie, you didn't!!" Yuna only giggled. "Ohh, my- - Yuna, I want details!!"_

Yuna continued to giggle. "Not in this lifetime, Rikku."

_"You're no fun!" Rikku whined. "Anyway, Yunie, you've got to get home on the double. Pops has already been in here a dozen times wanting to talk to us. And I have covered for your ass like three times already! And the last time we almost got caught. And I don't want to risk a fourth time."_

"Well- -" Yuna trailed off before having the phone taken from her by Tidus. "Hey!"

Tidus placed the phone to his ear. "She'll be home in the morning. She's going to be spending the night with me." He then turned the phone off.

Rikku's mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed. Tidus had some nerve. A lot of nerve actually to hang up on Rikku who was in fact the cell phone queen of all conversations. She bit her bottom lip, her cheeks turning red as she tossed her phone onto the bed. Tidus was gonna pay and she was gonna see to that personally. Oh, the devilish deeds a young woman can do.

Tidus laid the phone back on the night stand and was Yuna ever giggling up a storm. Tidus eyed her curiously, wondering what in the name of Spira was so damn funny. Yuna knew what Rikku was planning to do and Tidus was in for the shock of a lifetime.

"What are you laughing about?" Tidus asked.

"You're gonna regret hanging up on her." Yuna warned him. "She's gonna get back at you."

"What can she do?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, this is Rikku we're talking about here." Yuna said. "ANYTHING is possible when it comes to her."

And was Yuna ever telling the truth, for as of this very moment, Rikku was already plotting her revenge. She grabbed her a bag of goodies, slipped out of the house and headed for Tidus' place.

Moments later . . .

Rikku quietly walked over to where Tidus' car was parked, and chuckled sinisterly. She then got oodles of condoms out, opened then and began to place them all over his car in every place possible. After doing that, she got out some whipped cream and sprayed the words "JUST LAID" on the hood of his car as well as the back window. She then took what was left of it and made little fancy designs all over the rest of the car. She then checked her bag one last time and came upon some strawberry glaze, which she took and smeared all over the car as much as possible. Thinking that she had maybe done just enough, she skipped off, giggling sinisterly to herself.

Morning. . .

Tidus slowly awakened and slipped out of bed without awakening Yuna and was he ever in a very pleasant mood this morning, for not only had he and Yuna done it once, they did it a whopping three times last night. Talk about being addicted to sex. Yuna had a natural crave for the stuff it seemed now since she got her a taste of what it was really like. Tidus had plans of making her breakfast in bed, but little did he know who was awaiting him downstairs.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairway, Tidus stopped dead in his tracks once he saw a tall figure standing with his back turned towards him. "Auron?"

"Have fun last night?" Auron asked as he turned to face Tidus. "Remember to close the door next time."

Tidus wouldn't even let the thought of Auron watching him and Yuna enter his mind. "You're gross, old timer!" Tidus said with a shake of his head. "What are you doing here anyway? Been a while since I last saw you."

"I've been busy." Auron stated firmly.

"Naturally." Tidus said sarcastically.

Auron just chuckled. "Just like your father."

Tidus growled. "I am nothing like that bastard!" He then turned away from Auron, crossing his arms over his chest.

"More than you know!" Auron spatted.

"You're crazy, old man!" Tidus spatted also.

"I have news for you." Auron said. "It's not good news either." Tidus's mood softened and he slowly turned towards Auron, for he expected the worse. "Jecht was in an accident last night. He was on his way home."

"What?" Tidus asked with a nervous chuckle. "Now I know you're crazy. My old man's not due to be home for a whole week yet."

"He wanted to surprise you." Auron said. "He. . . wanted to make up for lost time." He took a few steps passed Tidus who only watched him.

"Pffftt!!" Tidus scoffed. "How can he make up for ten years?!"

"Jecht loved you!" Auron said in his usual strict tone.

"Well, wish I could say the same!" Tidus said. "I _hate_ him!"

Auron then turned sharply towards him. "You are going to regret those words!!"

"Me?!" Tidus asked coyly. "Not on your life."

"But it is on Jecht's life." Auron spoke clearly to him. "You're father's dying." Tidus turned away from him, trying to contain his emotions. "It's best if you go see him as soon as possible."

Tidus scoffed though his heart was breaking inside. "What makes you think I even care?!"

"Then why are you crying?!" Auron brought to his attention. Tidus didn't even utter a word, for the tears were already falling. "I'll be waiting in the car." He then walked away.

It wasn't very long afterwards that Tidus lost all control. He looked to his right and saw pictures that brought back both good and bad memories. Therefore, he knocked every one of them off. Yuna just happened to be running down the stairs just when he did that, too.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked concerned as she ran over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Damn him!" Tidus shouted. "Why- -" He calmed himself a bit only to pull Yuna to him for comfort.

A while later. . .

Tidus slowly entered the room only to find his father sleeping. He started to turn back, however, Auron pushed him on inside. He started to say something sarcastic, however, kept his mouth shut. He sighed and slowly approached the bedside where his father laid. Jecht slowly opened his eyes and they connected with his son's.

Tidus shook his head. "I hate you, dad!"

"Huh?" Jecht said only to sigh. "Guess I had that coming to me." Jecht knew that his son was only speaking out of anger towards him cause he hadn't been the best father to him. This he knew and couldn't blame Tidus for how he felt. "You know what's going to happen, right?" Tidus nodded his head as the tears stung his eyes. "See? There you go. You're gonna cry, aren't you?" He raised a hand to try and wipe a stray tear away, however, was much too weak. "I know things weren't the best for us after your mother passed, but- -"

"I remember." Tidus said through tears of anger and pain. "You. . . blamed me for everything. I was eight years old, Dad! How could- -" He then turned away.

"Enough!!" Auron demanded as he entered the room. Tidus only left the room along with Yuna. Auron then turned to Jecht. "There's too much animosity between the two of you to even say good bye. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Gee. Here I am on my death bed and all you can do is criticizing and blame." Jecht spatted.

"Deep down somewhere under all of that anger, he really does love you." Auron said. "He just will not put it to words, for the hurt runs too deeply."

"Tell him one thing for me." Jecht requested and Auron listened quietly. "Tell him that I loved him no matter what." He let out a small breath of air. "And, Auron, continue to look for my son. That is all I can ask of you as a friend." Auron nodded his head softly and Jecht slowly closed his eyes.

Silence then filled the room and Auron breathed a deep sigh. "Be well, old friend."

Rikku sat on her bed, painting her toe nails and humming some crazed tune she had made up in her head and chewing gum when there came a knock at the door and before she could say anything, Cid flew the door open. Rikku rolled her eyes as she blew a bubble and looked away.

Cid happened to look over and notice that Yuna's bed was now empty. "Huh?" He scratched the side of his head. "Say. . . uhh. . . where's Yuna?"

Rikku froze, her eyes got big, and she looked at Yuna's empty bed, for she had forgotten to do a few things this morning. She then looked at Cid and grinned from ear to ear. "She. . . went out for a morning stroll." Cid just looked at that huge, nervous grin on Rikku's face and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, well. Come on down when you get done there." Cid said. "Breakfast is ready." He then left the room.

"Sure thing!" Rikku said only to breath a sigh of relief once he was out of sight. "That girl owes me _big time_!" She then went back to painting her two nails red, blew a huge bubble that popped and nearly covered her entire face. She just let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes and removed the gum from her face, for she knew this was going to be a long day.

Late that very evening. . .

Word about Jecht's death had spread out of control, for it was all over the news and almost on every channel. Yuna hadn't seen or even heard from Tidus after she went back home and she was beginning to worry. She found herself waiting by the phone, looking at the clock and looking out the window with each car that passed by.

Rikku walked in the room, sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest, for she hated to see Yuna so down who sat on the bed waiting by the phone and also holding her cell phone in her hand.

"Yunie. . ." Rikku trailed off only to walk over to the side of the bed and sit down beside her. "Have you tried calling him?"

"There's no answer." Yuna said in a timid voice. "His phone is in range and refuses to answer it."

"Yunie, this is Zanarkand. You get signal no matter where you are. This isn't like Bevelle where you only get it in certain places." Yuna just rolled her eyes as she tried to keep that in mind. Suddenly the phone rang and Yuna grabbed it first thing.

"Tidus?!" Yuna yelled into the phone, however, her expression was none other than displeased. "Ohh, hey, Lenne." She leaned back on the bed, resting herself against her elbows. "No, he hasn't called me at all." She then leaned forward. "I know that is not like him cause he calls me constantly and kills me with cute little text messages." She then giggled a bit. "Would you?! Lenne, thank you so much! Yeah, we'll be ready!" She then hung up the phone and turned to Rikku. "Get ready! We're going on a man hunt."

"But I don't have a license to hunt men!" Rikku said sarcastically and Yuna gave her a serious look. "Besides, if I did, Gippal's head would be hanging on my wall right now."

"Why?" Yuna asked. "So you could admire it?"

"Yunie!" Rikku whined.

Moments later. . .

Lenne raced down the road, heading for the one place she knew he would be. Yuna pondered the thought of how Lenne knew things about Tidus that she didn't, but didn't make a big deal about it, but was eager to ask.

"How do you know so much?" Yuna asked.

Lenne smiled. "About Tidus?"

"Yes." Yuna said.

Lenne turned the music down and just chuckled. "I didn't date him if that's what you're worried about. Shuyin and I have been together since grade school, Yuna. We grew up with Tidus as did Rikku, but no one knows Tidus better than Auron. We knew you were worried about him. So, we called Auron up, got the info and here we are taking you to him." Yuna just smiled at her.

Moments later. . .

Tidus stood at the side of the road off the coast of Zanarkand watching the sun set. It was the only place you could clearly see it and was it ever beautiful. He softly sighed when he heard soft foot steps coming from behind and knew exactly who it was.

"I'm gonna kill that cousin of yours, Yuna." Tidus said. Yuna stopped dead in her tracks once she saw what Rikku had done to his car and placed her hand over her mouth to avoid any laughter. She then turned back to Tidus and walked over to her, slowly sliding her hands around his waste. Tidus lowered his hands only to place them upon her own.

"I'm sorry about your father." Yuna said timidly.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders, trying to pretend that he didn't care when deep down he did. "Wasn't a total lost."

Yuna then stepped in front of him. "You're a bad lair, you know?" Tidus narrowed his eyes. "Look at you! You think you're so damn tough. Tidus, you gotta think and really take all of this in! You just lost your father! And here you are pretending that you're handling it and wanting to be alone when you're not! Don't shut everyone out, Tidus! Don't shut me out!" Tidus looked away, putting on a mask to hide his pain. "You can't hide what you feel inside from me, Tidus." Tidus looked back at her. "I know you. . . and I love you. Make no mistake about that. Just please don't make a mistake by trying to handle this all on your own."

"And what exactly is it that you think you know, huh?" Tidus spoke through tears of pure anger. "You have no idea what I have been through these 18 years of what was suppose to be my life!!" Yuna only lowered her head, for she knew that he spoke the truth. She didn't know everything, but how could she know if he wasn't willing to share it with her? These thoughts and more ran through her mind as she continued to listen to him.

"You're right." Yuna agreed "I don't know everything, but that's because you refuse to let me in. That's why I am asking you to open up, Tidus. If you love me, then let me in! Don't shut me out anymore!"

The pain and surely the anger was now evident upon Tidus' face. The tears were there and there was no holding them back. "I- -I remember what Auron once said to me, "Jecht loved me" despite everything that has ever been said and done between me and him." He lowered his head and Yuna took a step towards him. She was at a loss for words, for she did not know what to say. All she knew to do was take him in her arms and just hold him. Tidus snaked his arms around her tightly, holding each other tightly as the sun continued to set behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again and yes very soon. LOL Well, we're back to school in this chpt and I broke this into two chpts cuz it was like super long. I think this chpt's kinda boring, but it explains a few things that are to come soon. Anyway, hope u will enjoy the chpt and I thank everyone for reading and reviewing!!**

Several days have come and gone. Everything and everyone was getting back on regular schedule. People were returning to work, the kids returning to school. Just your basic everyday life in the city that never sleeps. The streets were packed with people walking, a few running to avoid being late for work. There were traffic jams, people squeezing through the cars to get to the other side. It was basically a mad house.

Morning. . .

Rikku bounced out of bed and prepared herself for school. She put her long, sunshine trestles up in a tight pony tail, slipped into a black tube top with diamonds along the top and bottom trim with matching diamond necklace and tear drop earrings. Black low rider flare jeans with a diamond shaped heart on the side of the right bottom flare and spike heeled sandals to match. She applied her makeup and did she every look stunning. She gave herself one final look in the mirror, smiled and then left the bathroom, walking over to Yuna's bed to find her still in bed with the coveres pulled up over her head. Rikku gave a small sigh only to place her left hand upon her hip.

"Yunie, Yunie." Rikku whispered only to kick the bottom of her bed really hard. Yuna gasped, sitting straight up in bad as she threw the covers off of her and Rikku just had to laugh.

"What the he- -" Yuna almost said without thinking till she saw Rikku. "Rikku!"

"Get up, lazy bones!" Rikku said in a playful tone. "Or you'll be late for school!"

"I don't care if I don't go to school today." Yuna said only to flop back on the bed.

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then." She shifted her weight over onto her left foot. "But haven't you forgotten that Tidus was suppose to give you lessons in the sphere pool this morning? Hell, I'd be glad to take your place. I wouldn't mind getting lessons from a hunky guy like that." Yuna's eyes shot open wide as she sat up and glared at Rikku. "Thought not! Get dressed already!"

Moments later. . .

Yuna stepped out the front door, her yellow, rose printed mini with a ruffled trim flowing with the movement of her body. She wore an off the shoulder halter top that matched the skirt and red heels. Her ends were flipped out in their usual flirty manner and her make up was flawless. Rikku stepped out behind as well. Both girls looked like they were walking on air and did they ever turn heads.

Tidus drove down the road listening to some music when a few certain things crossed his mind. He remembered his last moments with his father, but quickly dismissed them. He thought about his night with Yuna and did that ever bring a smile to his face where he then remembered something that she had told him happened. He then got his cell phone out and called Rikku's house.

_"Hello?" Brother answered._

Tidus disguised his voice and began to talk in a high pitch tone. "Is there two good looking babes there?"

_"They go to school!" Brother said._

"I see!" Tidus continued in his high pitched tone. "Are you alone then?"

_"Who is this?!" Brother asked. "This you Leblanc?"_

Tidus then hung up the phone. "Bingo! I bet Leblanc and her gang was behind that party all along." He put the pedal to the metal and speeded off down the road.

Seconds later. . .

Brother yelled as he ran through the living room, throwing his arms up in the air. Just then Tidus rushed through the living room behind him and managed to grab Brother by the back of his pants just as he ran passed the bathroom. He yelled and pleaded, however, Tidus paid him no attention, for he got Brother in a head lock, dragged him into the bathroom only to dunk his head into the toilet and then flush it. Brother gargled and tried to push himself up, however, Tidus overpowered him way too much. After the toilet stopped flushing, Tidus jerked his head back out.

"Why did you blame Yuna and Rikku for something that YOU and LEBLANC did?!" Tidus asked sternly. Brother began to babble away, which made Tidus even more angry and he started to force his head back into the toilet again.

"WAIT, WAIT!!" Brother shouted. "I SORRY!!!"

"Good!" Tidus said. "When Daddy Cid comes home you WILL tell him EXACTLY what happened!! Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal clear." Brother said. Tidus then got up and left the house with Brother looking on.

Everyone had arrived at school where it was like another typical day. Some were walking down the hall, few hanging by their lockers. The school bullies chasing the school nerd where the wanna be popular kids tried to hang out with those were. Wonder what today was to hold for everyone?

Yuna opened her locker door, shuffling through her books only to gasp, for she found a single red rose inside. She smiled only to take it out and smell it. She knew exactly who that was from, however, she still worried whether or not he was okay due to what happened just days ago. Tidus wouldn't talk about it, but everyone knew how hurt he was. She then got her things, closed her locker and rushed to first period without even saying good morning to her friends.

Rikku had caught up with Lenne and Shuyin in the cafeteria for breakfast where they were all waiting for Yuna to join them, however, she had not shown up yet, which gave Lenne and Rikku time to make a few jokes at her expense.

"I cannot believe you done that to Tidus' car!" Lenne laughed. Rikku only gave a smugly smile as she took a drink of her juice. "Man, I bet he's really pissed off at you right now."

Rikku merely waved it off. "Eh, he'll get over it."

"I would have given anything to seen the look on his face when he saw his car in that kinda shape." Shuyin laughed. "I'll get the latest scoop on it later."

"So. . ." Rikku began as she sat her juice aside. "What's the latest gossip? Anyone know?"

"I don't." Shuyin said only to point to Lenne." She most certainly does."

"Hey!" Lenne spatted at him.

"Truth being told!" Shuyin spatted back.

"No hanky panky for you tonight then." Lenne said and Shuyin's eyes flew open wide.

"Ah, babe, don't cut me off like that!" Shuyin begged.

Lenne rolled her eyes. "I haven't heard anything as of yet today, but the day's still young. I'm sure I'll hear something before noon."

"I know something." Rikku said with a sly smile.

"Wait!" Lenne said. "_You_ know something before _me_?!! How in the name of Spira is that possible?! No one knows anything before I do!!"

"Guess you're not the gossip queen anymore!" Rikku teased. Lenne only narrowed her eyes at her in a playful manner. "So, you want the latest or what?"

"You better tell me or I will beat it out of you!" Lenne warned playfully.

Rikku giggled. "It's about Tidus and Yuna." she sang playfully.

"RIKKU!!!" Lenne shouted in laughter as she grabbed Rikku by her shoulders and shook her from side to side.

"Chill out!" Rikku said only to shove Lenne's hands away. Lenne then calmed herself and listened quietly. Rikku looked around and when she saw no one was listening, she looked at Lenne and grinned. "_They did it_."

Lenne's eyes flew wide and her mouth dropped to the floor. "NO!"

Rikku nodded her head. "Yes!"

"And that dirty little rat didn't tell me!" Lenne said.

"Well, she didn't tell me either." Rikku said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I called to check on her and they were in the middle of it and- -" Lenne burst into laughter as well as Shuyin.

"Rule number one!!" Shuyin spoke up and said. "You always take the phone off the hook."

"Rule number two." Lenne added. "You always lock the door."

"Rule number three." Lenne and Shuyin said in unison. "ALWAYS use PROTECTION!!"

"She did use protection, didn't she?" Lenne asked a little concerned.

"I don't know." Rikku said innocently.

"RIKKU!" Lenne said sternly. "She's your cousin! You're suppose to ask her these things."

"You guys don't have to live with Yunie." Rikku said. "Despite that sweet nature of hers, she can be very devious at times." She then took a drink of her juice.

"Well, if you're too scared, then I will talk to her at lunch time." Lenne said. "Cause it seems she's not gonna be joining us this morning.

"That's totally up to you, Lenne." Rikku said.

"Ah, give the girl a break, Lenne." Shuyin said only to nudge her shoulder. "She's in love."

Lenne then turned to Shuyin. "But for how long? How long will it be before Tidus breaks her heart and moves on to another? You know how he is, Shuyin."

"You're right, I do, Lenne, but have you paid attention as to how he looks at her, the way his face lights up when she walks into the room and the way he smiles when you just mention her name? That's love."

"Shuyin, we've dated each other since grade school. What we have IS true love." Lenne said only to take his hand in her own. "Tidus. . . I don't know about at times. I just hope he doesn't hurt Yuna."

"If he does, I'll kick his ass. How's that?" Shuyin teased.

"PA-lease!" Rikku scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Beating up Barthello is one thing, Shuyin, Tidus is whole different matter."

"Are you saying I can't take him?" Shuyin asked slightly offended.

"I'm not only saying it, Shuyin!" Rikku said. "I'm TELLING you that you can't."

"And why not?" Shuyin asked.

Rikku just grinned. "Because if he hurts Yunie, I WILL be the first to kick his butt!" Shuyin then only laughed as well as Lenne.

Yuna had changed into her blitz uniform and quietly approached the sphere pool with a blitzball in her hand. She happened to notice Tidus floating on his back with his eyes closed just all calm, cool, and collective. She then grinned and hurled the blitzball at him. Tidus just happened to hear the whistling sound of an approaching blitzball and immediately done a summersault in the water only to come back up and kick the blitzball and it went flying passed Yuna's head.

Tidus saw who had thrown that blitzball at him and he smiled as his heart skipped a beat. "You gotta get up pretty early to pull a trick like that, Yuna."

Yuna walked over to the edge of the sphere pool and sat down, allowing her feet to sway in the water. She cool water sent shivers up her spine. Tidus took a deep breath, dove into the water and swam over to her. He came up, brushed his hair back out of his face and greeted her with a wet kiss only to wrap his arms around her and pull her into the sphere pool. She laughed as he dashed backwards in the water in a playful manner only to let her float freely in the water.

"So, what's my lesson today?" Yuna asked.

"You're gonna learn how to tackle." Tidus said only to grab the blitzball floating nearby. "Meet me underwater." He then took a deep breath and dove under water. Yuna immediately followed him and her third lesson on how to tackle soon began.

Tidus got into position as did Yuna. She watched his movement carefully and when the timing was right, she darted at him and tried to tackle him. Using his quick movements and sure fire skills, Tidus dodged her tackle. Yuna was very frustrated and swam to the surface.

"You did that on purpose!" Yuna whined at Tidus as he surfaced. He only chuckled at her and swam over to her.

"Come here." Tidus said only to pull her to him. Yuna crossed her arms over her chest in a pouty manner and refused to look at Tidus who placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to make eye contact with his. "You'll get it if you keep trying. Huffing up and pouting will not make you a good player." Yuna just looked at him silently. "Let's work on your breathing." A sly smile snaked across her face. "Don't be funny." Yuna just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're more of the breather than me." Yuna said only to look away, biting her bottom lip to avoid laughing.

"You weren't breathing very softly either if memory serves me right." Tidus said. Yuna looked at him only to see a certain look within them. "They were. . . very deep. . . and uneven." He glided his hands around the back of her thighs and pulled her up very closely to him. Yuna locked her legs around him in a teasing manner, however, things were starting to get out of hand and quick.

"Kinda like yours is right now?" Yuna asked only to tempt Tidus with a seductive kiss to his lips. He returned that same kiss to her where seconds later she felt her back being pressed against the side of the pool only to feel him touch her in an intimate way and she pulled away from this kiss.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, we can't." Yuna said rather shyly. "Not here anyway."

"Why not?" Tidus asked with a shrugged of his shoulders.

Yuna's eyes went wide, for she knew right then and Tidus was serious as daylight about making out right now. "What if we get caught?!"

"That's part of the excitement." Tidus said, however, he could see how nervous she was about doing something like that. "But I won't do anything you don't want me to do. You know that." Yuna looked around and upon seeing that no one was around, she looked back at Tidus and smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Rikku stood in front of her locker, getting her books out when a paper airship hit her in the back. She spun around only to see Gippal in the distance waving at her. She just rolled her eyes, put her purse over her shouler and turned the other way and headed for class where on her way she ran into Lulu.

"Wassup, girl?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing much." Lulu said calmly only to toss her pony tail over her shoulder. "Heading for first period."

"Same here." Rikku said. "I spent too much time on my hair this morning. Therefore, I am not playing blitzball today."

"Just tell the coach you've got a _problem_." Lulu suggested. "The monthly thing always works best."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rikku said with a giggled.

"YO, CID'S GIRL!!" Gippal called out. "WAIT UP!!"

"Ohh, no!" Rikku whined.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Lulu teased.

"Stop it!" Rikku said through clinched teeth and Lulu just laughed. "He is not my boyfriend. . . not anymore."

"What happened between the two of you if you don't mind me asking." Lulu scooped deeper for info.

"Too many rumors, harsh feelings." Rikku said unwilling to admit the exact reason for their break up.

"You can't base things on just rumors." Lulu informed her. "You needs facts, proof to verify things."

"Yeah, well- -" Rikku trailed off.

"CID'S GIRL!!!" Gippal shouted, which totally irritated Rikku.

"He is like super annoying!" Rikku said through clinched teeth.

"I see your point." Lulu agreed. "Doesn't he know you have a name?"

"With that pea size brain of his I don't think he even knows who he is." Rikku said with a chuckle.

"HHheeeyyyy!!! Ciiiiiddddd's Giiirrrllll!!" Gippal sang in an off key tone of voice that actually cracked.

"It's time he were _silenced_." Lulu said.

Sparkles flared in front of Gippal's mouth and when he opened his mouth to holler at Rikku again, he found that he couldn't speak. He then panicked and ran to the nurses station. Rikku saw what had happened and burst at the seams with laughter. Lulu turned with a smugly look on her face and gave Rikku a smile.

"Hell, I'm gonna take magic class once second term comes around." Rikku thought.

"It will be hard to get in at that time." Lulu brought to her attention.

"How come?" Rikku asked

"Well, it's a first term and second term class." Lulu said. "You have to sigh up for it at the beginning of the year and only a select few will get it. There's a minimal of 10 people in that class."

"Hmm." Rikku said. "Wonder if I could get my classes changed. I mean, it's still pretty early in the year."

"Maybe." Lulu said.

"Ohh! I cannot wait till second term! The home coming dance, blitzball season starts- - just a lot of excitement!!" Rikku bounced.

"Sounds like fun." Lulu said, not sounding all that interested.

"Are you trying out for blitzball?" Rikku asked.

"Not a chance." Lulu said straight off.

"I was thinking about it, but after seeing what happened to Tidus and the guys a few years back, I may decide against it." Rikku said.

"And what exactly happened?" Lulu asked

"They were playing the Luca Goers and they play dirty." Rikku said.

"Ah!" Lulu said only to pretend to understand.

"Three players teamed up in a tackle and knocked Tidus right out of the sphere pool once." Rikku said and Lulu looked at her with wide eyes. "That only pissed Ti off and despite his injuries he got right back in the sphere pool."

"And what resulted of that?" Lulu asked as she and Rikku stopped in front of the trophy case and Lulu gasped once she saw a extra large gold trophy inside it.

"That was the last game of the season." Rikku said. "He scored the winning goal and brought home the cup. You see, the last game of the season if the most important one. The two undefeated teams go head to head for the gold. And with Tidus, Shuyin, and Wakka on our team, what's to stop us?" The continued to talk as they headed onward to class.

Yuna held onto the railing behind her, floating in the water with her eyes closed and her head leaned back. She let out a long, deep breath, licking her moist lips as she let out a soft moan.

_"My Yevon! How'd he get so damn good?" _Yuna asked herself in thought only to smile with a chuckle. _"I'm certainly glad he can hold his breath for a long time."_

"YUNA!" came Coach Glysar's voice.

Hearing her name instantly startled Yuna and once she realized who's voice that was she instantly jumped up and a massive amount of bubbles rose to the surface. Yuna turned only to see the coach behind her.

"Yes?" Yuna asked innocently with a chocobo caught in head lights look upon her face.

"Have you seen Tidus?" the coach asked. "We've some plays to go over before class starts.

Yuna looked down at the water then back at the coach with a crooked nervous grin and just shook her head. "Haven't seen him all morning, coach." The coach just nodded his head and walked away and it was about that same time that Tidus slowly surfaced, rubbing the back of his head and the side of his face.

"You could have warned me you were going to do that." Tidus said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry!' Yuna said. "I was startled that's all!" Tidus looked at her as he raised his eye brows at her. "Coach Glysar came up and- -"

"Okay, okay." Tidus said as he cut Yuna off quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna, you kicked me in the back of my head and side swiped me across the face." Tidus said and Yuna gave him a look of pity, for she knew that had to hurt, however, Tidus just gave her a playful smile when suddenly the bell rang. "Time for class." The morning had already started out pretty wacky and there was no telling what the rest of the day had in store for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys. How's everyone this evening? Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but had a case of writer's block with this story. Hope everyone enjoys this chpt and I thank everyone for reading and reviewing.**

The school bell rang and the halls were soon filled with everyone heading either to lunch or to their next period class. Rikku walked out of third period class shaking and rolling her eyes. She could not believe just how much homework the teacher had given her. She wasn't the only one complaining, however, for Tidus was doing his fair share of it, too. Yuna, on the other hand, was looking forward to it, but that was to be expected. Shuyin and Lenne just found a way to take advantage of the situation and I think we all know what I am talking about.

""E lyhhud pameaja ruf silr rusafung dryd cdibet daylran zicd kyja ic? E sayh, caneuicmo! Ruf yna fa cibbuca du tu ymm drec eh zicd uha tyo? Drec cdylg uv rusafung ec ymsucd yc pek yc Sd. Kykywad!" Rikku complained. Everyone looked at her funny and Gippal only laughed. Rikku threw him a glare.

"Ah, don't threat, babe." Gippal said.

"Forget the homework!" Yuna butted in. "I'm looking forward to our next science project."

"Ohh, yeah!" Rikku said. "I can't believe we're actually going to be under the sea."

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about." Gippal said. "Who want's to dive under water to look at slimey things that crawl and what not?"

"Hmph." Rikku said. "Ed caasc du sa mega dryd oui fuimt pa jano ehdanacdat eh drehkc mega dryd luhcetanehk dra vyld dryd oui yna cusadrehk cmesao dryd lnyfmc!" She then cracked a smile and Gippal's mouth fell open. No one was quite sure what was said, but knew it was something sarcastic by the look on Rikku's face and laughter filled the group.

The day went by fast and before everyone knew it the end of the day was at last here. The school bell rang and the halls were quickly flooded with everyone heading out that front door. Rikku ran down the stairs leading to the school with a hop, skip and a jump. Everyone was amazed that she didn't fall face first to the pavement once she reached the bottom step. Gippal shook his head at Rikku's hyperness and just had to chuckle. He just watched her bounce at the bottom of the stairway with what seemed to be a perfect smile upon her face, her eyes so innocent and carefree. Gippal had stopped dead in his tracks to admire Rikku and didn't even realize it himself until Tidus and Yuna crashed right into him and all three went tumbling down the stairway. Lucky for the three of them they were near the bottom of the stairway or they would have been seriously hurt.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head while Yuna pushed herself up from the pavement her body was glued against. Gippal was still counting the baby chocobos that were flying above his head. Lulu, Wakka, Lenne, Shuyin, and Rikku surrounded Tidus, Yuna and Gippal and helped them to their feet.

"Damn, Gippal." Tidus said. "Where were you, the Farplane?"

"I felt like it." Gippal said, turning as he rubbed the back of his head and glancing at Rikku a time or two.

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked, the concern evident in his voice as he walked over to Yuna.

"I'm okay." Yuna said, however, Tidus was still unsure and looked her over from head to toe. "Like what you're looking at?"

"You better believe it." Tidus said, snaking his hands around the small of her back. "You. . . wanna know what I am thinking right now?" Yuna giggled only to slide her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Well, stop _thinking _it and show a little action." Yuna flirted with a smile. Tidus chuckled with a smile upon his face only to place a very deep kiss upon Yuna's lips and it quickly became very passionate. They barely had time to fully wrap their arms around each other before they were hit by a blitzball. They quickly parted and looked at their friends.

"Hey, get a room, you two!" Wakka joked in a teasing manner.

"Man, you turn away for two seconds and their all over each other." Shuyin joked.

"I have an extra piece of gum if that's what you two are fighting over." Lulu added as well.

Rikku bounced with a giggle. "I think it's romantic."

"Me, too." Lenne agreed.

"You would." Shuyin teased at her and Lenne only gave him a playful shove.

"So, what's everyone doing later on this evening?" Tidus asked. Everyone looked to each other, shrugged their shoulders. "Wanna go out? All of us and just have fun tonight? Then we could crash at my place for a _sleep over_."

"Sounds like a plan." Shuyin said and Lenne rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"No way will Pops let me and Yunie sleep over at your house, Tidus." Rikku said matter-of-factly while placing her hands on her hips.

"That is true." Yuna said sadly.

"No, but will let you if he thinks you're staying with Lenne or Lulu." Tidus said.

Rikku and Yuna looked to Lenne who just shrugged her shoulder. "Don't worry. I got your back."

"Thanks." Yuna said and Rikku just smiled.

Late that evening. . .

Yuna and Rikku walked quickly by Cid who was sitting on the couch with his nose buried in the evening paper. He heard the girls, but paid them no attention till he heard the front door ease open.

"Where you girls heading off to?" Cid called out from behind his paper.

Rikku and Yuna looked at each other. "We're- -" Cid glanced at them from the side of his paper. "We're going to meet up with everyone, have fun, and have a sleep over at Lenne's if that's okay." Cid nodded his head and motioned for them to go on. Yuna and Rikku looked to each other, grinned and bolted out the door.

Lenne pulled up to the Twilight Dance Club. Her, Rikku, Lulu and Yuna stepped out and they most certainly looked very stunning. Rikku wore an off the shoulder black velvet shirt outlined in sapphires, shiney sapphire mini to match the jewels in the shirt and black silhouettes. Lenne wore dark blue, too super low rise denim jeans, white halter top that tied around her neck with a small rose pattern swirled in the circular design. Lulu wore a crimson tube top with black fur outlining the top and bottom trim with matching skirt and thigh high leather boots. Yuna wore black too super low rise boot cut jeans, black spike heeled sandals, and a light pink cami top with a spring like floral design. Each had matching jewelry, their make was flawless and their hair neatly done. They were all drop dead gorgeous.

The girls entered the club. The lights were flashing different colors, the music was jamming and everyone was just having a good time. Rikku immediately bounced around with a "Woo-hoo!", grabbed poor Yuna by the arm and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Rikku knew how to move her body to the beat of the music, however, Yuna had no idea how to dance. She watched Rikku dance to perfection and tried to imitate her moves. Lulu just shook her head in amusement and Lenne rolled her eyes with a shake of her head that was followed by a small chuckle and they hit the dance floor as well.

"Yuna!" Lenne called out to her over the loud music. Yuna looked at her. "Do it like this! Follow my lead, kay?" Yuna nodded her head though her eyes widened once Lenne got behind her and placed her hands at the sides of her waist. "Okay! Now loosen up first! You're way too tense! You have to relax your body in order to feel the music." Yuna took a deep breath to relax. "Ready?" Yuna nodded her head. "Okay, here we go! Just follow my lead and you'll get the hang of it." With the guidance of Lenne, Yuna began to move her body to the music and just went with the flow of things. "That's it!!" Lenne released Yuna who was now dancing all on her own. Rikku saw Lenne and Yuna dancing back to back and worked her way over to them and got in front of Yuna.

"You guys cannot possibly even manage to bust a move out here without me showing you how it's done!" Rikku shouted with a giggle. All three danced back to back, their moves in perfect harmony with each other. Lulu took a step back. No way was she getting behind Lenne or in front of Rikku. Therefore, she just decided to sit this one out and grabbed a good table. She watched the girls have fun when she happened to notice the guys as they walked in, looking around. She waved to get their attention and they made their way over to her.

"Wow! You look great, ya?" Wakka said only to admire Lulu. "Wanna get out there and dance?" Lulu nodded her head only to hold out her hand for Wakka to take and they headed out onto the dance floor.

"I wonder where Yuna is." Tidus said only to turn to Shuyin and Gippal who had their eyes glued on the dance floor. Tidus looked at what they were looking at and his eyes flew open wide a well. He grinned and then headed over to them. "Hey, ladies." They looked at him, all three smiling. "Mind if I. . ." He grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled her to him. ". . . cut in?" Yuna just giggled as well as Lenne and Rikku. "These girls _trying_ to show you how to dance out here?"

"They were showing me- -" Yuna trailed off only to be cut off by Tidus.

"No, no." Tidus said. "They were _trying." _He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Lemme show you a few moves and how it's really done." Yuna shuddered at his touch, his breath tickling the back of her neck and the side of her ear. He placed his hands upon her thighs, sliding them downward a bit and then back up just a bit. More less getting him a touch. He pulled her back against him, getting her as close to him as possible. Yuna breathed a seductive sigh, gave into Tidus' touch, and let her body go with the flow of the music as did Tidus and both were dancing dirty.

"Whoa! Go, Yunie, go!" Rikku cheered in laughter. Lenne and Shuyin were already busting their moves together, which left Gippal and Rikku looking at each other. "Don't even think of asking me to dance."

"Me?" Gippal began. "Ask _you_ to dance? PA-lease!" Rikku's mouth fell open and she turned away, crossing her arms over her chest, which gave Gippal the chance to look her over from head to toe and she did look outstanding. Rikku then looked back at him. "But, I mean, if YOU really WANTED to dance with ME- -" Rikku scoffed loudly. "Not like you can dance anyway!" Rikku spun around, her eyes narrowed and her mouth wide open.

"You better take that back, Gippal!" Rikku said through clinched teeth.

"Not till you prove me wrong!" Gippal teased yet again, however, just as they were about to start dancing, the music ended and a slow song began to play. They looked at each other nervously. Rikku gave a nervous giggle and grin as did Gippal who rubbed the back of his neck. "Still want to dance?" Rikku only looked at him.

* * *

TRANSLATION 1 - "I cannot believe how much homework that stupid teacher just gave us? I mean, seriously! How are we suppose to do all this in just one day? This stack of homework is almost as big as Mt. Gagazet!

TRANSLATION 2 - It seems to me like that you would be very interested in things like that considering the fact that you are something slimey that crawls!


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a small update. Sorry its so short. Enjoy the chpt.**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own this song. It belongs to Carrie Underwood and those who produced and wrote it, etc.**

Rikku twirled the ends of her hair around her finger nervously. Gippal chuckled to himself, for he knew that was something Rikku always did when she was nervous about something and that was one thing he always found cute and somewhat attractive by the Al Bhed beauty. Rikku only shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we could DANCE or just stand out here on the dance floor and look stupid, but that's something you do on a normal basis anyway. So, you should be used to it by now." Gippal opened his mouth to speak. "Oh, shut up and ask me to dance!!"

_**I've been down, but now I'm blessed,  
I felt a revelation comin around,  
**_

"I already did." Gippal reminded her with a smirk. "Looks like that blonde dye has finally seeped through that thick skull of yours and messed up your brain. Oh, I forgot! That's your normal staus!" Rikku's cheeks brightened a cherry red, her eyes narrowed. Gippal chuckled nervously. "Just. . . kidding." Rikku stomped her foot at him and he jumped. "Look, we can either argue or we can dance and have a good time."

**_I guess it's right, it's so amazing,  
Every time I see you, I'm alive,_  
**

"I like the first choice." Rikku murmured. Gippal, as brave yet as cowardly as he was, slowly approached Rikku and held out his hands. Rikku sighed and with a roll of her eyes she accepted his invitation to dance.

**_Every time I see you, I'm alive,  
You're all I got, you lift me up,_**

Gippal certainly had his eyes upon Rikku and was not about to take them off of her. Rikku, on the other hand, glanced off to the side from time to time to avoid making eye contact with him. Lulu and Wakka were dancing like the sophisticated couple they were. Shuyin held Lenne as close to him as possible, sneaking him a kiss from time to time. Tidus was surely holding Yuna close to him, for she was close to his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her. Their lips never parted as they held each other tight and danced to the beat of the music.**__**

The sun and the moonlight,  
All my dreams are in your eyes,

Rikku looked at Gippal, her eyes widening once she saw him looking upon her with a certain look in his eyes. Her heart raced and her palms began to sweat from enticement. And just as the melody of the music became stronger, Gippal pulled Rikku closer to him, sliding his hands around the small of her back,

**_I wanna be inside your heaven,  
Take me to the place you cry from,  
Where the storm blows your way,  
I wanna be the Earth that holds you,_**

So much love had encircled and transpired around all that everyone in that room was feeling it. Everyone was so captivated by the one who was in their heart that it was like no one else even existed. They were lost in love and could not take their eyes off of the one they loves.**__**

Every bit of air you breathin in, of soothin wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven.

_**The music continued to play. . .**_

"Where did we go wrong, Rik?" Gippal asked her softly. Rikku only looked at him, her eyes deep with emotion.

"I think it all started when you moved to Djose two years ago." Rikku said. "Things changed between us, we moved on with other people."

"But did you ever stop loving me?" Gippal asked. Rikku refused to look at him or even answer his question. "Cause. . . I truly never stopped loving you."

**_When we touch  
When we love  
The stars line up  
The wrong becomes undone_**

Rikku's eyes shot open wide and she looked straight at Gippal, almost pushing herself back from him, however, he did not release her from his arms, for he only pulled her closer to him to where their lips were only an inch a part.

**_Naturally my soul surrenders  
The sun and moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_**

Rikku closed her eyes as Gippal parted his lips, tilting his head a bit only to _kiss_ Rikku who was surely melting in his arms right now.

_**I wanna be inside your heaven,  
Take me to the place you cry from,  
Where the storm blows your way,  
I wanna be the Earth that holds you,  
Every bit of air you breathin in, of soothin wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven**_

The kiss deepened. Rikku snaked her arms around his neck and for once in a very long time was not fighting him. They held each other and continued to dance, their lips never parting from each others.

**_When minutes turn to days and years,  
If mountains fall I'll still be here,  
Holding you the day I die,_**

Yuna rested her head upon Tidus' shoulder holding him like there was no tomorrow. Wakka looked to Lulu who gave him a sinister smile and placed a timid kiss upon his lips. She looked at him to see his reaction and a huge goofy grin spread across his face that was followed by his usually goofy laugh, which was the response Lulu was looking for. Gippal and Rikku happened to catch Tidus' eye and his jaw dropped open. Shuyin and Lenne had saw them as well.

_**I wanna be inside your heaven,  
Take me to the place you cry from,  
Where the storm blows your way,**_

_**The music plays on. . .**_

Rikku quickly pulled away from Gippal, very unsure of what had just happened. It had been a long time she was kissed like that and that one kiss made her forget that she had even kissed another guy. It was as if everything had always been the same between her and Gippal and nothing at all had changed. Was this from traveling down memory lane or was the cold hard truth slapping them both in the face right now?

_**I wanna be inside your heaven,  
Take me to the place you cry from,  
Where the storm blows your way,  
I wanna be the Earth that holds you,  
Every bit of air you breathin in, of soothin wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven.**_

_**The music slowly faded out. . .**_

Moments later. . .

Yuna, Rikku, Lenne and Lulu were in the lady's room powdering their noses and freshening up their make up and were giving Rikku a hard time about her and Gippal. Tidus had managed to round them up some drinks and it was all because he did the bartender one too many times. They sat around drinking them a cold one and talked while they waited for their girls to come back.

"How the hell did you managed to get these on the house?" Shuyin asked while take a drink.

"Yeah!" Gippal spatted. "And let us not forget that we're not even old enough." He then took a drink.

"And why are you guys complaining?" Tidus asked, taking a big drink.

"It's not us that'd you better be concerned about, ya?" Wakka added with a chuckle. "What's Yuna gonna do when she comes back out of the bathroom and finds out you were over there flirting with the bartender, brudda?"

"I was not flirting!" Tidus assured them. "I only got us some drinks. I can't help it if I'm that irresistible to the ladies."

Shuyin threw his head back in laughter. "You'll be singing a different tune when your girl is up in your face all pissed off. Trust me, Tidus. It's not a fun experience."

Gippal shuddered at the thought. "Don't we both know that."

Rikku, Lenne, Yuna and Lulu then took their seats next to their guys, slightly confused at how they managed to get some goods.

"Where did this come from?" Rikku asked.

"Oh, I called in a few favors." Tidus said in his usual cocky manner only to look at the bartender and YUNA just happened to be watching them. Tidus gave her a silent toast and she threw him a seductive wink and smile. Yuna felt her blood boil, her fists balled up and her bottom lip curled up.

"Who's the blonde bimbo, Tidus?!" Yuna asked sternly.

"Yuna!" Gippal said sarcastically. "Don't talk about your cousin that way!" Rikku then smacked him on his shoulder very hard. "OW!!"

Tidus shrugged his shoulders innocently yet the guilt was written all over his face. "Just an old friend." He then took a large drink.

"Really?" Yuna asked so not believing him. She then got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tidus asked. Yuna didn't answer him as she continued to walk towards the bar.

She slowly approached the blonde bartender and gave her a smile, trying to cover up her jealously. The blonde gave her a not-so-friendly smile.

"Can I buy a drink?" Yuna asked. "I'm with TIDUS. So, I assume it's okay."

"You're not old enough, sweety." the bartender said sarcastically. "Sorry."

Yuna only smirked. "And you don't look like you're old enough to be out of pampers." The bartender narrowed her eyes at Yuna who leaned against the bar and got in her face. "Let me tell you something, you little bitch. Tidus is MY MAN. Don't you DARE look at him, smile at him or even wink at him again! Do you hear me?"

"Sorry." the bartender said. "I don't speak Al Bhed. Considering the fact that all Al Bheds are skanks, I have more than enough sense than to converse with the likes of your kind." Yuna knew that it was obvious that she were part Al Bhed because of her bi colored eyes, which were full of rage right now.

"Seems like you're the one on the low class side considering the fact that I have Tidus and you don't. He obviously had more class and more taste than to fool with someone like you. That's why he chose someone like me." Yuna spatted at her. The bartender only narrowed her eyes. "Now, I'll only repeat this once more; stay away from my man." She then turned to walk away.

"He won't be yours for long. "The bartender muttered and Yuna just happened to overhear her.

Yuna stopped dead in her tracks, turned sharply and ran at the bartender who screamed as Yuna leaped up on the counter and got herself a handful of hair. The two were fighting like two cats. Suddenly, the bartender lost her balance and fell backwards, pulling Yuna off of the counter and down on top of her.

"What's going on?" Lenne asked as she looked over towards Yuna and the other girl. Everyone looked towards the bar only to see bottles fall off the shelves, empty beer cans flying up in the hair and bottles being thrown over top of the counter.

"WHOA!" Wakka shouted.

"We've got a cat fight tonight!" Shuyin said and everyone sprinted towards the two wild cats.

Tidus jumped up on the counter, sliding over it only to jump down and grab Yuna who was putting up one hell of a struggle, however, Tidus over powered her and forced her off of the other girl.

"Lemme go!" Yuna demanded. Tidus leaned down, placing his hands on Yuna's backside and threw her over his shoulder who was kicking and swatting at him right now. "Put me down this instant!"

"I think we better get out while the getting is good." Tidus suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and bolted from the club, however, Gippal grabbed a few bottles of Zanarkand's finest, stuffed it under his shirt and then bolted out of there as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys. Here's a very long awaited update. Hope everyone enjoys it! lol I will be advancing the story in the next chpt. Second term will start, blitzball games are to start, new classes await everyone. And let us not forget about prom. lol And then there's graduation. We've still a lot to go through. So, I'd say we've at least 10 chpts to go. Maybe a few more than that, but we'll see how things go., but I no there will be at least 10. Well, enjoy the chpt and don't forget to read and review.**

Laughter could have pierced the heart of the hatred as it dispersed from the group of friends. They all sat in the living room eating pizza and practically getting drunk on a few of Zanarkand's Finest, which was indeed very strong. Gippal's thrown a few wild ones with Tidus and they knew what was good and certainly what wasn't. And having grabbed the best of the best, they were all well on their way to a major hang over in the morning. Although everyone was having fun, a certain someone had a very scowled look on her face. Yuna walked by Tidus with her nose turned up in the air who was sitting on the couch next to Gippal. That smile quickly faded from Tidus' face as Gippal shook his head.

"And here I thought Rikku had a temper." Gippal said. Tidus nodded his head in agreement as he took a drink. "Go suck up already!!" Tidus threw him a glare. "Stop sitting around and go kiss up, Ti!"

"I don't kiss _up_." Tidus said. "I kiss _down_."

"T.M.I., Tidus!!" Gippal stated firmly. Tidus then sat his drink aside, heading into the kitchen where Yuna was. "This should be good."

Tidus stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Yuna who gave him the evil eye. "Still mad at me?" Yuna didn't respond. "Yuna, I did NOT flirt with that girl!" Yuna rolled her eyes. Tidus walked over to her and turned her around sharply. "What do I have to do to convince you that I am telling you the truth?"

"Well, if you weren't flirting, then why in Yevon's name did she wink at you?!" Yuna asked sternly.

"Hey, I can't help it if the ladies find me irresistible." Tidus said

"Argh!" Yuna shouted only to stormed passed him.

Tidus just threw his hands up in defeat. "That was smooth of me." He then looked at Yuna. "Yuna!" Yuna walked passed everyone and stormed into Tidus' room, slamming the door shut just as Tidus reached for the door knob. He then banged on the door. "Yuna, open this door!"

"NO!" Yuna shouted from behind the closed door.

"Yuna, either you open this door or I will kick it in." Tidus warned. Yuna fell silent. If there's one thing that Tidus hated, it was the silent treatment, which Yuna appeared to be giving him now. He narrowed his eyes, the anger boiling within those blue eyes._"Yuna!"_ He stepped back. "Fine! Have it your way." He then took his foot and kicked the door open, which swung back against the wall very hard and almost bounced back shut, however, Tidus grabbed it before it could as he entered the room when suddenly he was grabbed and forced to the back of the wall. "What the- -" He was greeted by a very passionate kiss before he could finish. Yuna snaked her arms around his neck, her kisses slightly forceful. Tidus knew exactly what she wanted when she kissed him like that.

"Fooled ya." Yuna teased through heated kisses. "Now that I lured you away from everyone, I can get what I want." Tidus sure as hell wasn't complaining. And being addicted to sex, Tidus would do it anywhere and anytime. They embraced each other, Yuna took her foot and kicked the door shut.

A while later. . .

What turned into a little friendly get together had in fact turned into a wild party, for many others were invited after too many drinks. Yuna sat surrounded by her friends in the kitchen where Tidus was in the living room with the guys. Hard to believe they were actually apart.

Yuna took a huge drink of her mixed drink only to set it aside through hysterical giggles. Rikku was well on her way to being drunk, for she could barely sit in the same place for very long. Lulu was getting there where Lenne was almost falling over as bad as Yuna was.

"I forgot to cast Dispel before I started drinking this time." Lulu said through soft giggles. She then blurted out a burp that she did not mean to do, placed her hand over her mouth as she let out a surprise gasp. Rikku fell into fits of laughter, falling to the floor with a thud.

Yuna giggled as well. "Hey, you guys wanna no something?" Everyone listened carefully. "I can't tell you how many times me and Tidus have had SEX! I mean, we've done it so many times that I cannot even count them on my fingers and toes. I think we lost count after 67." Lulu and Lenne looked at each other as Rikku staggered to her feet, speechless at what she had just heard. "Come to think of it. . . I don't think we even used protection."

"YUNA!" Lenne, Rikku and Lulu said in unison.

"Yunie, that's dangerous!" Rikku slurred slowly.

"You could get pregnant, Yuna, and you're too young for that to be happening!" Lulu scolded.

"I'm not going to get pregnant." Yuna assured them and they all gave each other a concerned look only to look back at Yuna.

A few days later. . .

Rikku ran out the front door, running down the side walk. Yuna soon followed, adjusting the belt on her short skirt as she ran to catch up with Rikku. Both girls had over slept do to a major power outage no thanks to stray storm clouds from The Thunder Plains that had rushed over all over Zanarkand. Yuna splattered a small puddle that laid on the sidewalk, throwing the dirty water all over her black knee high boots.

"Rikku, wait up!" Yuna said through small giggles.

"Gotta catch me first, slow poke!" Rikku teased as they ran towards the school building.

The bell for first period soon rang. Rikku ran towards the sphere pool very fast only to trip over her own two feet and fall head first into the water with a loud squeal, Yuna laughed as she jumped in behind Rikku only to surface and be captured in Tidus' arms who was certainly glad to see her. They greeted each other with a kiss as the coach approached the top of the sphere pool.

"Alright, you two! Save that for after school!" the coach spatted. "This is gym glass, not suck your face class!" Tidus and Yuna laughed as they parted. Rikku then surfaced, flinging her long golden hair back, which caused water to fly all over the coach who yelled out, shaking the water from his hands. Rikku turned, laughing when she saw what had happened.

Later that morning. . .

It was time for lunch and who knows what was to happen. The day had already started out crazy with Yuna and Rikku being late for school, Rikku nearly drowning the coach, and Gippal's experiment blew up in his face. Everyone sat around eating their lunch when there came a very annoying voice.

"My, my, my." Dona said with a shake of her head and everyone looked at her, Leblanc, Nhadala and Barthello. "If it isn't the smut fest."

"Their images must be reflecting off of us." Yuna said. Lenne and Rikku laughed at that one, giving each other a high five. "I'm sorry Dona, but we're not like you."

A scowled look came across her face. "And this coming from a girl who's knocked up?"

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "What?!"

"When's the baby do, love?" Leblanc asked. "I did kinda notice you were getting thick in the middle." Yuna looked at her stomach, placing her hand upon it. "Or are you just. . . gaining weight?" Yuna stood up, her face a dark crimson. Anger could certainly be read upon her face. Dona and Leblanc gave a girly giggle, angering Yuna even more who grabbed a handful of her chocolate cake and shoved it right into Dona's open mouth who was still laughing only to suddenly squeal and gag a bit as Yuna shoved it completely inside only to smear the remaining icing into Leblanc's face who also squealed.

"Why you little- -" Dona began when suddenly a shadow grew over all three of the girls who fell silent, looked and saw Principal Rin glaring at them. And with a motion of his hand, they knew exactly where they were all going. The girls rolled their eyes as they followed Rin to his office.

Rikku shook her head. "Pop's is not going to like this."

That evening. . .

It was the last class of the day. Everyone roamed the halls heading for their class, some were at their lockers getting their books, where the others stood around in small groups talking. Gippal walked along side Tidus and Shuyin talking and was about to stick his foot in his mouth.

"So, how are things coming along with you and Rikku?" Shuyin asked. "I heard you two were making some progress at getting back together."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Gippal began as they came to a halt in front of Tidus' last period class.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"Well, guys, it's like this." Gippal said. "Get what you want, and then move on to the next one."

"Where did you hear that?" Shuyin asked. Gippal pointed at Tidus and Shuyin just rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't dropped Yuna like a hot potato yet, Tidus." Gippal blurted out _just as Rikku, Yuna, and Lenne walked up behind him_, however, the guys didn't catch sight of them. "I mean, usually after you slept with them you didn't even give them a second thought, but lately you have been clinging to her."

"People change, Gippal." Tidus stated firmly and Gippal's eyes widened. "I thought I was living, but when I met Yuna, she opened up an whole other realm for me that I didn't even know existed. I didn't know how dead I was till she brought me to life."

Shuyin shook his head and patted Tidus on the shoulder with a chuckle. "Tidus. . . welcome to my world."

"You guys are WHIPPED." Gippal teased. "No way would I let a girl whip me not alone capture my heart. I'm in it for one thing and one thing only."

"And what would that be?!" came a very high pitched, angry voice and Gippal knew who that was.

"Ohh, boy." Gippal said as he slowly turned to see Rikku with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed, bottom lip curled up, and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Here it comes." Tidus whispered with a chuckle as he nudged Shuyin who chuckled as well.

"Tu oui ruhacdmo drehg dryd E femm ymmuf oui du cmaab fedr sa yht drah yld yc druikr ed fana hudrehk?! Fryd gehty kenm tu oui dyga sa vun?! Oui yna HUD kuehk du syga sa uid du pa zicd yhudran hudlr uh ouin patbucd, Kebbym, palyica ev oui tu, E femm syga ouin meva y mejehk ramm yht frah E ys drnuikr fedr oui, hu kenm yd WR femm ajah muug yd oui! E femm mad dras ghuf zicd fryd y muf meva pycdynt oui naymmo yna!!" Rikku shouted only to storm off down the hallway. No one, not even Yuna, followed her. It was best to let Rikku be by herself when she was that angry.

"Well, this has been quite a day." Yuna said to try and break the tension. She then looked at Tidus. "Did you mean what I heard you say?"

Tidus gulped. "What did I say?"

Yuna smiled. "That you didn't feel alive until you met me."

"Every word." Tidus said proudly. Yuna smiled, placing her hands behind her back and swaying her body from side to side.

**

* * *

TRANSLATION 1 - "Do you honestly think that I will allow you to sleep with me and then act as though it were nothing?! What kinda girl do you take me for?! You are NOT going to make me out to be just another notch on your bedpost, Gippal, because if you do, I will make your life a living hell and when I am through with you, no girl at ZH will even look at you! I will let them know just what a low life bastard you really are!!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry so short. Been having a bad case of writer's block with this story, that will hopefully be over with soon. Anyway, enjoy this short -n- sweet chpt.**

Time passed by and all of Zanarkand High was having a great year so far despite minor irritations. Now everyone's major concern was the Prom Theme, which had to be unique, something that had never been done before. Prom was less than a few weeks away and everyone was getting ready for it. Blitzball games had already started and so far the Zanarkand Abes were in the lead for the final showdown against the Duggles from C-South, which was to take place later on in the week.

Everyone sat in the lunch room talking about one of the biggest games that was to take place. Tidus was all hyped up about it as well as Shuyin and Wakka who were getting all the attention from the ladies, however, a certain three did not like it. Strange girls would nearly run after them when they would see them out in public. Yuna actually got into a fight with one and Tidus had to peal her off of the poor girl, Lenne got angry with Shuyin for signing his name on a girl's chest and didn't speak to him for days, Lulu, on the other hand, got carried away with a few spells and almost got suspended from school. Rikku simply refused to even look at Gippal who was trying his best to worm his way back onto her good side.

Shuyin laughed out loud. "Did you tell Yuna what happened, Tidus?" Tidus' eyes widened, giving a nervous chuckle.

"What happened?" Yuna pondered innocently and when she saw a certain nervous grin on Tidus' face her eyes narrowed. "Tidus!"

"NOTHING _happened_." Tidus said with a gulp only to throw a deathly glare at Shuyin who apparently loved to start trouble between Tidus and Yuna just for the hell of things.

"Do you always have to start trouble, Shuyin?" Lenne asked playfully.

Shuyin gave her question some thought only to grin widely. "Yeah!"

Frustrated, Yuna stood up, grabbed her tray and went to empty what she didn't eat into the garbage can. Tidus rolled his eyes, glared at Shuyin once again who gave him a playful wave and then followed Yuna.

"Yuna, come on!" Tidus nearly begged. "Shuyin's just teasing. Nothing happened the other day!"

"With girls hanging all over you, I could only imagined what happened." Yuna said with a hint of anger in her voice as she sat her tray aside.

"Yeah, I'm popular with the ladies, but so what." Tidus said. Yuna narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto her left foot. "As long as I have you by my side. . ." He then placed his hands on her shoulders. "That's all that matters to me now. Blitzball takes back seat to you."

"Then if I asked you not to play tonight, you wouldn't play right?" Yuna asked and Tidus's jaw nearly dropped open and Yuna just had to giggle. "Shuyin's not the only one that can tease." She then allowed her body to relax, slowly sliding her hands around his waist.

"Coming to my game tonight then?" Tidus asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for all of Spira." Yuna said.

"And. . ." Tidus trailed off as he began to kiss Yuna. "What about after the game?"

Yuna giggled through those tender kisses. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Late that evening. . .

The streets of Zanarkand were somewhat quiet, however, that surely wasn't the case at the stadium, which was packed out with blitzball fans from all over Spira. The Abes were playing against the Luca Goers for the final spot to play against the Duggles. Tidus, Shuyin and Wakka were more than certain that they were gonna get that spot was. They won it once before and they could do it again.

A Goer was knocked clean out of the sphere pool and into the crowd who gasped in amazement at that move. Tidus smirked, swimming away as he headed straight towards Wakka, getting in defense mode. Tidus then tackled, snatching the ball from the other player as he swam swiftly for the goal where seconds later, he does his father's famous shot, kicking the ball straight into the goal. Three Goers then tackled him from each side, delivering hard blows to his mid section, ribs and back. Just then, the buzzard went off, presenting the Besaid Aurochs as the winners.

The crowd roared with cheers and applauds as they jumped to their feet. Everyone was praising Tidus who liked the attention, however, was more concerned about just how sore his ribs were right now.

Moments later. . .

The team met back up in the locker room where they were getting cleaned up. Tidus sat on the bench, holding his ribs when Wakka darted over to where he was.

"Yo, Tidus! You alright!" Wakka asked running over to Tidus who was in quite a bit of pain. "Damn those Goers, ya!" he stated, shaking his fist in the air.

"Well. . ." Tidus said as he then groaned in pain. "They may have got the final shot, but I got the winning goal." He held his side as he tried to stand straight. "What losers!"

"Yuna's not gonna like seeing you in this shape, brudda." Wakka warned. "Remember what she did last time?" Tidus cringed at the thought. "She gave you the lecture of a lifetime."

"You heard?" Tidus asked slightly embarrassed.

Wakka shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, everyone heard, ya? She's just worried is all."

"Sometimes that woman can worry too much." Tidus said "I mean, it's Blitzball. You're gonna bruised and battered up, but the feeling of kicking ass makes it all worth it." He then chuckled and gave Wakka a high five.

"You said a mouthful there, brudda." Wakka said.

The week had come and gone and the weekend was at last here. Rikku, Yuna, Cid and, of course Brother, all went to the mall to pick out prom dresses. Everything the girls tried on was either too short or showed too much. Cid was certainly giving them a hard time about it. Brother secretly drewled when he saw Yuna in a few of those dresses. She saw that and immediately hung them back. Rikku and Yuna walked on ahead of Cid and Brother who were lagging behind. They talked to each other, angered by Cid's actions today.

"I cannot believe pops at times!" Rikku complained. "I mean, he can be so damn picky at times that it isn't even funny."

Yuna giggled. "He's your father, Rikku! All fathers are picky when it comes to their little girl." She then jerked her cell phone out. "And it pays to be daddy's little girl." Rikku furrowed her brow as Yuna placed her phone to her ear. "Hey, father. It's me. Uncle Cid is really giving me and Rikku a hard time about a dress for the prom, and I was wondering. if you could pick one out for us as a surprise." Yuna then smiled. "Thank you." She then looked at Rikku. "Pick up a size 6 for both of us."

"Tell him to pick up an ego blaster for pops while he is at it." Rikku teased and Yuna just giggled as they walked onward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys. Back again. LOL Well, we're coming to a close very soon with this story. I hate to see it end myself cuz this has been one of my fav stories to work on. Well, enough said. Time to read. LOL Please enjoy the chpt and don't forget to read and review.**

Shopping all day can surely make a girl hungry and it has certainly done just that to Rikku and Yuna who were eating some burgers and fries and drinking chocolate milkshakes. Cid and Brother left them to do the rest of the shopping, for they couldn't keep up with the hyperactive shoppers. Rikku was doing her famous fry dive into the ketchup and into her mouth trick, which Yuna found to be entertaining, however, her mind was on something else. Rikku bit the end of her french fry, noticing that Yuna was lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about, Yunie?" Rikku asked as she took a drink of her soda. "Thinking about Tidus again?" She then sat her drink aside awaiting Yuna's reply. "Spira to Yuna! Come in, Yunie!"

Yuna gasped softly. "Sorry, I was- -"

"Ahh, love." Rikku teased. "It's so powerful that it can hypnotize the soul."

"Rikku!" Yuna whined and Rikku just laughed.

"What's bugging you, Yunie?" Rikku asked straight out. "I don't like it when you're this serious."

Yuna sighed. "I've been thinking about what those girls said to me. It's even rumored now that I may be pregnant."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Yunie, you're not pregnant."

Yuna slammed her fist down on the table, but wasn't loud enough to draw attention. "Rikku, there's the possibility that I am! There were several times that me and Tidus didn't use protection!"

"That still doesn't mean that your pregnant!" Rikku spatted at her.

"But it increases the chance that I am!" Yuna added. Rikku shoved a big bite of burger in her mouth. "Even Tidus has been looking at me funny."

"You mean, funnier than usual?" Rikku asked, her mouth full of food. Yuna threw her a serious look, too. "I was just kidding!"

Yuna then chuckled. "I caught him rubbing my stomach." Rikku smiled. "You think he's actually excited about this?"

"He's a guy, Yunie." Rikku said. "Always remember that. Having a kid changes everything."

"I've heard." Yuna said. "I just hope Uncle Cid, Brother or anyone else of that matter hasn't heard that rumor yet. My father would force me back into Bevelle High before you could spell my name backwards and possibly hire someone to take Tidus apart." Rikku laughed. "Rikku, I'm serious!"

"I know, but that last sentence was mighty damn funny!" Rikku said.

"Speaking of FUNNY, what about you and Gippal?!" Yuna countered. "You two have the strangest relationship I've ever seen out of a couple!"

Rikku's cheeks flushed a bright crimson. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, YUNIE!"

Yuna laughed. "Did I hit a nerve, Rikku?" Rikku only glared at her. "Come on, Rikku! I know you love the guy! He teases you, he pisses you off. You get jealous if he's fooling with another girl and you get highly aggitated if he even talks about another girl! So, admit it! You like him!"

"Used to!" Rikku said.

"And still do!" Yuna added. Yuna could tell she was getting under Rikku's skin and was loving every second of it. "What happened between the two of you?"

"We were separated for a few years and I guess we. . ." Rikku trailed off.

"Never really got over each other." Yuna finished for her. "Rikku, you still have that chance. Don't let him get away. Sure he's cocky and thinks he knows it all, but what guy doesn't? That's why they need us to think for them. Were the ones with the brains." Rikku burst into laughter as did Yuna.

"You said it all, Yunie!" Rikku said as she and Yuna gave each other a high five.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl and her pet moogle." came a very irritating voice from behind. Yuna and Rikku looked only to see Tidus and Gippal approaching them.

"What brings you two beautiful creatures out on this day?" Tidus flirted.

"Certainly not a creep like Gippal." Rikku spatted and Tidus and Yuna laughed.

"Hey!" Gippal whined. "I'm not a creep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was too big of a word for your little brain to comprehend!" Rikku said with slight sarcasm in her voice. "You're an ass then!" The continued to spat at each other as Tidus pulled him up a chair beside Yuna.

"How are you feeling?" Tidus asked in a concerned manner. "Are you okay?"

Yuna furrowed her brow. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tidus asked and Yuna nodded her head. He then noticed what she was eating. "You shouldn't be eating greasy food, Yuna. It's not healthy." Yuna then widened her eyes, for she now knew what was going on.

"Tidus, I'm not- -" Yuna trailed off.

"But what IF you are?" Tidus asked softly. "I just want to make sure you are both healthy and taken care of.

"Tidus- -" Yuna began.

"I won't let you down, Yuna." Tidus said, caressing her cheek. "I promise." Yuna smiled, leaning over and kissing Tidus where they were then greeted by a french fry. They looked down at the french fry only to look at Rikku and Gippal.

"Get a room!" Rikku teased.

"Fine!" Tidus teased. "We'll use YOUR ROOM tonight when your Pops goes back to Djose to finish that project." Rikku's mouth fell open.

"Your Pops won't be home tonight?" Gippal asked with a huge grin and Rikku shot him a glare. "Alright! Party time at Rikku's place!"

"No way, Gippal!" Rikku shouted in a warnful tone of voice. Tidus and Yuna just laughed.

"This one doesn't need to be partying anyway." Tidus reminded everyone. "She needs to be taking it easy until we find out for sure or not."

"You know, you can buy a pregnancy test and solve this mystery once and for all, stop the rumors and everything." Gippal said.

"We'll pick one up after Pops leaves tonight." Rikku said. "That way we can get rid of it without him finding it."

That night. . .

Yuna sat in her room, staring at the pregnancy test before her. This little device was about to determine the outcome of her future. She knew that her and Tidus were too young to be having a baby together. They were both still in school, neither of them had a job, nor any knowledge of how to raise a baby. She heard a car door shut that then pulled out of the driveway and left. Cid was gone, Rikku pushed Bother out of the house who was standing at the front door, begging to be let back inside. Yuna just stared at the test as the world around her faded away.

Tidus threw a blitzball up into the air, twirled it around his finger and then tossed it to Shuyin who just shook his head at Tidus' cocky attitude. He then grabbed him a clean shirt and pair of socks out of the closet.

"I'm very anxious to fund out if Yuna's carrying my baby." Tidus said and Shuyin's eyes flew open wide. Tidus took his shirt off only to put the clean one on. "I mean, I could teach it how to play blitzball and it may be the very next STAR PLAYER OF THE ZANARKAND ABES."

"Tidus, there's a lot more to raising a child than just teaching it to be the mini series of you." Shuyin said. "What about school, your scholarship to the university, your future?" Tidus fell silent for a moment. "Tidus, having a baby changes everything."

"I know that, Shuyin." Tidus said. "I could get a job, get a place for me and Yuna. We'll be okay. Things will work out, Shuyin. I know they will." Shuyin just looked at Tidus, crossing his arms over his chest.

A while later. . .

Yuna stood with the test in her head, staring at the bathroom. She then looked at Tidus who was standing in front of her. He gave her a reassuring smile and kiss. She gave a nervous breath, looking at her friends.

"Things will be ok." Tidus assured her, rubbing the sides of her arms. Yuna nodded her head only to go into the bathroom.

The three minute wait was the longest anyone had endured. No one knew who was more nervous or anxious to find out. Tidus paced back and forth, Rikku twirled the ends of her hair around her finger and Yuna sat lost in her own thoughts, really unsure what to think or how to feel. With a sigh, Yuna looked at her watch - - IT WAS TIME. She looked at Tidus, got up and walked into the bathroom where seconds later she exited with the results in her hands.

"Well?!" Rikku asked as she bounced up off the bed.

"Yuna, what do the results say?" Tidus asked curiously. Yuna bit her bottom lip, hesitant to answer as she slowly met Tidus' eyes with her own.


	21. Chapter 21

**Look who's back!! lol Way behind on my updated, but I am gonna make up 4 it today. ;) This is a small chpt I know, but we've only maybe one or two chpts left of this story. I'll be starting a new story soon as promised. Just a little late getting it out due to personal problems at home. I'll have FFX and X2 Bloopers updated shortly. So, look for it later today. :) Well, onward with the chpt and dont forget to read and review.**

Yuna stood in the doorway of her bathroom just staring at the results of the test while everyone awaited impatiently for her answer.

Rikku bounced only to stomp her feet. "Yunie, don't keep us in suspense!" Yuna remained quiet.

"Yuna, what does it say?" Tidus pondered nervously.

""I'm. . ." Yuna trailed off.

"Yunie!" Rikku squicked with a stomp of her foot. Yuna only looked at Rikku, looked at Tidus then lowered her head.

After a moment of hesitation, Yuna looked up. "I'm. . . not. . . pregnant." The room was silent and Yuna nervously awaited a response from everyone. With a grim look, Tidus only shook his head, turned and then walked away. "Tidus!" Yuna then ran after him.

Seconds later. . .

Tidus stomped out on the front porch, placing his hands upon the banisters and leaning forward just as Yuna came out there where he was.

"Tidus?" Yuna said. "Tidus, I'm sorry." Tidus refused to turn around and face her, for tears had formed in his eyes. He secretly had hoped Yuna was carrying his baby and the thought even excited him and now to hear that she wasn't actually broke his heart. Yuna walked over to him, slowly sliding her arms around his waist as she rested the side of her head upon his back. Tidus placed his right hand over her hands, squeezing them gently "I'm so sorry." she whispered yet again. Tidus only turned, embracing her tightly as their friends stepped out into the porch where they all were.

The following morning. . .

A blitzball flew through the sphere pool, which was caught by Shuyin, however, just as he turned to swim away, Tidus countered with a hard blow to Shuyin's mid section. The blow was so intense that it knocked him clean out of the sphere pool, which gave Rikku the chance to swipe the ball. Tidus quickly caught sight of her and swam after her. Rikku was then faced off by Wakka. She watched his moves carefully while he watched hers. Rikku saw the goal just within a few feet of her and decided to go for it. She released he ball only to kick it. Wakka tried to catch the ball, however, missed. Rikku caught sight of Tidus charging straight at her and swam upwards. The ball was blocked and no score was made. And that's when Tidus at last got his hands on that blitzball, however, just as he was about to perform a very famous move, the buzzard went off, signaling that it was time to get out of the sphere pool.

The bell for second period rang and soon the halls were flooded with everyone going to their lockers, going to second period and so forth. Tidus stood at his locker shuffling his books around in an angry manner as he looked for his science book when suddenly his locker door was slammed shut, nearly catching his fingers.

"Hey!" Tidus snapped as he turned around. "What's the big idea?"

"My thoughts exactly!" came an angry voice from an brown eyed beauty.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "What do yo want, Lenne?"

"I want answers and I want them now!" Lenne snapped. "What's with you this morning? Shuyin is in the nurses office getting his ribs bandaged up no thanks to you!"

"Well, Shuyin's a big boy! A few bruised ribs isn't going to kill him!" Tidus snapped in return as he began to look around.

"Looking for someone?" Lenne asked, placing her hands on her hips. Tidus looked at her. "Have you even talked to Yuna since last night?" Tidus shook his head. "Well, you better, Tidus, cause your very relationship with her could be on the line." Tidus furrowed his brow as Lenne stomped off.

Moments later. . .

Everyone had taken their seats, ready for class to begin. Yuna sat across the room from Tidus, her mind directly focused on him as his was on her. She looked at Tidus, letting out a small sight as she looked away and that's when Tidus looked at her. Once seeing that she wasn't looking, he turned away as well.

"Good morning, class." the teacher began. "Today we are going to study the anatomy of the female chocobo and how she and a male chocobo produce offspring."

The entire class began to groan and complain. Rikku threw her head back in laughter as Gippal booed and hissed, giving a thumbs down. Shuyin only rolled his eyes as Lenne lowered her head down onto her desk. Usually Yuna was excited about learning and Tidus would have shouted out about how he was the king of male production, but their minds were still on each other and they could not focus. The teacher than banged her ruler against her desk, demanding silence from everyone.

"Usually it's about this time that Tidus would say something, ya?" Wakka said, nudging Lulu's arm.

"And it's usually about this time that Yuna's got her hand up in the air ready to answer any and all questions." Lulu added. "Something's not right."

Later that day. . .

The lunch room was filled with laughter and talks about the prom. Rumors about the prom king and queen had already began to spread and everyone tried to guess what they may be. Rikku bounced through the lunch line, grabbing every food in sight that really wasn't good for her and just as she was about to reach for a huge piece of chocolate cake, Yuna slapped her hand away and gave her an apple in it's place. Rikku snarled her nose up and tossed the apple over her shoulder, which in turn struck Principal Rin in the head and knocked him out.

"I don't see why I can't have that piece of cake!" Rikku grouched at Yuna as they walked over and sat down at the nearest table.

"Rikku, father had our dresses made according to our own measurements. One inch and neither of us will get into it. They're custom made if you remember." Yuna said.

"I can't wait to see mine!" Rikku squealed in excitement.

Yuna picked up her tray, taking a few steps forward when she suddenly stepped on the apple that Rikku had thrown and it sent her sailing backwards to the floor. Yuna squealed, landing right on her butt as her food flew up out of her tray and sailed overhead. Rikku just happened to be walking behind Yuna when the food splattered her everywhere and she screamed, dropping her tray, which landed on Yuna below. Rikku shook the food from her hands as Yuna wiped it off her face. The girls look at each other, grinned from ear to ear and that's when it was on. Yuna picked up a handful of noodles and threw them all over Rikku who squealed in laughter. She picked up a handful of mac and cheese and hurled it all over Yuna who stood up, food flying back and forth between them. Laughter filled the cafeteria as the girled continued their food fight.

Moments later. . .

The two girls stood in the office getting chewed out by Principal Rin. Rikku just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight onto her left side. Naturally, Yuna stood very quietly and listened to what was being said.

"I just don't know what I am going to do with you two girls! This is the second food fight scene this year!" He then sat down at his desk. "I should punish you two girls by not allowing you to attend you senior prom!" Both Yuna and Rikku gasped.

"But sir- -" Yuna trailed off in a hysterical tone of voice.

"That's not fair!" Rikku shouted.

Principal Rin raised his hand to silence the girls. "BUT I have decided to just suspend you for the remainder of the day." Yuna and Rikku sighed in relief.

"You didn't call my Pops, did you?" Rikku asked in concern.

"Should I have?" Rin asked.

"NO!" Rikku spatted. "He will surely ground me and Yunie from going to the prom!"

"I haven't called him- - YET." Rin assured the girls. "But any more chaos from you girls any this week and I will be forced to do so." The girls nodded their heads. "Now go home, hang out at the mall or whatever it is you kids do these days."

Moments later. . .

Yuna stood messing in her locker as Rikku approached her, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. She huffed, pushing her hair behind her ear as Yuna closed her locker and looked at Rikku.

"No way am I tell Pops about this!" Rikku said.

"Me either." Yuna agreed. They began to walk on down the hall when Yuna happened to catch a glimpse of Tidus in sitten in class. She stopped, taking a few steps back. "Psst!" Tidus didn't hear her. "Tidus!" she hollered in a hushed voice. Tidus looked in the direction he heard his name coming from and saw Yuna who motioned for him to come out into the hallway.

Tidus then looked at the teacher. "Hey, teach, can I go take a piss?!" The classroom broke into laughter as the teacher took his glasses off.

"Yes! And you can take yourself on down to the principal's office while you are at it!" the teacher said.

"Okay!" Tidus said, scrambling up from his desk. He closed the door behind him as he approached Yuna and they instantly embraced. "I missed you." They then parted.

"I thought you were angry with me. That's why I didn't speak to you today." Yuna said.

"I thought you were mad at me." Tidus said. Yuna shook her head. "Good!" They began to walk down the hallway hand in hand.

"So. . ." Yuna trailed off. "When are you going to ask me to prom?"

Tidus only smiled. "Soon."

Suddenly Rikku appeared from no where and slide her head under their arms, getting in the center of them to where they both had their arms around her. "I'm going solo to the prom myself."

"I heard Gippal was going to ask you." Tidus teased and Rikku's cheeks turned a bright crimson as she glared at Tidus. "Whoa, cool it! I was only teasing." Rikku flew off in Al Bhed, stomping down the hallway as Tidus and Yuna just laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Whoa! Been a great story and one of my fav to write, but here we are almost at the last chpt. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best and thanks for supporting me. :) Well, on with the chpt.**

**Ohh, yeah, btw everyone- - HAPPY NEW YEARS!! I wish everyone the best in the new year. May 2008 be the best for everyone and I pray for all good things this year. :)**

This was it! The big day was at last here and everyone was in hysteria from al the excitement and energy. Yunas and Rikku's dresses arrived just in time for the big day and the girls were very excited about the upcoming event. The custom made dresses were indeed beautiful and one of a kind. The guys weren't too eager about dressing up in a suit. All they had in mind was. . . well, we all what's on their minds. The prom was to be held later on in the evening and what a splendid event it was to be.

The morning seemed to be going along smoothly. Maybe a little too smoothly. Tidus was in one of his cocky moods and was cutting up in class. Everything the teacher said, he had a sarcastic remark for it. He was certainly showing off and was about to get himself shown to the principal's office.

Rikku and Lenne sat passing notes back and forth, making cracks about how the teacher was dressed today. Gippal and Wakka were shooting spit balls at each other with Lulu giving them cold looks. Yuna was listening to the teacher and taking notes in her usual manner where Lenne and Shuyin were focused on each other and their plans for tonight.

"The size of the male chocobo is of the most importance when mating with the female chocobo- -" the teacher continued to talk.

"Yeah! The bigger the better is what the ladies always say." Tidus blurted out and laughter filled the class room as he darted his eyes straight at Yuna. "Isn't that right, Yuna?" Yuna dropped her pencil and her mouth fell open, looking at Tidus. "See how well this stud leaves the ladies speechless."

Wakka snickered at that line as did the others. Lulu instantly smacked him on the arm, demanding silence from him and did he ever clam up. Tidus then turned around with a cocky smirk upon his face.

"Tidus!" the teacher yelled. "One more interuption and I will send you to the principal's office." Tidus shrugged his shoulders and that's when the teacher pointed towards the door. Tidus hopped up from his desk and was more than happy to leave.

Minutes later. . .

The teacher was still talking about chocobo conception where everyone else was doing their own thing as ususal. Yuna was reading away when a small piece of paper hit her on the arm. She looked in the direction that the paper was thrown from only to look and see Tidus motioning for her to come out into the hallway. Yuna bit her bottom lip, shaking her head.

"Come here!' Tidus said in a hushed tone of voice. Yuna motioned for him to be quiet and to go away, when the teacher called out to her.

"Is there a problem, Yuna?" the teacher asked curiously.

"No." Yuna said nervously. "There's no problem. I was just. . . swatting at a fly." She then glanced at Tidus then back at the teacher. "Ummm. . . can I use the restroom please?"

"Make it quick." the teacher said and with a nod of her head, Yuna left the room.

No sooner had she walked out into the hall that Tidus grabbed her and placed a timid, playful kiss to her lips. She giggled at hs playfulness, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You excited about tonight?" Tidus asked.

"Much." Yuna admitted.

"You coming over to my place afterwards, right?" Tidus asked curiously.

Yuna smirked. "Maybe."

"Don't leave me hanging." Tidus said in a flirty manner. "What would be better than some loving from my girl on prom night. . . or any night?"

Yuna thought to herself. "Nothing at all."

"You got that right." Tidus said only to kiss her passionately. Things got heated quickly and Yuna pulled away from him.

"I gotta get back to class." Yuna said, trying to distract herself from the sexy blonde.

"Okay." Tidus said only to kiss her again. "See you after school. I'm cutting out." He then ran off down the hall. Yuna gave an amused chuckle, rolling her eyes at him as she went back to class.

Late that evening. . .

A soft violet of eyeshadow was placed upon the eyelids of a green eyed beauty followed by ruby lipstick, ebony eyeliner and coral blush. Her long sunshine hair hung in long flowing curls, parted to the left side. Her lacey, off the shoulder pearl dress flowed long in the back with a split up the right side and was accented with sparkling sapphires and diamonds with matching high heel shoes.

Tear drop diamond earrings were placed into small, delicate ears with matching bracelet and necklace.. Her smile shined and her eyes sparkled with joy. Her dress traced every curve of her body and fitted her quite well. Her dress was covered in black sequence, outlined in gold trim with matching gold heels.

Cid walked into the room and his breath was taken away by the beauties before him. Rikku especially took his breath away, for he was now seeing his little girl as a grown woman. Rikku saw him looking at her like that through the mirror and just rolled her eyes.

"Pops, dont get all mushy on me tonight." Rikku pleaded.

"You. . . look so grown up." Cid admitted proudly and Rikku smiled as she turned to her father. "But no matter what, you'll always be my little girl." Yuna giggled as Rikku sighed.

Just then, Brother barged into the room and his eyes popped out of his head when he saw Yuna. "Wow-wee! Yuna look good enough to- -" Cid shut the door in his face, muffling out the rest of his comment. Yuna and Rikku just laughed at him.

Moments later. . .

There was a knock at the door and Cid answered it when Tidus and Gippal entered. The girls walked into the living room, giggling, however, all four where in "awe" once they saw each other. Rikku slightly narrowed her eyes in anger at the sight if Gippal and wondered why he was there, however, the way he looked made her heart melt and the anger quickly subsided.

Yuna walked over to Tidus smiling as he took her hand in his own, kissed it and then escorted her to the car. Rikku only hooked her arm around Gippal's and dragged him to the car.


	23. Final

**Well, here we are at last. The final chpt has arrived. I truly hate to see this story end. Who knows? I just might start a new high school fic soon if everyone would like one. So, just let me know if you would want one. :) Well, I hope everyone will enjoy this chpt and don't forget to leave me your final thoughts. :) Happy reading.**

Stars and frills filled the gym that was decorated beautifully. The theme of the prom was called Eternity and everything was decorated in blue and white. Stars hung from the ceiling to give it a heavenly feeling and look. The tables had white table clothes on them with blue flower center pieces. A white mist hovered across the floor to make it look like clouds, which set off the heaven effect even more.

The music was jamming, people were dancing, laughing, and just having a good time. Rikku burst through the gym doors, stomping away from Gippal who threw his hands up in defeat. Tidus and Yuna followed them in with their arms linked together in a romantic fashion.

"You look amazing tonight." Tidus flirted and Yuna just blushed. He escorted her over to the nearest table, pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. Rikku and Gippal stood on just in the distance arguing and cursing at each other in Al Bhed. Yuna placed her hand over her mouth as she laughed. "What are they saying?"

Yuna giggled. "She's cussing him."

"Over what?" Tidus asked.

"Him being her blind date." Yuna continued to giggle.

"What did you do, Yuna?" Tidus asked curiously.

"I set Rikku up with a blind date for the prom. I didn't tell her it would be Gippal." Yuna admitted.

"Yevon, Yuna!" Tidus said in an amused manner. "Where do you get these ideas?"

"I've been around you! Something had to rub off eventually." Yuna said with a smile and Tidus shook his head.

"I AM SO MAD AT YOU, YUNIE!!!" Rikku shouted over the loud music and Yuna gave her an innocent look. "Don't give me that look either, Yunie! You did this on purpose!" Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

"Babe, relax." Gippal said as he brought Rikku a cup of punch. "You know you wanted to come with me because you can't resist me."

Rikku turned to Gippal, her eyes glaring and her face turning a dark shade of crimson. Tidus and Yuna knew what was to come and so did Gippal, however, before he could react, Rikku snatching the glass of punch from him and poured it right over the top of his head, giving him a punch shower you might would say. She slammed the cup down on the floor and stormed off, leaving Gippal totally humilated and Tidus and Yuna in laughter.

"Yuna, Tidus!" called a voice from the crowd. Tiduas and Yuna looked only to see Shuyin, Lenne, Lulu, and Wakka approaching them.

Lenne wore a long, white, satin down with blue lace overlay and pearl sequence. It was strapless at the top and had matching blue and white shoes. Her hair was pinned up with a few loose strands in the front to accent her facial features. And despite the bright colors, Lulu wore a gown of silk that was a dark purple in color. The top tied aroud her neck with a plunging neckline. The front was short and flowed out in the back to the floor, giving it a very elegant look. She wore a amethyst pin. She had taken her hair down out of her braids and pony tail to let her long hair flow freely.

"You guys look great!" Yuna said in excitement.

"Look at you! I love your dress!" Lenne said. "Where's Rikku?"

"Not here at the moment." Yuna said.

"Why not?" Lulu asked. Yuna pointed at Gippal and laughter broke amongt the group of friends.

The song that was playing ended and without a moment to spare a very good song that everyone lover began to play and even more excitement filled the air.

"Let's dance!!" Lenne suggested and with all in agreement everyone got up and the fun really began.

The night pressed onward, everyone was having a great time, and everything seemed perfect. A slow song was now playing and the couples there were holding each other tight as they danced together. Gippal walked over and sat down, trying to wipe the red stains from his white suit.

"Here!" Rikku said with a shove to his arm and he looked at her. "Use this. It will bring the stains out." Gippal took the wash cloth and stain solution from her, giving her a cold stare. "Don't give me that look, Gippal, because you know I will smack it right off your face!"

"Is this an apology?" Gippal asked sarcastically and Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if it is, then I'm not accepting it."

"Take it or leave it!" Rikku said as she turned away.

"Alright, alright!' Gippal said and she turned back around.

"Thought you'd see it my way." Rikku hissed.

Gippal scoffed. "Why are you so angry at me all the time here anymore? I mean, I cannot even talk to you without you giving me the cold shoulder, the evil eye, or one of your famous cussing in Al Bhed." Rikku tightened her bottom lip up. "If there's something you want to say to me, Rikku, then say it. I am tired of all this bickering between us. It's time to come clean."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing, Gippal!" Rikku said. "I don't owe you an explanation as to why I am angry at you! I have every reason to be!"

"What the hell- -" Gippal began.

"You forgot what we had!!" Rikku blurted at long last. "You act as though what we once had never happened, like it never even existed!" A tear stung her eye. "Was I that easy to forget, Gippal?"

"When I moved to Djose two years ago- -" Gippal began.

"You know what?" Rikku interupted. "Save it!" Gippal threw his hands up in defeat. "We've already had this conversation about how you couldn't get me out of your mind only to tell your friends that you only wanted one thing from me!"

"Rikku, I'm a guy!" Gippal spatted. "Guys say stupid things!"

"That's lame, Gippal." Rikku said. "Even for you!" Gippal just looked at her. "This ends here. . . tonight. The arguing, the teasing, the anger. . . it all stops. Do you understand me?" A tear fell from her eye. "You go your way and I will go mine." Gippal fell silent as Rikku wiped her stray tears away. "Goodbye, Gippal." Rikku walked away from Gippal who's very heart was breaking. Why he wouldn't tell Rikku his true feelings were beyond reason and it was too late to get her back and this he knew.

Rikku ran outside the school building just crying her eyes out. She then got her phone out, flipped it open and his her father on speed dial. "Pops?" She calmed herself a bit. "Come pick me up." She then folded her phone back down and put it away, lowering her head in saddness.

Yuna stood out by the docks just beyond the school. She took her shoes off, sitting down and allowing her feet to dangle in the cool water. Tidus soon approached her, the wind softly caressing his golden strands of hair.

"What are you doing out here?" Tidus asked, walking over to Yuna who looked up at him as he sat down beside her.

"Thinking." Yuna said.

"About what?" Tidus asked.

"The future." Yuna admitted and Tidus just looked at her. "I mean, prom feels so final. Graduation is only two weeks away now, everyone will be moving on and most we'll probably never see again. We'll eventually lose touch with close friends. . ." Tidus wrapped his arm around her. "Things are about to hange for us and in a big way. What do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"Sharing my life with you." Tidus said softly and Yuna furrowed her brow. "I want you to be a part of my life, Yuna. . . always and forever." Yuna smiled. "And right now, I would feel like the luckiest man in Spira, if you, Yuna. . ." He pulled a small box from his pocket and Yuna's eyes widen.

"Tidus?" Yuna said. Tidus then opened the box and Yuna placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped loudly.

"If you. . . would. . ." Tidus trailed off. " . . . be my wife."

Yuna placed her hand on her chest, turning away as Tidus nervously awaited her answer. She looked back at him, smiling as she cried tears of joy. "Yes." She giggled loudly. "Yes, I will." Tidus removed the ring from the box, placing it upon her finger. He kissed her passionately as she caressed his face, which caused the diamond ring to relect against the moonlight beautifully.

Two weeks later. . .

Graduation hats were thrown into the air, tearful hugs and goodbyes were said and given by the graduates, for after this day, things would certainly be different. The world was within their grasp and the opportunity to make the best of things were certainly possible.

Yuna released Lulu from a hug only to hug Lenne. Rikku pounced on both the girls and embraced them as well. They all looked at each other, not wanting this day to end.

"So, what are your plans after today." Yuna asked.

"Luca." Lenne said with a smile. "I'm going there for collage."

"What did you choose as your major?" Rikku asked with a bounce.

"Singing." Lenne admitted proudly. "Spira had better watch out because this time next year, everyone will know my name."

"I'm heading to back to Bikenal Desert." Rikku said. "I'm going to further my studies in machina."

"But you already know so much about machina." Yuna said.

"I'm not going to study the actual machine, Yunie." Rikku said and Yuna furrowed her brow. "I'm gonna major in becoming an actual teacher." Yuna smiled. "I want to teach young Al Bhed the arts and studies of machina."

"I'm headed to Djose myself." Gippal said. "Maybe we'll be partners one day."

"Hardly." Rikku said.

"I guess me and Lu are headed to Besaid, ya?" Wakka said, taking Lulu in his arms. "We'll discuss college issues once we've settled down together there."

"What about you, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"College can wait a a few months for me I think." Yuna said as she turned to Tidus. "I'm going to focus on getting married right now."

"I start college in the fall." Tidus said. "Furthering my skills in blitzball. I'm going to be the best of the best and far more famous than my old man ever dreamed of!"

"Sounds like we've all got a plan then!" Shuyin boasted. "Let's make the best and be the best!" Everyone cheered in agreement only to give one final group hug.


End file.
